The other
by sagadraco
Summary: Una nueva amenaza acecha a la tierra, los guerreros Z se preparan para una nueva batalla, la ayuda será necesaria, pero que pasa cuando la vida te golpea en la cara y te demuestra que tal vez la otra opción era mejor.
1. El Regreso

Capitulo 1: el regreso

Han pasado casi 5 años desde que Goku partió con Shen Long, la vida en el planeta tierra había vuelto poco a poco a la normalidad, la paz por fin reinaba de nuevo y las ciudades una a una empezaron a ser reconstruidas, no todo era felicidad había aun algunas personas que extrañaban la presencia del salvador del universo, su ingenua sonrisa y su alegría habitual, para calmar un poco el dolor de su partida en corporación capsula se reunían los antiguos guerreros Z, para celebrar la victoria de la mas difíciles de las batallas.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello azul caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de su casa, girando instrucciones a algunos trabajadores que llevaban los muebles para la reunión de esa tarde, se le podía ver manejando todo dando instrucciones tanto al personal presente hasta al que no estaba a su vista por medio de su teléfono, cierto Saiyajin observaba a su mujer como manejaba a los empleados, el sabia que a ella le había afectado la partida de su mejor amigo, generalmente el no estaría muy del todo de acuerdo que su casa se llenara de invitados, pero sabía que con esta fiesta su mujer dejaba un poco de lado los malos recuerdos que vivió.

-Bulma, deja de hacer tanto escándalo, puedo oír tu chirriante voz hasta mi cámara de gravedad- le protesto el príncipe Saiyajin.

-Vegueta deja de molestar, si no me eres de ayuda, no me interrumpas, en unas horas van a llegar los invitados y aun no está listo el salón.- le contesto Bulma algo enojada.

-Como sea mujer, solo no hagas tanto escándalo, me interrumpes en mi entrenamiento.- diciendo esto el príncipe de los Saiyajin se alejo.

Camino hacia su cámara de gravedad, ahora estaba más tranquilo, al ver que su mujer no estaba sumida en esa melancolía que le recordaba este día, sabía que Kakarotto fue como el hermano que nunca tuvo ella, su amistad desde que eran niños los unía, el lazo de amistad que había entre ellos era inquebrantable, casi como su unión con ella, para el ese Saiyajin clase baja se convirtió poco a poco en su amigo, tal vez en algo mas , pero su orgullo no le permitiría decirlo abiertamente, aun así no era necesario, ya que desde la vez que se fusionaron en Vegito y tiempo después en Gogeta, ellos dos compartieron los mismos recuerdos y sentimientos, y estaba seguro que Kakarotto supo leer su alma.

Lejos de ahí en las montañas Paoz, en una casa enclavad en sus profundidades, una mujer se preparaba para ir a la reunión acordada, Chichi estaba sentada frente a su espejo, veía con un poco de tristeza el reflejo, ya no era la jovencita de la foto que estaba en su tocador, esa que se caso ilusionada, tampoco era esa mujer enérgica de cuando cuidaba de su hijo adolecente Gohan y del pequeño Goten, atrás había quedado esa mujer fuerte, era inevitable, era una mujer anciana, tal vez su apariencia aun no lo era del todo, pero su espíritu desde hace mucho lo era, cada vez que su esposo, su compañero se iba, dejándola sola, cada vez que eso pasaba se llevaba un pedazo de su alma, primero fue ese año que murió en manos de hermano, después cuando no volvió de aquel extraño planeta, luego esos 7 largos años después de enfrentar al terrible de Cell, pero cuando regreso, pensó que todo estaría bien, pero fue una vaga ilusión que ella se creo, pues algunos años después se fue de nuevo, dejándola sola como acostumbra, ese insensible hombre, la abandono, para regresar convertido en un niño, acaso ella debería cuidar a otro hijo mas, su corazón despedazado aun recordaba con dolor el día que lo vio partir por última vez, al principio pensó que volvería en unos días, pero esos días se volvieron semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años, cada año su marchito corazón le hacía entender que el no volvería.

Dejando sus viejos recuerdos atrás Chichi termino de arreglarse el cabello, bajo a la sala donde ya su hijo mayor y su familia la esperaban para ir a la fiesta en corporación capsula, mientras tanto en Bulma había terminado los últimos detalles, era hora de arreglarse, subió a su habitación, esperaba que se encontrara sola, conociendo a Vegueta este aun estaría entrenando en su cámara de gravedad y esperaría hasta el último momento para ducharse ponerse algo de ropa decente, bajar con ella a la reunión, comer y después retirarse a su cámara de gravedad nuevamente, cada año hacia lo mismo, pero al entrar a la habitación se sorprendió al ver al príncipe saliendo de la ducha, su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por una pequeña toalla atada en su cintura, Bulma lo veía, aun no podía creerlo, tantos años que desde que el llego a vivir ahí, y no había cambiada nada en absoluto, aun mantenía su maldito cuerpo perfecto pensó ella, mientras tanto ella había envejecido como una humana cualquiera, pero aun así, en tal vez ya no era la joven y hermosa mujer que fue en el pasado, pero aun quedan bastantes vestigios de aquel glorioso pasado, y eso al dejaba satisfecha, porque aun a esa edad podía provocar que el gran príncipe de los Saiyajin temblara ante su cuerpo.

Poco a poco todos fueron reuniéndose en los jardines de Corporación Capsula, los primeros en llegar fueron Krilin y su familia, después aparecieron el maestro Roshi y los demás habitantes de kame house, Trunks y Goten llegaron poco después, Yamcha y el resto de guerreros Z llegaron también, y al final por fin llegaron los Son.

-Perdón por la demora, pero ya estamos aquí.- dijo el mayor de los Son.

-No te preocupes Gohan, pero que bueno es verte de nuevo muchacho.- Lo recibió el anciano maestro Roshi.

-Gohan por fin han llegado, pasen ya llegaron todos, Chichi como estas, pasa mujer que la fiesta ya empezó.- Le dijo Bulma los hacía pasar.

En el salón se encontraban todos los conocidos, la alegría empezó a bombardear la fiesta, todos empezaron a reír y platicar, contando viejas anécdotas, recuerdos y sus nuevos proyectos, Bulma veía a todos sus amigos ahí reunidos estaba feliz de poder volver a verlos, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus finos labios, esto no paso desapercibido para Vegueta.

-Dime mujer, que te hace tanta gracia.-le cuestiono el príncipe Saiyajin mientras daba un trago al vaso que tenía enfrente.

-Solo es que me causa gracia ver a todos, pero más gracia me da es que ya todos somos viejos, bueno a excepción de 18 y tú que no han cambiado nada desde que los conocí.- le comento alegremente Bulma volviendo a sonreír ante la idea de unos guerreros Z ya seniles y acabados.

Muchos años atrás la mayoría eran grandes guerreros pero el tiempo los ha vencido, ya queda poco rastro de sus cuerpos marcados por sus prominentes musculaturas, ya eran simples viejos que recordaban sus épocas de glorias, Krilin, Yamcha y los demás, ya eran prácticamente viejos, bueno ella también lo era, pero no lo admitiría por lo menos en unas cuantas décadas mas, o en unos años, rio de nuevo para sí misma.

Las historias eran contadas cada año, Trunks, Goten, Marrón, Pan y Bra ya se las sabían de memoria, pero aun así les gustaba escuchar las historias de las peleas en Namekusei, o los Cell Game o los Torneos de artes marciales en los que participaron, pero cada vez que nombraban a Goku, la atmosfera se ponía melancólica, no estaba ya el, con su típica sonrisa y su buen humor, tanta falta les hacia él, Chichi se conformaba con escuchar como hablaban de su marido, tenía una mezcla de orgullo y de melancolía, pero no dejaría que esos sentimientos la arruinaran el momento, y siguió animada la conversación.

La tarde dio paso a la noche, la fiesta aun continuaba, algunos de los invitados ya animados por las copas de alcohol y contagiados por la vitalidad de los más jóvenes estaban bailando, hicieron un circulo y todos bailaban con todos, Vegueta mantenía una animada charla con Gohan, la música sonaba y todos bailaban incluso Chichi y Bulma se habían unido a los demás, Vegueta volteaba esporádicamente a ver a su mujer, le alegraba verla más animada.

En medio de una pieza muy animada, bailaban todos , de vez en cuando uno a uno iban pasando al medio del circulo a dar una pequeña demostración de sus dotes bailarines, incluso Gohan se unió a ellos, Bra y pan fueron las que dieron mejores muestras de bailes , entonces una figura tomo el centro del circulo, Vegueta que estaba de espaldas a la pista sintió esa presencia, aquella presencia que nunca olvidaría a pesar de los años, abrió de golpe los ojos, y miro lentamente hacia atrás, todos los que estaban en la pista se quedaron quietos, unos boquiabiertos, otros sorprendidos, los ojos de Chichi, Pan y Bulma empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, la figura que estaba en el centro de la pista esbozo una sonrisa hacia todos, esa sonrisa que tanto querían ver, la que los tranquilizaba.

-Hola, como han estado.- les dijo el invitado inesperado.

-Gokuuuuuuuuuuu!- gritaron todos.


	2. Los Mensajes

Capitulo 2: Los mensajes

Estaba ahí parado frente a ellos, el guerrero más poderoso del universo, estaba ahí, no era una ilusión, Chichi corrió hacia él, debía tocarlo, debía sentir que no era una broma de su senil mente, se paro frente a él, su mano temblorosa se acerco hacia el duro pecho, Goku ya no era el niño que salió con ShenLong, tenía la apariencia de cuando lo vio en el torneo de artes marciales, donde él le juro cumplir su promesa de hacerla su esposa, no era ligeramente diferente, su cuerpo estaba tan marcado como lo recordaba, si el cuerpo que tenia después de volver del otro mundo, después de derrotar a Majin Buu, su mano se poso en ese pecho, no era mentira, el estaba ahí.

-Goku, estas aquí, has vuelvo.- Chicho hundió la cara en el pecho de su marido, estaba feliz.

-Hola Chichi, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto el Saiyajin a su esposa, tenía mucho tiempo sin verla.

-Veo que finalmente has traído tu trasero de tercera clase ante nosotros Kakarotto.- era la voz del príncipe del los Saiyajin, no quería aparecer emocionado, suprimió ese sentimiento, pero su rival, su eterno rival está de vuelta.

-Hola Vegueta, veo que te has hecho más fuerte.- Goku sonreía, deseaba probar las habilidades de Vegueta.

-Eres un desconsiderado Goku, pero me alegra que volvieras.- Bulma se hizo camino hacia su amigo de la infancia.

-Lo siento Bulma, pero bueno era necesario.- Le contesto sonriente Goku.

Todos bombardeaban a Goku con preguntas, Goku como pudo respondió, también tuvo tiempo de saludar a su nieta pan, se asombro cómo había crecido, ya no era la niña que viajo con el por el universo, ya era toda una mujer, también sus hijos habían cambiado mucho, Goten era mucho más maduro de lo que recordaba pero aun así no tanto como su hijo Gohan, pero también se dio cuenta que los dos habían abandonado el entrenamiento, no solo su Ki lo revelaba si no también su aspecto físico, Goku los miro y solo sonrió, era normal pensó, al fin y al cabo la paz reinaba la tierra.

La felicidad se reflejaba en los rostros de todos los guerreros Z, pero una explosión en el jardín los hizo salir de esa atmosfera, todos salieron corriendo, una nube de humo inundaba el jardín no podían ver bien que pasaba, pero algunos reconocieron ese Ki, Vegueta estaba sorprendido, al igual que el resto, ese Ki era muy familiar, pero intrigante, era parecido pero tan diferente, todos miraron hacia Trunks, también estaba sorprendido, esa presencia era como la suya, pero también era diferente a la vez, cuando el humo se disperso, miraron una extraña nave con la palabra _Hope, _Bulma salió corriendo y abrazo al individuo que bajo de esa nave, los más jóvenes no entendía primero quien era él, luego recordaron esa historia, "un extraño joven vino del futuro para advertirnos de un peligro inminente" era él, Mirai Trunks.

-Hola amigos.- saludo M. Trunks.

Pan veía a este Trunks era diferente al otro Trunks, podía ver que debajo de sus ropas estaba el cuerpo de un guerrero, su mirada era tranquila, pero a la vez fría, honesta pero calculadora, notaba sin duda, este Trunks era un guerrero.

-Que sorpresa, no esperaba verte de nuevo.- le saludo Goku bastante alegre.

-Señor Goku yo también no esperaba verlos.- contesto M Trunks.

-Dime hijo, como está tu línea temporal.- pregunto interesada Bulma.

-Pues bien, la reconstrucción de las ciudades ha terminado, esperamos que todo sea normal ya.- contesto M. Trunks pero se noto un sentimiento extraño, Bulma lo noto, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

-Y dime ¿Cómo estoy yo?, bueno tu madre, bueno somos la misma persona, pero bueno tu me entiendes.- Se enredo un poco la Científica, pero estaba nerviosa sobre una respuesta que sospechaba.

-Bueno, tu… mi madre, murió hace unos años, al vida dura, y las enfermedades agotaron su cuerpo, lo que me alegro es que vivió, para ver la tierra en paz de nuevo.- M. Trunks bajo la mirada un poco al revelar la muerte de su madre.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al conocer la noticia, pero pronto la atmosfera volvió a cambiar, aquellos que nunca habían visto a M. Trunks lo bombardearon con preguntas, al principio se vio abrumado, Vegueta trato de sacarlo de ese dilema pero M. Trunks contestaba algunas preguntas, también se intereso en conocer esa hermana que en su línea temporal nunca tuvo, al otro hijo de Goku y a la hija de Gohan.

-Oigan, ¿donde se encuentra el supremo Kaiosama?, me dijo que viniera, pero no lo veo por ningún lado.- les comento Goku buscando con la mirada.

-¿El supremo Kaiosama?- pregunto Gohan extrañado.

-Si, estaba entrenando, cuando me llego un mensaje que el supremo Kaiosama me pedía venir a la tierra.- dijo Goku con una sonrisa

Chichi se quedo helada, Goku no pensaba regresar, vino por que el supremo Kaiosama lo había llamado, no porque extrañaba a su familia, sintió un nudo en la garganta, su corazón le dolía, su Goku, no había vuelto por ella, Gohan y Goten se dieron cuenta de la reacción de su madre ante tal declaración, su padre volvió por que lo llamaron no porque quería verlos de nuevo, se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, Gohan sabía que tal vez su padre no supo el daño que le hizo sentir a su madre con el comentario no era la primera vez que Goku se iba a entrenar y se olvidaba de su familia, Bulma también se dio cuenta del enorme impacto que dio esa sencilla declaración de Goku, tal vez lo dijo sin querer dañar, pero su estúpida inocencia hacia a veces que dijera cosas tan dolorosas, también sintió un poco de dolor dentro de ella, había olvidado que Goku no es tan apegado a las relaciones humanas, al fin y al cabo aun es Saiyajin aunque fuera criado en la tierra y olvidara su pasado, los instintos los tenia, pero incluso Vegueta había cambiado, pero Goku se quedo estancado, aun así era Goku, era de esperar de él, que estuviera más interesado en el entrenamiento y en hacerse más fuerte que en su familia, no podía ser de otra forma.

-Si, ¿Dónde se encuentra? A mí también me llego un mensaje, bueno no sea quien sea esa persona, pero solo sé que es algo así como el dios de lo Kaiosama, pero me pidió que viniera a esta línea temporal.- dijo M. Trunks haciendo que todos se sorprendieran aun mas.

Se estaban haciendo estas preguntas, cuando Goku puso sus dedos frente a su frente y desapareció enfrente de todos, se quedaron mirando al lugar donde estaba el guerrero hacia unos cuantos segundos, se quedaron con más dudas, unos minutos después Goku regreso, pero esta vez venia con el supremo Kaiosama.

-Hola, el señor Goku me comento que recibiste un mensaje de mi parte joven.- el supremo Kaiosama, se acerco a M. Trunks.

-Si, bueno no fue personalmente, pero fue un mensaje que me dio el Kaiosama del norte que usted quería que viniera a esta línea temporal.- le comento M Trunks.

-Así es, a mí también me aviso ShenLong que usted le pidió que yo regresara a la tierra, que era de suma importancia.- le comento Goku.

-Esto es extraño.- se dijo para sí mismo Kaioshin.

-¿Por qué es extraño?- pregunto Goku con una cara de duda.

-Pues porque yo jamás los mande llamar.- la respuesta de Kaioshin dejo a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Vegueta.

-no tengo idea, la verdad también me sorprendió que el señor Goku fuera a buscarme y me preguntara para que lo mande llamar.- Kaioshin estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos, trataba de ordenar sus idea, no recordaba que él hubiera hecho algo así.- Además, como podría mandar llamar a M. Trunks, yo no pude haberlo hecho.- les dijo Kaioshin plantando mas la duda en los guerreros de la tierra.

-Es una broma de muy mal gusto.- dijo Vegueta bastante irritado.

-Quien pudo haber suplantado al supremo Kaiosama y mandar llamar a Goku y a M. Trunks, con qué objetivo.- se pregunto Gohan.

-la verdad me intriga, estoy apenado con ustedes pero, la verdad es que yo no fui quien los llamo, pero investigare y descubriré de quien se trata.- les dijo Kaioshin.

-Si es así, lo dejo en tus manos, supremo Kaiosama.- le dijo Goku.

-No se preocupe señor Goku, investigare y daré con el responsable.- le aseguro Kaioshin.

-No tienes por qué buscar al responsable, yo fui quien los mando llamar.- una voz femenina que nunca habían escuchado antes, todos menos uno, que la reconoció enseguida.

Todos miraron hacia el origen de la voz, El supremo Kaiosama estaba boquiabierto, sus ojos no podían creer lo que miraban, los demás también estaban sorprendidos, jamás habían visto a esa chica, portaba un traje igual al que tenía el supremo Kaiosama cuando lo vieron en el torneo de artes marciales, pero este era de diferente color, los pantalones rosas y la túnica roja, el pelo era más largo que el que tenia Kaioshin, era muy linda, era un poco más grande que Kaioshin antes de fusionarse.

-Tú, como es posible, tú deberías, no deberías estar aquí.- decía el supremo Kaiosama aun en shock.

-¿La conoces supremo Kaiosama?- pregunto Gohan.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Vegueta.

-No es la manera de hablarle a una dama.- le contesto la chica.

-Me importa un carajo si eres una dama o no, contesta mi pregunta.- dijo Vegueta bastante irritado.

-Ella es…- Kaioshin no pudo terminar la respuesta cuando fue interrumpido por la joven.

-Yo soy, escucha con atención Saiyajin, yo soy.- la joven se quedo callada, hizo una sonrisa, se divertía con la cara de los guerreros al querer saber quién era.

-Ella es la Suprema Kaiosama del Oeste.- Kaioshin revelo la identidad.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- los guerreros se quedaron sorprendidos, Kaioshin les había contado que sus compañeros habían muerto por causa de Majin Buu.

Se quedaron mirando a la joven, que significaba esto, porque estaba frente a ellos, la Suprema Kaiosama del oeste, quien se suponía estaba muerta desde tiempos inmemoriales, que significaba su presencia, y sobre todo porque mando llamar a Goku y a M. Trunks.


	3. La Amenaza

Capitulo 3: La Amenaza

La suprema Kaiosama del oeste estaba divertida ante la reacción de los viejos guerreros de la tierra, pero más por la reacción del supremo Kaiosama del este, se acerco poco a poco a donde estaba el grupo.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés viva?, si tú fuiste asesinada por el terrible Majin Buu.- le pregunto Kaioshin.

-Responderé a tu pregunta más tarde, por el momento les pido amablemente que me acompañen a cierto lugar.- les pidió la Suprema Kaiosama.

-¿Qué te acompañemos? Responde primero si no quieres que te saquemos las respuestas a golpes.- la amenaza venia de Vegueta que estaba irritado por los sucesos no entendía bien y quería una explicación en ese momento.

-Le aseguro señor Vegueta, que todas las dudas se las responderé pero por el momento nos apremia, si no vamos a donde debemos, la tierra será destruida.- les informo la suprema Kaiosama totalmente relajada.

La revelación de que la tierra estaba en peligro, hizo que el ambiente se pusiera aun más tenso, Gohan meditaba, ¿Qué hacia una suprema Kaiosama que estaba muerta ahí?, ¿Por qué mando llamar a su padre a M. Trunks? Y sobre todo es tan grande la amenaza que era necesario traerlos a ellos dos.

-Muy bien iremos a donde usted lo pide, puede que sea algo divertido.- dijo Goku con una sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaba a un buen enemigo.

-Muy bien, con Kakarotto y conmigo será suficiente, así que vayamos de una buena vez.- dijo Vegueta, acercándose a donde estaba la suprema Kaiosama.

-Se que usted y el señor Goku son los guerreros más poderosos, pero también necesitare la ayuda de los demás.- miro hacían donde se encontraban todos los Semis Saiyajin.

-También me gustaría que nos pudieran acompañar ustedes.- la suprema Kaiosama miro hacia donde se encontraba Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Krilin, 18 y Pan.

-Pero será peligroso que ellos vayan, bueno 18 es muy fuerte no tendría problemas pero los demás si.- Gohan no estaba muy convencido sobre los últimos miembros que quería llevar las suprema Kaiosama.

-No te preocupes Gohan, yo me hago responsable de su seguridad, también pienso llevarme a la señora Bidel y Bulma.- estos últimos nombres hicieron que Gohan y Vegueta se opusieran de inmediato.

-Por supuesto que no ira, no es un día de campo, acaso no pelearemos por la seguridad de la tierra, serian un estorbo.- Vegueta no aceptaría arriesgar a su Bulma.

-Bueno sea como sea vayamos ahora.- Sin darles ninguna otra oportunidad, todos los que estaban presentes en la fiesta, fueron transportados a otro sitio.

Todos miraban alrededor, hace menos de un segundo estaban en corporación capsula ahora se encontraban en un desierto, la suprema Kaiosama les informo que este era el lugar, que simplemente debían esperar un poco antes que apareciera la amenaza.

-Dime Goku, que clase de entrenamiento has tenido.- le pregunto su muy viejo amigo Krilin.

-Pues eh entrenado bastante, no he practicado alguna técnica nueva, pero he practicado para dominar mejor la transformación del súper Saiyajin 4.- le dijo Goku muy emocionado por sus avances.

-Abuelo, dime porque no regresaste después de que vencieras a los dragones.- le pregunto Pan

-La verdad, bueno es que, como te digo Pan.- Goku simplemente no tenía una respuesta, no sabía por qué se había ido, pero tampoco tuvo una razón para volver.

Era la primera vez que pensaba en eso Goku, cuando se fue con el dragón solo meditaba y entrenaba, pero rara vez pensaba en su familia, bueno no es que no los quisiera pero por alguna razón no sentía la necesidad de volver, estaba mal, no lo sabía pero también, no sabía cómo responderle a su nieta.

-Y que clase de enemigo tendremos, bueno no entiendo porque quería que viniéramos.- le pregunto M. Trunks a la suprema Kaiosama.

-Para serte sincera, en este momento, unos insectos, que su poder de pelea es relativamente bajo, casi del mismo nivel que el de un ser humano común y corriente.- les informo la suprema Kaiosama.

-Pero qué demonios, no digas tonterías, quieres decir que la gran amenaza son algo así de débiles.- fue el colmo para Vegueta, la habían hecho perder su tiempo.

-Como dije en este momento, pero por el momento no ocupamos la fuerza bruta de un Saiyajin, si no una gran cantidad de seres que puedan eliminarlos.- dijo la suprema Kaiosama mientras se recostaba en una piedra.

-Déjate de tonterías, para que venimos si esas cosas son así de débiles.- se quejo nuevamente Vegueta.

-Tranquilo Vegueta, ella debe tener sus razones, dígame ¿falta mucho para que aparezcan?- pregunto Goku.

-No tardaran mucho, solo les pido esperar un poco por favor.- La suprema Kaiosama les volvió a suplicar paciencia.

Así que nuevamente los guerreros se pusieron a platicar entre ellos, Vegueta estaba con su familia, quería pasar tiempo con M. Trunks, Goku estaba con sus hijos y su nieta, también los rodeaban los otros guerreros de la tierra, pero había alguien que miraba fijamente a la suprema Kaiosama.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste al ataque de Majin Buu?- le pregunto Kaioshin a la suprema Kaiosama.

-Fue bastante duro, cuando ataco, nos tomo desprevenidos, la verdad cuando me enfrente a él, sabía que sería imposible ganarle, la pelea duro bastante, pero durante una taque que pensó que me exterminaría logre sobrevivir, perdí el conocimiento, bueno más o menos así fue mi historia.- la suprema Kaiosama se le quedo mirando a Kaioshin.

Cuando noto que la mirada de la suprema Kaiosama no se despegaba de el, se puso nervioso, debía reconocer que antes de que pasara todo ella siempre se le había hecho muy linda, pero como dios y al ser el más joven de todos, nunca le dijo nada de cómo se sentía, como la miraba, estaba tan feliz de volver a verla, esa sonrisa y su alegría que siempre mostraba en el planeta sagrado.

-Bueno ya están a punto de llegar, señora Videl señora Bulma, podrían acompañarme.- la suprema Kaiosama condujo a las mencionadas a la cima de unas rocas dándoles la vista completa del área.

Vegueta ayudo a Bulma a llegar a la cima Videl, por su parte no tuvo problemas, ahí la suprema Kaiosama les pidió, que eran de gran ayuda, que su tarea era contar cuantos insectos se escapaban, ellas no entendía que importancia tendría eso, pero aun así dijeron que lo intentarían lo mejor posible.

La suprema Kaiosama volvió con los demás guerreros, estos estaban impacientes, para los Saiyajin puros no sabían que pensar, les habían dicho que los enemigos eran débiles como los humanos, así que era una pelea que les llamara la atención, para los semis Saiyajin estaban relajados totalmente, fuera lo que fuera lo derrotarían fácilmente, los mas emocionados era los guerreros humanos, para ellos hace muchos años que no practicaban sus habilidades mucho menos pelear.

-Les pido que cuando aparezcan los insectos, no usen ataques masivos sobre ellos debemos exterminarlos a todos, procuren asegurarse de haberlos exterminado.- les dijo la suprema Kaiosama.

-Y dígame ¿por dónde saldrán los insectos?- Pregunto Goten.

-De ahí.- señalo la suprema Kaiosama a la nada.

Todos se fijaron hacia la nada, no sentían la presencia de algún enemigo acercándose, anda por el estilo, que pretendía la suprema Kaiosama, acaso quería jugarles una broma, pero entonces miraron como apareció una grieta muy fina.

-Es una grieta en la tela dimensional.- dijo sorprendido Kaioshin.

-Prepararen se, pronto saldrán.- dijo la suprema Kaiosama.

La grieta poco a poco fue agrandándose, de esta salieron unos insectos color rojo, eran casi tan grandes como un perro de raza mediana, inmediatamente la suprema Kaiosama empezó a lanzarles pequeñas ráfagas de energía, aunque eran pequeñas ráfagas eran lo suficientemente grandes para eliminarlos, los demás empezaron a exterminar los insectos, salían mas por la grieta, por la cantidad de guerreros que había era fácil eliminar a todos, pero cuando todo parecía controlado, la grita se agrando aun mas y empezaron a salir mas y mas insectos, tuvieron que esforzarse aun mas, los más viejos empezaron a cansarse eran demasiados y su energía no era como antes, para los de sangre Saiyajin era relativamente fácil.

La grieta volvió a crecer de tamaño ahora salían por cientos a la vez, esto estaba empezando a complicarse, y se complico aun mas cuando una segunda y una tercera grieta aparecieron, aumentaron las ráfagas de energía, pero pronto empezaron a ver que estaban empezando a verse superados por las cantidades de insectos, Vegueta se irrito y mando una ataque muy poderoso hacia una de las grietas, elimino a miles de insectos de un solo ataque pero fue contraproducente, ya que la grieta por el ataque que hizo se volvió aun mucho mas grande.

-Vegueta no ataques donde están las gritas, ya que se agrandara.- le grito Goku al verlo irritado por los molestos insectos.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso Kakarotto, que maldito desperdicio de energía, ahora somos plaguicidas o que demonios.- Vegueta se irritaba por lo débil de los insectos, no era un desafío digno de él.

Bra y Pan trataban de mantener el ritmo, pero rápidamente Bra se quedo sin energía, ya que nunca había entrenado y aunque pan le había enseñado a lanzar pequeños ataques de Ki, rápidamente quedo agotada, por su parte Gohan y M. Trunks trataban de controlar los insectos de la segunda grieta, mientas Goten y Trunks trataban de controlar los de la tercera, los demás se pusieron atrás de ellos eliminando a los insectos que se les escapaban a los semis Saiyajin.

Bulma y Videl veían, todo desde su posición, era increíblemente la cantidad de insectos que habían eliminado, eran demasiados aun para ellos, pero aun así ningún insecto se les escapaba, Bulma vio como las grietas se iban haciendo mas y mas grandes, y la cantidad de insectos aumento aun mas.

Los guerreros empezaban a agotarse, eran verdad que no era muy poderosos y la cantidad de Ki que ocupaban para eliminar uno era mínima, pero ya eran miles los que habían exterminado cada uno, eso poco a poco iba mermándolos, lo que pensaban que sería sencillo poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en algo totalmente difícil.

-Trunks cuantos más de estos insectos nos faltaran.- pregunto Goten quien se encontraba bastante cansado.

-Ni idea pero espero que sea pronto, ya llevamos casi una hora eliminando estos insectos tan molestos.- Trunks también estaba agotándose.

Ya había pasado más de una hora de cuando empezaron a salir los insectos, cuando poco a poco dejaron de salir, hasta que finalmente salió el ultimo, una vez que terminaron todos se tendieron en el suelo, no podían creer que unos insectos tan débiles les hubieran ocasionado tantos problemas, la suprema Kaiosama se puso frente a las grietas y uso su poder para cerrarlas, después pidió que trajeran a Bulma y a Videl.

-díganme ¿escaparon algunos insectos?- pregunto la suprema Kaiosama, todos estaban seguros que no había escapado ninguno.

-Sino puedo asegurarlo con exactitud, pero entre los que conto Videl y los que conté yo, calculo que serian cerca de 100 insectos tal vez un poco menos o un poco mas no estoy muy segura.- le dijo la científica.

-Maldición.- se dijo la suprema Kaiosama bastante molesta.

-¿Que ocurre?, dime por que estas preocupada.- le pregunto el Kaioshin.

-disculpen podría pedirles un favor, me podrían mostrar que tan alto es su Ki.- les pidió la suprema Kaiosama a los semis Saiyajin.

Aunque se encontraban algo cansado, accedieron, elevaron su Ki al máximo, la noche se ilumino por el poder que desplegaban los jóvenes súper Saiyajin, la suprema Kaiosama conocía bien el potencial que tenia Goku, también el de Vegueta pero quería asegurarse del nivel de los otros, M. Trunks elevo su Ki, era el más fuerte de todos, rápidamente alcanzo el nivel 2, Gohan por su parte tenía casi el mismo nivel que M. Trunks, también alcanzo el nivel 2 pero se notaba que el primero ya lo había superado, Goten y Trunks simplemente desplegaron al tope su poder como Súper Saiyajin, Pan a pesar de no poder transformarse tenía un nivel muy alto, pero aun a si no se comparaba con el de un súper Saiyajin, Bra era decepcionante, apenas si se diferenciaba de los poderes de Ten Shin han, quien aun mantenía un nivel muy alto para ser un guerrero humano tan viejo, la suprema Kaiosama cayó de rodillas al ver el poder de los súper Saiyajin, se acerco a ella Kaioshin.

-Son sorprendentes verdad, la primera vez que los vi, me sorprendieron igual que a ti.- le dijo Kaioshin poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Este es su máximo nivel?- pregunto la suprema Kaiosama aun sorprendida.

-Si, así es.- le respondió Gohan.

-Estamos perdidos- el susurro de la suprema Kaiosama apenas fue audible pero lo suficiente para que todos lo escuchara.

-¿Que es lo que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Vegueta muy serio.

-Mm, deja que lo explique, señor Goku puede transformarse en lo que usted llama súper Saiyajin 3- le pidió la suprema Kaiosama.

Todos se sorprendieron que la suprema Kaiosama conociera las transformaciones del súper Saiyajin, Goku dudo un segundo pero accedió, empezó a juntar su Ki, se transformo en súper Saiyajin de golpe, luego subió al nivel 2, y tras unos segundos, su Ki exploto, ahí estaba de nuevo la poderosa transformación del súper Saiyajin 3.

-Puede aumentar su Ki un poco mas señor Goku.- le pidió la suprema Kaiosama a lo que Goku incremento su poder.

-Un poco más.- le volvió a pedir.

-tiene más nivel que cuando enfrento a Majin Buu, con este nivel lo hubiera derrotado sin usar la Genkidama.- dijo Gohan al ver la facilidad de su padre de controlar esa transformación.

-Bueno, la señora Bulma dijo que escaparon casi 100 insectos verdad.- le pregunto la suprema Kaiosama a Bulma.

-Si, y que con eso.- le respondió Vegueta.

-Esos insectos son larvas, en este momento están en una sub dimensión de esta, así que es imposible perseguirlos, dentro de poco más de un año, llegaran al estado adulto en poco más de un año, quiero que sientan el Ki del señor Goku, y lo recuerden, dentro de un año cuando maduren, los más débiles tendrán este nivel de Ki, y les aseguro que de esos son de los que menos debemos preocuparnos.- la explicación de la suprema Kaiosama los dejo mudos.

-Más de 100 sujetos con un poder más fuerte que el de un Súper Saiyajin 3- dijo para sí mismo Gohan, estaba aterrado.

Los demás estaban en estado de shock, como podrían enfrentar tantos enemigos, y con un nivel tan alto, Vegueta y Goku estaban emocionados pero a la vez por primera vez en sus vidas tenían miedo, aun para ellos pelear con tantos era imposible, que destinos les preparaba, como podrían hacer frente a la batalla ya anunciada, estarían listos, podrían vencer esta vez, estas y más dudas cruzaban por las cabezas de todos los presentes, la sentencia de muerte había sido dictada, solo faltaba esperar la hora que fuera ejecutada.


	4. Pensamientos Nocturnos

Capitulo 4: Pensamientos Nocturnos.

Hace unas cuantas horas habían recibido la noticia que unos seres muy poderosos vendrían a amenazar la paz que había en la tierra, los guerreros habían decidido que por esa noche debían descansar aun faltaba mucho tiempo, pero la noche trajo consigo muchas interrogantes sobre la batalla que se avecinaba, las dudas y los miedos salían a flor de piel en cada uno de ellos.

En la corporación capsula, Vegueta estaba sentado en la cama, miraba a su mujer, como dormía plácidamente, ella sabia del peligro que se acercaba pero dormía plácidamente, sabia ella que él estaba ahí para cuidarla, para pelear por la paz de este su planeta, no ya no era así, no era el planeta de ella, también era el de él, aquí estaba su familia, aquí estaban los seres que habían logrado hacerlo cambiar, esa mujer que estaba dormida a su lado, poco a poco ella había entrado en su alma, en su corazón, le había dado dos hijos, una familia, un hogar, que mas podía pedirle a la vida, hace años pensó que todo eso era una tontería, pero ahora que lo tenía, no quería perderlo, se juro así mismo que aunque tuviera que volver a volarse en mil pedazos protegería a su familia, pero sobre todo a su mujer.

En otra habitación un joven cabellos lilas estaba sentado en una silla, limpiaba la espada que lo acompañaba desde que tenía memoria, hacía mucho tiempo que vivió el infierno de los androides, recordaba los años más oscuros de su vida, ahora le era anunciado que tal vez un infierno aun más aterrador sería liberado en unos meses, hacia hervir su sangre, deseaba parar esa destrucción, deseaba salvar la tierra, proteger a la humanidad, pero también estaba deseoso, nuevamente tendría la oportunidad de pelear a lado de su padre, del señor Goku y de Gohan, no sabía si su fuerza sería suficiente pero entrenaría como nunca para poder derrotar a esos terribles seres que vendrían a aniquilarlos a todos.

En la ciudad 2 semis Saiyajin estaban sentados en su departamento, cada noche salían a conquistar la noche, pero esa noche estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, Goten y Trunks estaban ansiosos, no había estado tan consientes del peligro que corría la tierra desde su batalla con Majin Buu, pero también desde esa vez que no tomaban enserio el entrenamiento, Trunks tenía que hacer un poco de entrenamiento por que su padre lo obligaba pero una vez tuvo más edad, empezó a dejarlo de lado, era mucho más interesante la vida de un humano común, la escuela, las chicas, para Goten en la primera oportunidad que tuvo abandono el cuidado de su madre, desde antes que su padre partiera de nuevo el ya había abandonado el entrenamiento, el sentía que ya no tenía por qué preocuparse por eso, ambos jóvenes tenían una idea, tratar de hacerse un poco más fuertes, encaso que ellos no pudieran hacer nada contra estos terribles enemigos, ellos conocían alguien que tal si pudiera, y si era necesario el volvería, traerían de nuevo al poderoso Gotenks.

En la montaña Paoz Gohan miraba las estrellas desde su ventana, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía miedo por una pelea, tal vez desde que era niño, sentía como el temor que tenía cuando vinieron los Saiyajin a la tierra, sentía ese temor de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlos, hacia mucho que había dejado de entrenar, desde que se caso con Videl había tomado la vida de un humano, no desde antes, sus manos temblaban, debía tomar una decisión, dejar todo en las manos de su padre, y orar por que fuera suficiente, o debía volverse el guerrero que debía ser pero que jamás intento ser, debía dejar todo en manos de Vegueta y su padre, no podía hacer eso, el tenia a quienes proteger, su esposa y sobre todo a su hija, a esas dos mujeres que amaba con toda su alma, no debía acobardarse, se lamentaba mucho, el no haberse hecho más fuerte, en incontables ocasiones su padre le decía que él era el hombre más fuerte del universo, pero jamás le intereso eso, no comprendía el por qué él debía ser el más fuerte así que simplemente dejo que lo superaran uno a uno, pero ya no, aunque fuera tarde, debía hacerse más fuerte, era su deber, no era su responsabilidad, la responsabilidad de proteger a su familia.

Una joven estaba acostada mirando su techo, se preguntaba por qué no podía ser fuerte, porque era tan débil, a pesar que se entrenaba día a día, parecía como si existiera una barrera que le impedía ser tan fuerte como su papa, o su tío, mucho menos como su abuelo, se maldecía a sí misma, entrenaba más que su propio padre y tío pero así no podía ser más fuerte, si tan solo fuera más fuerte podría ayudarlos en la próxima batalla, sabía que no la llevarían, no porque le faltara el valor, sino que por su nivel seria más un estorbo que una ayuda, y eso la hacía sentir inútil, haciendo que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, pensaba "véanme aquí, a Son Pan llorando como una niña, una niña débil e inútil" se castigaba a si misma por su debilidad, la maldita debilidad humana que corría por sus venas.

Goku estaba acostado en su cama, hacia mucho que no estaba en ella, también hacia mucho que no dormía junto a Chichi, estaba totalmente desacostumbrado a compartir la cama con ella, se sentía un poco raro, la observo, sonrió al notar como ella había cambiado en los años que no estuvo, se veía un poco "vieja" pensó, pero saco esa idea de su cabeza, ella era la madre de sus hijos, le había dedicado toda su vida en atenderlo, era una mujer cansada, pero pelearía, trataría de salvar al mundo, aunque claro la emoción de enfrentar a enemigos muy poderosos lo inundaba, pero debía a proteger la tierra, y bueno también a Chichi, ella siempre había cocinado para él y le lavaba la ropa, podía ser un poco gruñona pero era divertida, la quería, no era muy linda pero tenía su encanto, pensaba que tan fuertes serian, también pensaba como podría vencerlos dudaba que Vegueta aceptara fusionarse de nuevo, pero sabía que llegado el momento podrían utilizar a Gogeta o también a Vegito como última opción, pero el también quiera pelear sin fusionarse, así era más emocionante, mañana seria un nuevo día, mañana empezaría su entrenamiento para derrotar a los enemigos que vinieran a la tierra.

La noche encerraba los miedos y dudas que nacían de sus almas, pero pronto saldría el sol, y deberían tomar decisiones, mañana comenzaba la cuenta regresiva, el mundo estaba en peligro y ellos eran los únicos que podrían salvarla, eran la última línea de defensa, cada uno de ellos, sabía que esta podría ser su última batalla.


	5. Soledad y Reproches

Capitulo 5: Soledad y Reproches.

Hacía más de una semana que la suprema Kaiosama los alerto sobre una amenaza en la tierra, para los Saiyajin solo significaba una sola cosa, entrenarse más alla de sus límites, la humanidad vivía sus días con tranquilidad sin saber que tal vez sus horas estaban contadas, pero como siempre los Saiyajin tratarían de detener esta amenaza sin que el resto de la humanidad se enterara.

En corporación capsula, Bulma estaba sentada en su oficina, Vegueta pasaba todo el día en la cámara de gravedad, tal y como lo hacía en sus primeros años viviendo en la tierra, se levantaba antes que ella despertara, y regresaba cuando ella ya estaba dormida, prácticamente no lo había visto en días, rara vez salía de la cámara aun para comer, pedía que se le llevara la comida ahí, no es que le molestara, pero extrañaba su presencia, sus peleas verbales, todo del, su hijo Trunks tampoco aparecía, desde que supieron de la nueva amenaza, dejo de asistir a corporación capsula, y nuevamente ella tuvo que asumir el mando de su empresa, sabía que su hijo estaba entrenando para la pelea, aun así lo extrañaba, el siempre fue un poco más apegado a ella que con su padre, su otro hijo M. Trunks igual que Vegueta no salía de la cámara de gravedad, entrenaba con su padre, era extraño aunque sabía que era su hijo, parecía estar alejada de ella, tal vez por los recuerdos de su verdadera madre que había fallecido, trataba de evitarla, mantenía siempre una distancia de ella, lo comprendía, solo esperaba que pronto las heridas de el sanaran, su hija Bra siempre había sido hija de papa, aun que era muy parecida a ella, la verdad es que siempre hubo una extraña barrera, solo tenían la relación madre hija, común y corriente, pero conforme fue creciendo esa relación parecía cada vez mas efímera, no sabía nada de su hija, tuvo que reconocerlo, no sabía si estaba enamorada, sus problemas, sus dudas, desconocía lo que pasaba en la vida de su hija, no sabía porque de repente tuvo estos pensamientos, le era difícil aceptar que en verdad su familia era algo distante desde hace años, sus hijos desde jóvenes fueron tan independientes de ella, que sin darse cuenta se alejaban poco a poco, sabía que su esposo la quería, pero la convivencia con el no era la de una pareja común, bueno tampoco tenía una pareja común, ya que este era un Saiyajin, el príncipe de una raza guerrera, "malditos Saiyajin" pensó con gracia al recordar a su amigo Goku, que era muy parecido a Vegueta, todo en su mundo era entrenamiento, no tenía la familia perfecta, pero era lo que ella quería, ¿o no?, pero solo en ese momento se sintió sola.

En la montaña Paoz Goku estaba sentado en la mesa de su casa, devorando su desayuno hecho por Chichi, su hijo Gohan llegaría en cualquier momento, al día siguiente de que acompañaron a la suprema Kaiosama, Gohan fue muy temprano a su casa para ir a entrenar, esto al principio desconcertó a Goku ya que rara vez el deseaba entrenar, pero lo llevo con gusto, al principio está feliz que su hijo mayor tuviera interés, pero al pasar los días veía con desanimo como es que al parecer por tantos años de paz este había perdido totalmente el sentido de guerrero, fallaba mucho en sus técnicas su estilo de combate era muy sencillo, pero estaba seguro que con los días volvería a recuperarlo y él estaría ahí para ayudarlo.

-Gracias por la comida, bueno me voy, Gohan no ha de tardar en llegar.- le dijo Goku a su esposa mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Espera Goku, por lo menos recoge tus platos de la mesa, no puedo hacer todo por ti.- Chichi le pidió al Saiyajin que le ayudara, cada día era más cansado tener que cocinar tantos volúmenes de comida para su esposo.

-Claro.- Goku extrañado era la primera vez que Chichi le pedía eso, pero lo hizo.

-Goku, por que no pasas el día de hoy aquí en tu casa, hace mucho que no estabas aquí.- le dijo Chichi.

-Lo siento Chichi, pero debo entrenar, además no tarda en venir Gohan.- le explico Goku mientras terminaba de recoger sus platos.

-Pero desde que regresaste no has pasado ni un solo día aquí conmigo.- le reclamo.

-Pero es que debo entrenar Chichi, sabes que hay un enemigo que amenaza la tierra.- le respondió Goku esperando que lo entendiera.

-Siempre hay amenazas Goku, si no es Cell, es Majin Buu uh otro enemigo, para ti siempre hay amenazas, y aun cuando no las hay siempre te vas y me dejas.- Chichi empezaba a enfadarse de la actitud de Goku.

-Pero es que debo entrenar para hacerme más fuerte.- Goku trato de defenderse.

-Y no eres ya el hombre más fuerte del universo, además no te pido que dejes de entrenar, solo que pases tiempo conmigo.- Chichi sentía como las lagrimas llenaban sus ojos pero, debía ser fuerte, había esperado esto tanto tiempo.

-Lo sé Chichi, pero tú sabes no se qué tan fuerte sea, no sé si podamos ganarle.- Goku no sabía que decir.

-Siempre es lo mismo Goku, siempre tienes una excusa para irte, pareciera que no te gusta estar conmigo, dime Goku ¿acaso no me amas?- le pregunto Chichi, deseaba esa respuesta.

-yo… bueno tu sabes… siempre me has cocinado, eres la madre de mis hijos, tu siempre me atiendes, eres muy buena Chichi.- Goku no sabía exactamente que responder, nunca le había hecho esa pregunta, no tenia respuesta.

-Eso es todo, solo sirvo para ser tu maldita sirvienta, acaso soy una maldita máquina para hacerte de comer, para lavarte la ropa, para tener a tus hijos y para revolcarme en la cama cuando tú tengas ganas de sexo, solo soy eso para ti.- Chichi estaba incrédula, ante la respuesta de Goku.

-Perdón.- solo atino a decir estas palabras.

-Demonios Goku ¿me amas o no? – volvió a preguntar Chichi.

-No lo sé.- Goku tuvo que admitir que no tenia respuesta.

-Entonces ¿por qué demonios te casaste conmigo?- era el límite de Chichi.

-Por que te lo prometí.- le dijo Goku sin vacilar.

-Nunca me has amado.- Chichi lo veía incrédula.

-No lo sé… yo… no sé que es el amor… bueno es que amo a mis hijos, pero yo no lo sé, cuando tú me pediste que me casara contigo yo no sabía que significaba, pero perdón, pero… yo no sé si te amo.- Goku estaba teniendo una lucha interna, acaso era tan difícil decirle que sí, pero no podía mentirle, no sabía exactamente lo que sentía, porque ni el mismo lo sabía.

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL!, yo te amo Goku, desde que era niña, desde la primera vez que te vi, siempre te ame, soñaba contigo, pasaba todas las noches, esperando que tu regresaras por mí, yo soñaba que me amabas, que eres mi esposo perfecto.- chichi se derrumbaba.

-Cada vez que te ibas a entrenar, cada vez que te ibas a enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo, te eh estado esperando, pero tú, tu maldito idiota, maldito y estúpido egocéntrico, siempre te ibas y nunca pensabas en mi, o en tu familia, eres un imbécil Goku, tu siempre me abandonabas como una maldita muñeca vieja, y cuando volvías a los años aquí estaba yo de estúpida que te recibía con los brazos abiertos, ¿sabes por qué?, porque te amaba, una y otra vez yo te perdonaba tus errores, tus abandonos, tu ineptitud como esposo, pero tú nunca fuiste capaz de verlo, siempre cegado en tus malditas peleas, en tu estúpido entrenamiento, te daba igual siempre todo.- Chichi estaba llorando con gran amargura.

-Lo siento Chichi, yo no soy el marido perfecto que tu buscabas, pero creo que tu lo sabías, yo no puedo ser de otra forma, se que no soy muy listo, pero tu si, sabias como era yo, no hay forma que yo fuera diferente.- le respondió Goku de la mejor manera que pudo.

-Eres un imbécil Goku.- Chichi le dijo esto último derrumbándose totalmente, su héroe había muerto.

-En verdad lo siento.- Goku se volvió a disculpar.

Goku vio a llorando a Chichi, pensaba ir a consolarla, pero sabía que eso le haría más daño, dejaría que se calmara cuando regresara del entrenamiento hablaría de nuevo con ella, se dirigió a la puerta, vio a Chichi de nuevo arrodillada en el piso de la cocina llorando, afuera Gohan escucho parte de la discusión de sus padres, al principio quiso intervenir, pero decidió no hacerlo, esto era algo que tenían que arreglar entre ellos, siempre supo que no eran el matrimonio perfecto, pero nunca pensó que las cosas llegaría a estar así de mal, pero decidió que no era el momento de preocuparse por eso, había cosas más importantes que hacer.

Goku se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, veía a Chichi, sentía algo de remordimiento por las palabras que le había dicho su esposa, y también por no poder darle una respuesta más clara, la abrió lentamente y dio un último vistazo hacia su esposa, salió de su casa pudo ver a Gohan parado cerca de la entrada, era obvio que había escuchado la pelea, pero no le dijo nada, sin mediar palabra los dos Saiyajines salieron volando hacia las montañas, su entrenamiento era lo único que debía estar en sus mentes.


	6. Los Otros

Capitulo 6: Los otros.

Kaioshin estaba en el planeta supremo, junto con el anciano y la recién aparecida suprema Kaiosama, aun trataba de saber por qué ella había sobrevivido y porque hasta ahora reaparecía, no tenia lógica, él sabía perfectamente que ella había muerto por causa de Majin Buu, pero no sabía el por qué estaba ahí, incluso fue a preguntarle a Enma-daio Sama, pero este le confirmo que efectivamente la suprema Kaiosama había muerto hace mucho incluso su alma se había perdido por las reencarnación, el misterio sobre ella lo intrigaba una y otra vez.

-Dime, como es posible que estés viva, tu deberías estar muerta.- le pregunto abiertamente Kaioshin.

-Aun no es tiempo que te diga el por qué pero, te aseguro que pronto lo sabrás, bueno me retiro, iré a la tierra, quiero ver los avances que han tenido, cuando sea la hora de decir la verdad, te llamare, por el momento me retiro, fue un placer verlo antepasado.- sin decir más la suprema Kaiosama se fue, dejando a un Kaioshin y al anciano con más dudas que las que tenían al principio.

La suprema Kaiosama llego primero donde se encontraba Goku, lo vio entrenando con su hijo Gohan, mantenían una ligera lucha, si se le puede llamar así, a pelear en SSJ 2, Gohan trataba de mantener el ritmo de pelea de su padre, pero este le superaba en habilidad y en fuerza, cuando se dieron cuenta que la suprema Kaiosama los observaba detuvieron su lucha.

-Hola, ocurrió algo.- pregunto Gohan a la recién llegada.

-No ha pasado nada, solo quería venir a verlos, por favor sigan adelante, no los molestare.- la suprema Kaiosama bajo junto a un árbol que daba sombra y se sentó a mirar la pelea.

Veía como Goku trataba de provocar a Gohan para que este peleara con más fuerza, los golpes de Gohan eran fácilmente bloqueados por Goku, cuando este tomaba la iniciativa en el ataque, Gohan pasaba muchas dificultades para detenerlo, recibía varios golpes muy fuertes, era frustrante tratar de mantener el nivel de su padre, sentía impotencia, sentía que el retrasaba el entrenamiento de este, la suprema Kaiosama después de verlos casi una hora luchar se levanto y se despidió.

Apareció de nuevo en una isla desierta, ahí vio como dos guerreros peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, eran Goten y Trunks que desde el día después que la suprema Kaiosama apareció habían ido a entrenar a esa remota isla, para perfeccionar sus habilidades, se acerco a ellos.

-Hola ¿cómo están? Veo que están entrenando duro.- ella los saludo.

-Muy bien, gracias.- respondió Goten.

-si, estamos entrenando para la pelea.- le respondió Trunks algo agitado.

-También veo que no están solos.- les dijo pícaramente la suprema Kaiosama cuando vio a dos chicas que se aproximaban.

-Hola, toma Goten debes rehidratarte, si no te desmayaras.- Bra le ofrecía una bebida a Goten que sudaba a más no poder.

-Toma también Trunks.- le ofreció tímidamente Marrón.

-Bueno es que, cuando les dijimos que vendríamos a una isla quisieron venir con nosotros, algo a si como unas vacaciones.- respondió muy avergonzado Trunks al verse descubiertos estando solos con Bra y Marrón.

-Bueno no los interrumpo, sigan entrenando los veré un rato y después me retirare.- al decir esto los dos jóvenes volvieron a entrenarse, querían ganar más fuerza, solo tenían un año para hacerlo.

-Y ustedes son sus novias.- les pregunto la suprema Kaiosama, bastante interesada.

-Bueno, no pero queríamos darle nuestro apoyo.- contesto marrón bastante sonrojada.

-Si es que mi hermano es un tonto, y no quería dejarlo solo pero bueno esta Goten, y también quería ayudarlo.- Bra era mucho más segura que Marrón pero era claro que la pregunta de la suprema Kaiosama la tomo de sorpresa.

Al igual que con Goku y Gohan, la suprema Kaiosama paso un rato contemplando a los jóvenes guerreros, se sorprendió que Bra no entrenara con ellos, le parecía muy interesante que a pesar de tener sangre Saiyajin no le interesara hacerse fuerte, aun así dejo todo por el momento y se marcho de la isla despidiéndose de los 4 jóvenes.

Apareció en la cámara de gravedad, en el momento que puso un pie en ella, la gravedad aumentada casi la hace caer de rodillas al piso, pero pudo soportar el peso, vio como Vegueta y M. Trunks entrenaban duramente, tal vez de las tres parejas que había visitado, ellos eran los que su entrenamiento era el más fuerte, los dos Saiyajines al sentir la presencia de la suprema Kaiosama, pararon su entrenamiento.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- pregunto Vegueta bastante molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

-Buenas tardes señor Vegueta, solo he venido a ver su entrenamiento por favor continúen.- les invito a seguir entrenando.

-Disculpe suprema Kaiosama el espacio aquí es muy poco, y al estar usted no podremos utilizarlo al 100%, pero tendremos cuidado de no incordiarla.- M Trunks al igual que su padre no estaba muy tranquilo con la presencia de la joven.

-No se preocupen, en este momento tengo igual poder que ustedes así que entrenen, no tengo temor a salir lastimada.- les respondió la suprema Kaiosama entendiendo el mensaje "lárgate o saldrás muy lastimada".

Vegueta solo hizo un sonido de desaprobación y continuaron entrenando, el poder que desplegaban era increíble, a pesar del reducido espacio, mantenía un combate cuerpo a cuerpo bastante intenso, aun así la suprema Kaiosama no pareció sorprendida ante su poder, Vegueta la veía de vez en cuando, recordaba que cuando Kaioshin vio el verdadero poder de los súper Saiyajin quedo sorprendido, pero para ella parecía un nivel de poder normal, se distrajo un momento y M. Trunks le propino un buen golpe en el abdomen, este se retorció del dolor pero rápidamente contesto con una serie de golpes que su hijo no pudo esquivar, pero el también era un hueso duro, y rápidamente contesto el ataque de su padre, la suprema Kaiosama los veía atentamente, de pronto sintió un pequeño Ki no muy lejos de ahí, se despidió de Vegueta y de M Trunks y desapareció de la cámara de gravedad dejando a los dos Saiyajines entrenar tranquilamente.

Apareció en un desierto, ahí encontró a una joven pelinegra que entrenaba junto a una mujer rubia, eran sin duda pan y 18, Pan trataba de atacar con todas sus fuerzas a 18 pero esta esquivaba sus ataques fácilmente, también cuando la joven bajaba la guardia esta la atacaba, pan simplemente no podía comparar sus poderes con los de 18, cuando sintieron que alguien los observaba, dejaron de practicar.

-Hola suprema Kaiosama.- la saludo Pan mientras secaba el sudor de su frente.

-Hola- contesto fríamente 18.

-Hola, no se preocupen por mi sigan entrenando.- les dijo la suprema Kaiosama mientras se sentaba en una roca.

-Muy bien, le agradezco a 18 que me ayudara a entrenar, se que tal vez no sea útil en la batalla, pero si todos se esfuerzan yo también quiero hacerlo.- le respondió Pan con una mirada llena de decisión.

-Continuemos.- le dijo 18 al momento que empezó a atacar.

Las dos siguieron entrenando, veía como la Pan trataba de mantener el ritmo de su rival pero sus niveles era diferentes, le agradaba el entusiasmo que Pan le ponía al entrenamiento, ella era toda una Saiyajin pensó ella, tras casi una hora de ver a la joven Pan esforzándose, se despidió de ellas y desapareció también.

Bulma estaba en el estudio de su casa, leía un poco cuando apareció frente a ella la suprema Kaiosama, Bulma ahogo un pequeño grito, pero al ver quién era, se calmo rápidamente, pero también se extraño de verla ahí, bueno ella no era una guerrera, pero al extraña visitante la intrigo.

-Buenos días.- saludo cordialmente la suprema Kaiosama.

-Buenos días, dime ¿Qué te traer por aquí?- pregunto la científica.

-Solo venia a platicar un poco.- le respondió la joven.

-Perdona mi educación, por favor toma asiento.- le indico Bulma.

La suprema Kaiosama se sentó y se quedo observando la habitación, era muy extraña su mirada, parecía contener algo de nostalgia al ver esa habitación, pero Bulma estaba segura que era la primera vez que ella estaba ahí, la joven permanecía en silencio observando a su alrededor.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- ofreció Bulma.

-Claro, no se moleste, yo sirvo.- dijo la suprema Kaiosama.

Bulma vio como ella se dirigió a la gaveta oculta donde tenía los vinos, tomo una botella y preparo dos bebidas, le entrego un vaso a Bulma y se dirigió nuevamente al sillón que estaba enfrene de Bulma, la científica estaba asombrada, ¿Cómo supo donde estaba la gaveta?, también como supo que vino le gustaba a ella, no podía entender, pensó que tal vez al ser un ser supremo estas cosas las supiera después de todo ella era una diosa de dioses, pero aun así estas interrogantes estaban en su mente.

-Conforme a su pregunta, he observado a todos, mientras entrenaban y aunque parezca un poco precipitado, he visto el avance de sus entrenamientos y he juzgado la situación.- le respondió la suprema Kaiosama.

-¿Qué ha juzgado con lo que ha visto?- pregunto Bulma dando otro trago a su copa.

-La situación es muy apremiante debo decirle pero antes de omitir mi juicio, me gustaría pensar un poco más las cosas.- la suprema Kaiosama tomo otro sorbo de su vaso.

-ya veo.- Bulma quería saber, pero era preferible no presionar a su invitada, tenía muchas dudas pero estaba segura que pronto tendrían respuestas.

-¿Es usted feliz?- la pregunta de la suprema Kaiosama tomo desprevenido a Bulma.

-Claro que soy feliz.- dijo la científica muy segura de su respuesta, pero también había algo de dudas en su corazón.

-Ya veo.- dijo la suprema Kaiosama mirándola y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y de que es lo que quería charlar suprema Kaiosama.- le pregunto Bulma.

-Shiine.- le respondió la suprema Kaiosama

-¿Shiine?- extrañaba Bulma que era eso.

-Es mi nombre, puedes llamarme así.- Shiine volvió a tomar un trago de su vaso.

-Bueno Shiine, de que te gustaría hablar.- volvió a preguntar Bulma.

-De todo y de nada, solo estoy preocupada por el destino que pueda tener la tierra.- le dijo sinceramente Shiine.

-Sí pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien, con Goku y los demás acabaran con todos.- le dijo Bulma, ella noto como menciono a Goku y no a su esposo Vegueta.

-Así que aun aquí hay pequeños rastros.- susurro para sí misma la suprema Kaiosama para sí misma.

-Que dijo no la escuche.- Bulma no pudo escuchar lo último que dijo la suprema Kaiosama.

-No nada, pero aun así yo sigo preocupada, no sé que pueda ser del destino de la tierra.- Shiine acabo con el contenido de su vaso, Bulma le invito para que se sirviera todo lo que ella quisiera.

-Sabes la historia de M. Trunks.- le pregunto Bulma.

-Si un poco.- le dijo Shiine mientras se serbia otro vaso.

-El vino del futuro y nos ayudo a cambiar el destino.- la científica recordaba con nostalgia aquellas épocas.

- Si, es verdad, solo unas palabras pueden cambiar… el destino.- la suprema Kaiosama volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo Shiine?- pregunto la científica.

-No, nada, bueno si, ¿qué tanto afecto para ustedes conocer a su otro hijo M. Trunks?- le pregunto con interés la suprema Kaiosama.

-Aunque al principio fue algo raro, pero rápidamente nos acostumbramos, bueno en compañía de Goku y los demás he vivido tantas cosas que ya nada se me hace extraño.- le dijo la científica mientras por su mente viajaban las escenas de las aventuras de su juventud.

-Bueno me alegra escuchar estas palabras, Bulma ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- le pregunto la suprema Kaiosama.

-Claro, si yo puedo ayudar, con gusto lo hare.- Bulma estaba interesada que pretendía Shiine.

-Puedes Reunir a Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bra y a Pan aquí en tu casa hoy en la noche.- la petición sonó algo extraña para Bulma.

-Si, pero ¿para que ocupas a Bra y a Pan?- la cuestiono Bulma.

-Creo que es obvio Bulma, bueno me retiro debo hacer algunas cosas, por favor asegúrate que también estén presentes Vegueta y M. Trunks, a las ocho si es posible.- diciendo esto la suprema Kaiosama se despidió, termino su vaso y desapareció de la vista de Bulma.

Bulma se quedo mirando el lugar que antes era ocupado por la suprema Kaiosama, parecía que tenía un plan, no sabía cuál era pero si ella podía ayudaría a que se llevara a cabo, así que empezó a hacer llamadas, reuniría a los guerreros esa noche en su casa.

En la montaña Paoz Chichi estaba sentada en su alcoba, pensaba lo que había ocurrido algunas horas con Goku, la verdad era cruel y dolía, dolía demasía, pero aun así, hacía muchos años que ella presentía eso, que su marido no la amaba, pero no era hora de derrumbarse, si Goku no la amaba, eso ya no era importante para ella, ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, ser feliz los últimos años de su vida, a lado o no de su marido, Goku nunca cambiaria, y no le importaba, el nunca seria de otra forma Goku siempre seria Goku, el marido irresponsable que nunca atiende a su mujer, ese que nunca da muestras de cariño a menos que sea muy necesario, ese que ni siquiera fue buen padre, ahora comprendía por que Gohan admiraba tanto a piccolo, era al figura paterna que nunca tuvo en Goku, y su hijo Goten, no estuvo ahí los primeros años de vida, y después prefirió irse con un desconocido que ver a su hijo convertirse en hombre, por ello del desapego de Goten hacia su padre, ese idiota que lo único que había en su cerebro era pelear, entrenar y comer, ese imbécil al que ella le había servido toda la vida, ahora era su turno de ser feliz, ya no se preocuparía por su marido, que se las arreglara él solo, ella solo quería paz en su corazón y juro que la tendría.

Todos los guerreros mencionados por la suprema Kaiosama se encontraban en el comedor principal de la corporación capsula, ya casi era la hora acordada, Bulma había decidido que comieran antes de la reunión, le fue fácil localizar a Goku y a Gohan, y con la ayuda de la teletrasnportacion de Goku fue fácil dar con los demás, a Vegueta y a M. Trunks los amenazo que si no asistían volaría la cámara de gravedad, de buena gana acepto M. Trunks pero Vegueta trato de luchar pero en cuanto dio su negativa Bulma puso en marcha la cuenta regresiva para autodestruir la cámara, a lo que Vegueta accedió inmediatamente, ya habían terminado de cenar, y estaban tomando unos cuantos tragos, platicaban sobre sus entrenamientos cuando una pregunta los saco de su conversación.

-Disculpen, pero ¿Qué hago yo aquí?- Pregunto Bra, no entendía por qué estaba ahí rodeada de los guerreros Saiyajin.

-La suprema Kaiosama pidió que asistieras.- le dijo Bulma.

- ¿Qué demonios quiere esa tipa con mi hija?- Vegueta le pregunto a Bulma algo molesto porque si hija estuviera ahí.

- No lo sé Vegueta solo me pidió que ella asistiera.- la científica dio un sorbo de su cerveza, cuando apenas llego la hora acordada apareció la suprema Kaiosama y Kaioshin.

-Buenas noches- saludaron los seres supremos.

-Bueno dejémonos de rodeos, ¿para qué demonios interrumpes nuestro entrenamiento?, si tú misma sabes de lo apremiantes que es nuestra situación.- rápidamente Vegueta exigió una explicación.

-Muy bien, se los diré, pero creo que me gustaría algo de tomar, ¿tú no?- le pregunto a Kaioshin este movió un poco su cabeza de manera afirmativa, tomaron una cerveza, era la primera vez que tomaría una bebida así Kaioshin, pero la suprema Kaiosama aprecia que ya lo había hecho antes.

-Bueno díganos suprema Kaiosama, que es eso tan importante que tenía que decirnos.- pregunto Gohan.

-Bueno, los he estado observando desde el planeta supremo, y hoy mismo fui a verlos personalmente, para ver como iban sus entrenamientos.- les indico la suprema Kaiosama.

-¿Y para que quería ver los entrenamientos?- cuestiono Mirai Trunks.

-Quería evaluar la situación, tratar de ver su avance, yo sé que es un corto tiempo, pero recuerden que tenemos poco tiempo.- Shiine tomo otro trago de su cerveza.

-Suprema Kaiosama, para que me cito a mi.- Pregunto Pan.

-Es claro que como parte de los guerreros que pelearan, deberías estar informada.- la respuesta sorprendió a todos y mucho más a Pan, la suprema Kaiosama la consideraba para la pelea.

-Pero Pan es muy.- Trunks no termino la frase cuando.

-tiene potencial, un poco desperdiciado pero creo que tiene potencial, veo ese punto suprema Kaiosama, y con un entrenamiento adecuado, podrá ayudarnos.- M Trunks hablo y miro fijamente a Pan, esta se ruborizo, ese Trunks pensaba que ella tenía potencial, era increíble, no lo podía creer.

-He sentido su energía, a entrenado muy duro y a aumentado su Ki, creo que podría aumentarlo bastante.- termino su frase M. Trunks y todos se quedaron mirando a Pan.

-Bueno suprema Kaiosama, ¿Y a mí para que me cito?- pregunto Bra.

-Para la misma razón que Pan.- cuando termino de decir esto Vegueta, Bulma y Trunks se levantaron.

-¡Como piensas que dejare que mi hija participe en esta pelea!- grito Vegueta, no podía ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Es verdad no puede.- Trunks también estaba exaltado.

-Pero si ella ni siquiera es una guerrera, es una niña común y corriente es impensable que deje a una hija mía pelear como barbará.- Bulma no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Bra aun siendo una niña, o lo que digas, es semi Saiyajin es claro que tiene el potencial, aunque tú no lo quieras ver papa, ella lleva tu sangre, puede ser una guerrera si se le entrena adecuadamente.- M Trunks volvió a intervenir, Goku y sus hijos veían con algo de gracia la escena, pero les parecía algo interesante pero también arriesgado que la suprema Kaiosama quisiera que ellas dos participaran en la batalla.

-Bueno aun así, este no es el tema principal de la reunión.- sentencio la suprema Kaiosama con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces cual es?- pregunto Goten.

-Con lo que he visto, y aun si aumentan su poder, al final de la batalla, será una derrota total.- la suprema Kaiosama sentencio fríamente.

-No digas eso, han pasado pocos días, pero en unos meses seremos mucho mas fuertes.- Goku no estaba de acuerdo con la suprema Kaiosama.

-lo siento señor Goku, pero estoy en desacuerdo, no dudo que tal vez en poder puedan hacer algo, pero me refiero a la forma en que pelean, díganme, como se imaginan que será la pelea con los Kyter.- la pregunta dejo en silencio a los guerreros.

-¿Kyter?- pregunto Kaioshin.

-Si- le respondió Shiine.

-"ahora entiendo todo"- pensó el supremo Kaiosama.

-No lo sé, ¿que son los Kyter?- Pregunto Gohan.

-Son los insectos con los que pelearon, así se llaman cuando están en su estado adulto, pero díganme ¿han pensado como será?- volvió a preguntar.

-No, la verdad no hemos pensado, pero ha de ser como cualquier otra pelea.- dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa y su mano atrás de la cabeza.

-No señor Goku, hasta ahora han enfrentado a enemigos, que tiene racionalidad, además generalmente tiene pelea donde se enfrentan uno a uno, o dos a uno, pero los Kyter son diferentes, ellos no atacan así, no son guerreros, no piensan como ustedes, si aparecen 20 de ellos, los 20 atacaran a la vez, esta no será como pelear con Majin Buu o los androides, será una pelea muy diferente, ustedes siempre han entrenado para ese tipo de peleas, esta será una pelea totalmente diferente, si ustedes siguen entrenando igual como lo han hecho hasta ahora, no dudo que derroten a varios de ellos, pero al final serán abrumados por el resto.- la suprema Kaiosama termino.

Los guerreros se quedaron pensativos, no lo habían visto así, en verdad pensaban que pelearían con los 100 uno a uno acabarían con ellos, pero de esta forma, sus esperanzas se venían a los suelos de nuevo.

-Y que sugiere que hagamos suprema Kaiosama.- pregunto Gohan.

-Entrenen, en una semana, quiero que se reúnan de nuevo aquí, ustedes familia Son, traigan todas sus pertenencias, a partir de ese día, vivirán todos juntos.- Al terminar de decir la frase Vegueta pego un grito de desaprobación.

-¡ESTAS LOCA SI PIENSAS QUE DEJARE QUE ELLOS VIVAN EN MI CASA!- el grito de Vegueta retumbo en toda la casa.

-Claro que no señor Vegueta, vivirán en otro lugar pero de aquí partiremos todos.- les contesto la suprema Kaiosama muy divertida al ver la reacción del príncipe de los Saiyajin.

-Entonces preparare unas capsulas de casas y de provisiones.- dijo Bulma, Vegueta volteo pero vio que su mujer dio por hecho ese asunto.

-Bueno me retiro, en una semana vendré por ustedes, por cierto, no quería hacer esto, pero, voy a traer ayuda.- la suprema Kaiosama les dijo algo que no esperaban.

-¿Ayuda?-pregunto Goku.

-Si, son unos guerreros muy fuertes creo que serán de gran ayuda para esto.- les dijo la suprema Kaiosama, después hizo una reverencia y desapareció de la vista de todos.

-Adonde fue.- preguntaron todos.

-Creo que fue por la ayuda que menciono.- Les dijo Kaioshin, después el también se retiro.

Los guerreros Z se quedaron pensando, como harían para ganar esta batalla, de que guerreros hablaba la suprema Kaiosama, serian tan fuertes, todos estaban ansiosos por conocerlos, poco a poco los Son se retiraron de la casa de Bulma, después Trunks y Goten también se marcharon, Pan y Bra se quedaron en la corporación Capsula, Vegueta y M Trunks volvieron a la cámara de gravedad, no podían desperdiciar el tiempo, cada según perdido era irremplazable, su objetivo era hacerse aun más fuertes de lo que eran.

La semana paso y los guerreros se reunieron en la corporación capsula, Goku, Gohan, Pan, Videl y Chichi estaban el en jardín junto a varias maletas, Trunks y Goten llegaron también con su equipaje, Bulma también ya tenía todas sus maletas listas, reunieron todos los equipajes y los metieron en capsulas, Vegueta de mala gana salió de su cámara de gravedad y también la convirtió en capsula, M Trunks estaba conversando animadamente con su hermana Bra, cuando en eso apareció Kaioshin.

-Hola supremo Kaiosama, ¿Dónde se encuentra la suprema Kaiosama?- pregunto Gohan.

-Aun no llega.- dijo el supremo Kaiosama, todos pensaban que ella estaba en el planeta supremo pero al parecer no estaba ahí.

-Hola.- apareció de la nada la suprema Kaiosama.

-Hola Shiine.- la saludo Bulma.

-¿y donde están esos supuestos guerreros que nos ayudaran?, no me digas que se acobardaron.- se burlo Vegueta al verla llegar sola.

-No señor Vegueta, no han de tardar en llegar.- les dijo la suprema Kaiosama.

Estuvieron un rato en el jardín, Bulma hizo traer bebidas para todos en lo que esperaban el arribo de los guerreros, tenían ganas de conocer a esos guerreros que la suprema Kaiosama iba a traer, de vez en cuando miraban al cielo, pensando que llegarían en algún tipo de nave espacial, pero no veían nada, tampoco estaban en la tierra, no habían sentido algún Ki poderoso aparecer, aun no estaban muy seguros como llegarían, paso casi una hora desde que la suprema Kaiosama apareció, ya estaban desesperándose cuando, una explosión delante de ellos, los hizo levantarse, pudieron sentir 5 presencias, dos de ellas eran muy familiares pero 3 de ella eran totalmente desconocidas, pero había algo muy extraño en ellas.

-Por fin llegaron.- anuncio la suprema Kaiosama, delante de ellos había una nave muy parecida a la cámara de gravedad de Vegueta, pero era más grande, rápidamente reconocieron el emblema de la corporación capsula.

La puerta se abrió, todos estaban expectantes, nadie se movía, de la nave salió un joven, cuando lo vieron, notaron rápidamente que su cabello era bicolor, como el de Gotenks, pero era algo diferente, su rostro era muy peculiar, jurarían que lo habían visto en alguna parte pero no sabían dónde, calcularon que tendría unos 14 o 15 años, traía unos pantalones naranjas, una chamarra azul de la corporación capsula, después salió una joven, muy atractiva, todos los jóvenes se quedaron mirándola, era extremadamente hermosa, tanto o más que la misma Bra, era alta, de piel blanca su cabello era oscuro, tenía el pelo largo amarrado en una pequeña coleta, su cabello era algo erizado, con algunos picos sobresaliendo de su frente, su rostro les recordaba a alguien pero no podían identificar a quien pero era bastante familiar, sobre todo su mirada, tenía más o menos la edad de Bra, alrededor de 20 años, luego salió un joven muy alto y apuesto, se veía bastante serio, su cabello alborotado y largo amarrado en una coleta caía en su espalda, su rostro era endemoniadamente familiar, pero lo que más les llamo la atención es que estos tres sujetos tenían cola, si no había duda era la cola de un Saiyajin, luego salió la cuarta persona, se quedaron boquiabiertos, no era otro más que el mismísimo Goku, también notaron que traía su cola a diferencia del Goku que tenían a lado, la quinta persona salió, ya la había reconocido, era Bulma, pero se veía mucho más joven su cabello era largo, cuando salió de la nave fue directamente hacia el Goku que venía con ellos y este la tomo de la mano y le regalo una sonrisa, ella se veía muy radiante, la suprema se acerco a los recién llegados y se volteo al resto de los guerreros.

-Bueno este joven de cabello bicolor es Gohein, la linda chica de aquí es Minazuki, el apuesto joven se llama Gokei, bueno a estos dos creo que ya los conocen así que no falta que les diga sus nombres, bueno para evitar tanta presentación, familia Son, Familia Brief, les presento a la Familia Son Brief.- termino la presentación de la suprema Kaiosama.

El silencio se hizo presente y el mundo se detuvo en ese instante.


	7. Son Brief

(Nota: para diferenciar a Goku y a Bulma de la Familia Son Brief les llamare A. Goku y A. Bulma)

Capitulo 7: Son Brief.

-Bueno para evitar tanta presentación, Familia Son, Familia Brief, les presento a la Familia Son Brief.- término la presentación de la suprema Kaiosama.

Todos los guerreros estaban en shock, estaban ahí frente a estos 5 individuos, la suprema Kaiosama acababa de presentarles como la familia Son Brief, Vegueta veía como la otra Bulma estaba tomada de la mano del otro Goku, pero lo que más lo impresiono, era la sonrisa que tenia ella, nunca había visto en su mujer esa sonrisa, no solo era felicidad, era algo mas, algo que él jamás había visto, también el otro Goku le devolvía una sonrisa parecida, no era la estúpida sonrisa de siempre del Kakarotto que conocía, era diferente, miro a los jóvenes que estaban a lado de la pareja, estos les hicieron un pequeño saludo con la mano, pero también parecía que los veían con algo de asombro, miraban una y otra vez a su Bulma y a Kakarotto, la joven dio una pequeña sonrisa y camino hacia ellos, era muy linda pensó, traía una blusa pegada a su cuerpo y una diminuta mini falta color roja, se acerco caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

-Es increíble mama, es tal y como nos dijo Shiine, aquí terminaste casada con Vegueta, quien lo diría.- Minazuki acerco su rostro a Vegueta, parecía como si viera a un insecto extraño, luego volvió a sonreír.

-Y papa está con esa señora.- Gohein se acerco con a Chichi.

Bulma los veía atentamente, estaba en shock su mente prodigiosa no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, vio como el tercer joven se acerco y veía detenidamente a los dos Trunks, luego dirigía su vista hacia Bra, caminaba lentamente miraba inexpresivo hacia Gohan y Goten, estos dieron un paso hacia atrás, no podían articular palabras, después que Gokei paso la vista a todos los guerreros, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, era la misma sonrisa que Goku, Bulma lo miro atentamente tenía el rostro de su padre, era extremadamente parecido a Goku, Minazuki tenía los rasgos de ella, pero también tenía un ligero aire a Goku, no solo por su altura también y su cabello alborotado, el más joven sin duda era el que tenia tanto rasgos de Bulma y Goku pero estaban tan equilibrados a diferencia de los dos mayores.

-Mucho gusto, espero que podamos se de ayuda, Shiine nos platico sobre el problema que corrían y platicando con mi familia decidimos que si podíamos ser de ayuda, lo haríamos con gusto.- A. Bulma se acerco a los guerreros, aun con A. Goku tomado de su mano, el parecía no querer soltar a su mujer.

-SIP, será interesante enfrentar a esos bichos.- A. Goku se veía alegre al pensar que habría enemigos poderosos con los que pelear.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué están tan callados?- Minazuki los miraba con una sonrisa, se divertía con la reacción de todos.

-Bueno… es un gusto, yo soy Gohan.- Gohan reacciono, pero aun estaba bastante dudoso.

-Yo soy Goten y este es Trunks.- Goten rápidamente se puso enfrente de Minazuki, tomo por el cuello a Trunks que aun no salía de su asombro.

-Mucho gusto, vaya que si son bastantes lindos, o no hermanito.- Minazuki acerco su rostro, luego volteo a Gokei.

-¿yo que se?- Gokei miro extrañado la reacción de Goten, al parecer su hermana lo había impresionado.

-¿Y ustedes son?- Gohein se acerco a Bra y a Pan.

-Bueno yo soy Pan, y ella es Bra.- al escuchar Bra ser mencionada, dio un ligero saludo.

-¿y tú eres M. Trunks no es así?- Gokei observo al otro Trunks

-Si, yo soy.- M. Trunks lo veía fijamente, tenía algo de recelo.

-La suprema Kaiosama nos hablo un poco sobre ustedes.- A. Bulma se acerco a su contraparte.

-Pues es una sorpresa para nosotros la verdad no esperábamos que vinieran ustedes.- Bulma se acerco a su contraparte, aunque eran la misma persona se veían totalmente diferentes, Vegueta veía una y a otra.

-Vaya, yo me veo idéntico aquí.- A. Goku veía a su contraparte mientras ponía su típica sonrisa y su mano detrás de la cabeza, la pose marca Goku.

-Somos igualitos.- el otro Goku tomo la misma pose y ambos se reían como tontos de sí mismos.

-¡Pero qué estúpida broma es esta! - Vegueta estaba totalmente desconcertado.

-No es ninguna broma señor Vegueta, bueno, creo que es hora de partir.- la suprema Kaiosama hizo la indicación, todos los guerreros se prepararon para irse.

Goku tomo a Chichi en sus brazos y emprendió el vuelo Vegueta hizo lo mismo con Bulma, A Goku también tomo a su mujer en sus brazos y salieron volando también, el grupo de guerreros seguía por detrás a la suprema Kaiosama, los Son volaban juntos compartían comentarios sobre los recién llegados, también lo hacían los Brief, cerca de la suprema Kaiosama los Son Brief volaban tranquilamente, Bulma observo como ellos iban conversando animadamente, de vez en cuando veía que Gohein hacia caras graciosas y todos reían de ellas, parecían ser una familia muy unida.

Aun surcaban los cielos detrás de la suprema Kaiosama, Goten y Trunks se separaron un poco de sus respectivos grupos para charlar un poco, los dos amigos comentaban sus impresiones, acababan de conocer a una familia que se componía de su padre y su madre respectivamente, eso los había dejado asombrados, también se quedaron bastante impactados, nunca habían visto a una chica tan hermosa como Minazuki.

-Esa Minazuki sí que es linda ¿no? Goten no dejaba de mirarla.

-Si es verdad, se parece a mi madre aunque tiene muchos rastros del señor Goku, demasiados diría yo.- Trunks estaba mirando a su padre, se preguntaba como lo había tomado.

-Me pregunto qué tan fuertes serán.- pregunto Goten, la suprema Kaiosama había dicho que traería a guerreros muy fuertes para ayudarlos.

-Creo que los más fuertes son Gohein y Gokei.- M. Trunks al escuchar la conversación se unió a ellos.

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Trunks a su contraparte.

-Si, Minazuki creo que es como Bra, no creo que tenga tanta fuerza como Pan, se ve que es una chica que le importa más la vida normal que entrenar, aunque Bra a aprendido a controlas un poco su Ki no es mucho, y yo considero que son muy parecidas, en cambio los dos hermanos puedo ver que son peleadores, no sé qué tan fuertes sean, pero tengo la intención de averiguarlo.- Goten y Trunks asintieron a las afirmaciones de M Trunks, ellos también deseaban conocer su poder.

-Goten que ¿Qué tanto miras desde hace rato?- Trunks pregunto, y puso su vista al frente.

Los dos Trunks miraron con detenimiento, se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que es lo que miraba Goten, Minazuki volaba justo enfrente de ellos, podían ver sus piernas que sobresalían de su diminuta minifalda, pero también por causa del aire dejaba un poco descubierto algo más que sus piernas, al principio trataron de no mirar, pero la tentación les gano, y aceleraron un poco su vuelo para acercarse un poco mas incluso el reservado M. Trunks también acelero su paso, estaban agudizando su vista cuando una voz los saco de tarea.

-Tiene muy bonitas las piernas mi hermana ¿no?, oh acaso ustedes están tratando de ver que hay debajo de su falda ehh.- justo sobre ellos se encontraba Gohein, que les sonreía maliciosamente cuando descubrió sus intenciones.

-No para nada es que el aire nos estorba un poco.- dijo Goten lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-jeje, ok, como digan, bueno nos vemos.- Gohein apresuro su paso y voló con dirección a Minazuki.

Los tres jóvenes pensaban que le diría a su hermana pero se sintieron aliviados cuando cambio de dirección y se puso a lado de sus padres, los tres redujeron su visibilidad casi habían sido descubiertos, y no querían que pensaran que eran un trió de pervertidos, además cayeron en la cuenta, que al ser Minazuki hija de Goku y Bulma, en pocas palabras era como su hermana, se empezaron a sentir culpables, de la manera en que la miraron, entonces notaron que Minazuki volteaba hacia ellos, les sonrió de una maliciosa manera, los tres jóvenes se quedaron helados, los había descubierto, así que aumentaron la altura en la que volaban no querían caer de nuevo en la tentación.

Llevaban varios minutos volando cuando tres figuras aparecieron frente a ellos, se trataban de Krilin y su familia, al parecer Bulma les había llamado, para que 18 ayudara con el entrenamiento, Krilin también se sorprendió al conocer a la familia Son Brief, pero para ellos Krilin era un viejo conocido, tras unos minutos más de vuelo llegaron a una zona montañosa totalmente deshabitada, era muy parecida a la montaña Paoz pero esta aun estaba aun mas retirada de la civilización, la suprema Kaiosama bajo en un gran valle entre las montañas.

-Bueno aquí será el lugar donde entrenen.- les dijo la suprema Kaiosama.

-Es un bonito lugar.- Chichi estaba observando el valle era muy hermoso, aun mas que donde ellos Vivian.

-¿y para qué demonios nos trajiste aquí?- Vegueta no entendía el por qué tenía que abandonar un año su cámara de gravedad.

-Para que puedan entrenar todos, recuerden que les dije que si entrenan por separado no podrán hacer nada, deben conocerse y aprender a trabajar en equipo.- les indico la suprema Kaiosama.

-Bueno como sea, debemos instalarnos, traje algunas capsulas de casas, creo que si estamos de cuatro en cada una habrá el suficiente espacio para todos- dijo Bulma.

-Creo que será mejor si estamos todos en una sola, yo traigo una capsula que nos ayudara a ese fin.- A. Bulma busco entre sus cosas una pequeña estuchara, tomo una capsula y la arrojo bastante lejos.

Frente a todos aparición una gran casa, tenía casi el tamaño de la mansión de Bulma, estaba asombrada conocía bien las capsulas que fabricaban en su compañía, pero no existía una que pudiera albergar una casa como esa.

-¿Cómo puede albergar una capsula esa casa tan grande?- Pregunto Bulma.

-Es parte de la tecnología que hemos desarrollado en los laboratorios, en si esta es una de las capsulas prototipos que creo Gokei.- Dijo A. Bulma muy orgullosa de haber impresionado a su contraparte.

-¿de Gokei?- Bulma miro al joven que estaba sonriendo al ver como admiraban su trabajo.

-Si, el es el presidente de Corporación capsula, y también uno de los principales desarrolladores de tecnología.- A. Bulma miraba con satisfacción a su hijo.

-No digas eso madre, conté mucho con tu ayuda y la del abuelo.- el joven Gokei sonreía con la clásica postura que su padre hacia.

-Bueno, aun así, hay que instalarnos, hay suficientes habitaciones para todos.- A. Bulma invito todos a pasar.

Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que era muy lujosa, en verdad, los guerreros rápidamente tomaron, sus respectivas habitaciones y salieron a las afueras de la casa, no podían perder el tiempo, empezaron hacer algo de calentamiento, Goten busco con la mirada a Minazuki pero esta no se encontraba, lo que si se sorprendió fue a ver a Bra y a Pan ahí estirando los músculos, era la primera vez que vería a Bra entrenar, la puerta de la mansión se abrió y apareció Minazuki vestía un traje muy parecido al de su padre Goku pero era de color rosa, la chica se acerco a sus hermanos y empezó a estirar un poco los músculos, Pan desde que habían aparecido unas horas antes tenía ganas de saber que tan fuerte era esa chica, Bra veía las intenciones de Pan, también ella noto como la atención de los jóvenes se centro en Minazuki, esperaba que Pan le diera una lección.

-Oye Minazuki, sabes pelear.- Pregunto Bra a Minazuki.

-Si, un poco ¿Por qué?- pregunto Minazuki.

-Que te parecería una pequeña pelea de practica con Pan, ella es la más fuerte de entre nosotras.- le dijo Bra muy segura de las habilidades de su amiga.

-Muy bien si Bra quiere.- le contesto Minazuki muy alegre.

-Oye Goten que planeara Bra, al querer que Minazuki pelee con Pan, espero que no le hagan daño.- dijo Trunks algo preocupado por la actitud de las chicas.

-No, se preocupen, mi hermana es tan fuerte como mi hermano mayor.- Gohein que estaba cerca de ellos les aclaro su duda.

-Es verdad eso.- Pregunto M. Trunks.

-Si, aunque no lo creas.- Gohein se veía muy seguro de la fuerza de su hermana.

-Vamos Pan, dale una golpiza a la engreída esa.- Bra le dijo a su amiga.

-Claro.- Pan asintió con la cabeza demostraría que ella era la más fuerte de todas.

Todos se reunieron para ver el combate, Minazuki tomo una postura de combate, Pan también hizo lo mismo, en cuanto dieron la señal, Pan salió al ataque, Minazuki se sorprendió por la velocidad en que pan la atacaba, esquivo los ataques de Pan pero aun así recibió varios golpes, Minazuki trato de responder pero todos sus ataques eran interceptados por Pan que se movía a una gran velocidad, Minazuki arrojo un ataque de energía pero Pan lo detuvo sin problemas con una mano, "es débil" Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la diferencia de poderes que había entre ellas, así que Pan volvió a atacar a Minazuki ahora con mucha más fuerza, los golpes que recibía la chica la hacían temblar de dolor, Pan atacaba una y otra vez sin darle una mínima oportunidad de Minazuki, esta trato de atacarla de nuevo pero ningún golpe de ella acertaba en el blanco, Pan decidió que no valía el tiempo pelear con Minazuki y con una patada en el abdomen la mando a volar, Minazuki cayó pesadamente lejos de donde estaban todos, se quedaron sorprendidos por lo fácil que Minazuki fue derrotada.

-Su nivel de pelea es tan bajo.- Estaba sorprendido Goten.

-Gohein dijo que ella era casi tan fuerte que su hermano, eso quiere decir que.- Trunks no termino la frase cuando su contraparte la termino.

-Son muy débiles.- M. Trunks estaba decepcionado, al ver el nivel de los poderosos guerreros que trajo la suprema Kaiosama.

Minazuki se puso de pie, y camino lastimosamente hacia todos, el silencio invadió a todos, Minazuki se acerco a su hermano.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Gokei

-Pan, es una peleadora asombrosa, aunque tiene muchos problemas con la guardia, pero lo que más me impresiono fue su poder de pelea.- Minazuki miraba fijamente a Pan, esta estaba celebrando con Bra su aplastante victoria sobre ella.

-Lo sé, pero creo que esto será interesante, conocer que tan fuertes son.- Gokei hizo una sonrisa, sus dos hermanos lo conocían perfectamente, estaba emocionado, y también planeaba algo, y estaban interesados en saber que seria.


	8. Enfrentamiento I

Capitulo 8: Enfrentamiento 1

El resto de la mañana continuo sin más sobresaltos todos entrenaron ligeramente, quería acostumbrarse a tener que entrenar varios al mismo tiempo, rápidamente se corrió la voz que los hijos de Goku y Bulma no eran tan fuertes como habían pensado, por su parte Pan estaba orgullosa de su victoria, tal vez no podía competir contra el poder de los Saiyajin hombres, pero no había duda que ella era la más fuerte de las semis Saiyajin mujeres.

-La venciste fácilmente Pan, eres asombrosa Pan- Marrón estaba impresionada por el poder de su amiga.

-Si, eso le enseñara quienes son los más fuertes.- Bra se sentía satisfecha, Minazuki no le cayó bien al principio y tenia celos de que ella fuera el centro de atención.

-Si, yo pensé que sería más fuerte, pero fue todo lo contrario, incluso tu Bra le podrías ganar sin dificultades.- Pan cada vez se llenaba de orgullo.

-Si lo sé, además mi hermano se te quedo mirando.- lo que dijo Bra hizo que Pan se sonrojara.

-¿Quién Trunks?- Marrón se preocupo ya que desde niña siempre la había gustado Trunks.

-No mi hermano Trunks, si no M. Trunks, él le gusta a Pan, ¿Verdad?- la mirada de Bra hacia su amiga la hizo ponerse a un más nerviosa.

-No digas esas cosas, te pueden oír, bueno es muy guapo, pero él no me hace mucho caso.- dijo Pan algo decepcionada.

-Ya verás que si, vio que tan fuerte eres, veras que pronto lo tendrás rendido a tus pies. Marrón animo a su amiga.

-Si, además tendrás al más fuerte de todos, M. Trunks supera pro mucho a Goten y a Trunks.- Bra estaba encantada con su hermano.

Un poco lejos de ahí Minazuki veía al trió de jovencitas, esbozo una sonrisa y continuo con su entrenamiento, poco a poco el aumentaron al dificultad del entrenamiento, los que casi no participaban eran los miembros de la familia Son Brief, que aun hacían estiramientos de músculos y algunas cosas sencillas, al verlos todos pensaron que tenían razón, no eran tan fuertes, tal vez en su línea temporal era muy fuertes pero comparados con ellos, eran unos simples debiluchos.

Casi era medio día cuando decidieron tomar un descanso todos para comer algo y descansar, cada familia se reunió para comer y platicar entre ellos, después de un merecido descanso continuaron sus entrenamientos, las tres jovencitas se volvieron a reunir, Pan y Bra entrenaban juntas y Marrón les daba animo sentada en un tronco, Minazuki se acerco a ellas.

-Hola, ¿Puedo entrenar con ustedes?- pregunto Minazuki.

-¿Quieres entrenar con nosotras?- Bra se sorprendió de la petición de Minazuki.

-Minazuki, bueno creo que sería peligroso que entrenaras con nosotras, es que bueno estamos en diferentes niveles de fuerza y no sería conveniente que alguien saliera lastimada.- Pan rechazo con este argumento a Minazuki, que solo levanto los hombros y se retiro.

-Fuiste muy mala con ella jajaja, pobrecita, espero que aprenda pronto quienes son las mejores.- Bra se burlaba de ella.

Después de un rato todos se reunieron, querían empezar a entrenar aun más fuerte, ya que sentían que estaban desperdiciando tiempo, estaban listos para empezar cuando Gokei intervino.

-Disculpen que les parecería si tenemos unos encuentros, me gustaría saber cuan poderosos somos a comparación de ustedes.- Todos miraron a Gokei, no entendía por qué quería comparar sus poderes, acaso no se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre ellos.

-¿Y qué propones?- M Trunks estaba impaciente por entrenar.

-Un combate- respondió Gokei.

-Muy bien si eso quieres, hagámoslo.- M Trunks quería enfrentar a Gokei.

-Bueno, veamos contra quien podríamos pelar.- Gokei se preguntaba cuando se le acerco Minazuki al oído, le dijo algo, este la miro y asintió.

-Bueno espero que estas parejas de combate les agrade. El primer combate será M. Trunks contra Minazuki, el segundo será Goten contra Gohein y el tercero Gohan contra mí, ¿les parece?- Gokei pregunto pero no tenía la intención de cambiar las parejas.

-Pero, no crees que pelear yo con Minazuki pueda resultar peligroso.- Dijo M Trunks recordando la paliza que había recibido ella por parte de Bra.

-Si es posible, pero será divertido, también me gustaría que pelearan con su máximo poder, de lo contrario no tendría ningún caso si no pelean en serio.- a todos tomo de sorpresa eso.

-Muy bien como desees.- M Trunks se preparo, terminaría esa ridícula batalla lo más pronto posible,

-Espero que no seas muy rudo conmigo.- Minazuki se preparo para el combate.

Todos se volvieron a reunir, estaban expectantes, aunque tenía un poco de temor porque M Trunks lastimara a Minazuki, Gokei dio la señal para que iniciara el combate, M. Trunks elevo inmediatamente su Ki, se transformo desde un principio en SSJ 2, todos estaban sorprendidos del poder que poseía, no se comparaba a cuando lo vieron en los Cell Gane, incluso era mucho más fuerte que Gohan en aquel torneo, Minazuki se lanzo contra M Trunks, este no tuvo la necesidad de esquivar los golpes los recibió de lleno pero ningún golpe logro hacer que se moviera, era como si Minazuki golpeara a una pared, simplemente no se movió, el joven se inclino un poco y le dio un ligero golpe en la cara a Minazuki que la mando volando a estrellarse contra un árbol, Pan y Bra se burlaban de lo tonta que se vieja ella tratando de vencer que ese nivel a un súper Saiyajin, la joven se levanto, volvió a lanzarse pero el resultado era el mismo, M Trunks se aburrió del combate y le dio una muestra de velocidad a Minazuki, simplemente esta no podía seguirle el paso, el joven decidió que ya era suficiente y la golpeo un poco más fuerte en el rostro, Minazuki volvió a ser proyectada hacia los arboles derrumbado varios de ellos con su cuerpo, todos se asustaron, incluso M. Trunks, tal vez se había excedido un poco y la había lastimado de verdad, pero Minazuki volvió a ponerse de pie, de su boca salía bastante sangre, se limpio con su puño, se quedo mirándola, después miro a M. Trunks.

-Creo que se termino.- dijo Minazuki.

-¿Se termino?, acaso ya te rindes.- pregunto M Trunks, al parecer ella había aceptado su derrota.

-No, simplemente se acabo tu momento de gloria.- Minazuki sonrió, todos se extrañaron de ese comentario.

Minazuki cerró un momento sus ojos, respiro hondo y los volvió a abrir, volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, y ante los ojos incrédulos de todos un aura dorada la envolvió, su cabello se torno de un color dorado, sus ojos tomaron un coló azul verdoso, todos se quedaron atónitos, ella se había transformado en súper Saiyajin, M. Trunks, se sorprendió, pero no acabo ahí, Minazuki empezó a reunir más energía y dio un grito, los arboles que la rodeaban se estremecieron, su cabello que estaba aun amarrado a una coleta se soltó, su cabello se erizo, los picos caían por su espalda, aunque era un poco diferente, todos lo sintieron, era la transformación del SSJ2, Minazuki se lanzo al ataque, esta vez M. Trunks no pudo reaccionar, recibió de lleno una lluvia de puñetazos, Minazuki le planto una patada en el rostro que lo mando volando, Minazuki salió detrás del cuerpo del joven, apareció en la trayectoria en la que había sido lanzado y lo devolvió con otra pacata, M. Trunks trato de reaccionar y reincorporarse, estaba furioso lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente Minazuki estaba justo frente a él, le sonrió y con una patada lo mando hacia arriba, y continuo su ataque, M, Trunks estaba desesperándose, no podía contestar ningún ataque, simplemente en velocidad era superado fácilmente, Minazuki se puso encima de él y de un golpe lo mando a estrellarse en el suelo, los guerreros Z estaba atónitos, del poder que tenia la joven, esta aterrizo frente al cuerpo de M Trunks, se acerco al joven y lo tomo de los cabellos, lo levanto del suelo.

-Dime lindo, aun no tienes suficiente.- le dijo Minazuki

-Maldita.- M Trunks, no podía mover su cuerpo, había recibido mucho daño.

Minazuki levanto un poco más a M. Trunks y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, después empezó a darle de golpes justo donde había plantado el beso, todos querían salir a detener la batalla, esto ya no era una simple batalla, M Trunks estaba siendo terriblemente humillado, el joven no podía poner la mas mínima resistencia, en fuerza y velocidad había sido superado totalmente, después de golpear la mejilla derecha de Trunks, Minazuki cambio de mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda, y volvió a golpear ahora su mejilla izquierda.

-¡Eso es todo, joven principito, vamos hazlo más divertido defiéndete, jojana!- Minazuki se burlaba de M. Trunks.

Cuando se canso arrojo a el cuerpo del joven y lanzo una esfera de energía antes que este callera, el impacto de la explosión hizo que las ropas de este se hicieran añicos, M. trato de incorporarse, su peso le pesaba, su Ki estaba reduciéndose a pasos acelerados, pero no se rendiría él era el hijo de Vegueta, el príncipe de los Saiyajin, no sería humillado, no de nuevo, se levanto y incremento su Ki, Minazuki veía con una sonrisa en su cara el despliegue de poder me M. Trunks.

-Que aburrido.- Minazuki dijo estas palabras y se lanzo al ataque.

M Trunks espero a Minazuki venia volando a toda velocidad hacia él, pero a medio camino simplemente desapareció de su vista, la miro hacia arriba, aun lado a otro, no al podía encontrar, luego se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

-Buenas noches, principito.- Minazuki le susurro por la espalda al oído a M. Trunks.

Cuando este trato de darse la vuelta, sintió un poderoso golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, la vista se le nublo, y no supo más de sí.

M Trunks cayó al suelo, perdiendo la transformación, Minazuki lo había golpeado tan fuerte en la cabeza que este perdió el sentido, nadie articulaba una palabra, Vegueta estaba atónico, M Trunks generalmente podía responder a sus ataques, se levantaba una y otra vez, pero simplemente esa chiquilla lo había humillado, no pudo ni meter las manos para defenderse, Goku miraba a Minazuki, no podía creer lo fuerte que era, su nieta Pan era fuerte, pero no había comparación, con ella, que de una forma u otra era su hija, sintió algo en su pecho, al principio no sabía que era pero, luego lo supo, era orgullo, Minazuki volvió a la normalidad y camino hacia donde estaban las otras jovencitas, estaban petrificadas ante lo que había visto, se paro junto a ellas.

-Creo que tienes razón pan, nuestros niveles son totalmente diferentes.- Minazuki les dio una sonrisa, pero no era su clásica sonrisa, era una sonrisa de superioridad, sabía que acababa de hacer añicos el ego de esas chicas y eso le gustaba.

Minazuki siguió su camino y fue hacia donde su papa, A Goku le puso una mano en su cabeza y la acaricio como un cachorrito, en sus ojos estaba reflejado el orgullo que sentía por su hija, luego este la abrazo y la felicito por su pelea, esta le devolvió la sonrisa, Goten trago un poco de saliva, era su turno de pelear, que tan fuerte era Gohein, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo, que tan fuertes eran ellos, se preguntaba Vegueta, se empezó a emocionar, tal vez no sería una molestia tener a ellos aquí.


	9. Enfrentamieto II

Capitulo 9: Enfrentamiento II

Todos miraban a M Trunks tirado en suelo, Minazuki aun abrazaba a su padre, se acerco Vegueta a su hijo y lo levanto del suelo, lo llevo bajo un árbol, aunque su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes, no tenía heridas graves, solo había perdido el conocimiento, así que lo dejo reposar en lo que recobraba el conocimiento, Pan y Bra estaban mirando incrédulas a Minazuki, Pan pensaba lo tonta que debía parecer, al presumir haberla vencido, cuando en verdad ella no uso ni una pequeña parte de su poder, se sentía tan ridícula.

Goten estaba nervioso ante la pelea con Gohein, no estaba seguro que tan fuerte podría ser, hace unos minutos todos estaban seguros que los Son Brief eran débiles a comparación de ellos, pero hace unos minutos M Trunks, el más fuerte de ellos acababa de recibir una paliza, aun dudoso, se levanto, y se dirigió improvisado escenario de las batallas, Gohein paso al frente, miraba a Goten de manera alegre, por la mente de Goten pasaban muchas ideas, que haría, atacaría o se defendería, defenderse no le dejaba muchas opciones así que atacaría, no dejaría que Gohein tomara el ritmo de la pelea, ya tomada su estrategia, Goten se transformo en súper Saiyajin.

-Vamos Gohein, puedes vencerlo.- Lo animaba Minazuki.

-Tú puedes Hijo, ten una buena pelea.- Le gritaba Goku a Goten.

-Demuéstrales que tan fuerte eres Gohein.- A. Goku animo a su hijo menor.

.Vamos Goten, demuéstrales el fruto de nuestro entrenamiento.- Trunks animaba a su amigo

Goten asintió a Trunks, estaba listo para dar una dura pelea, Gokei dio la señal para que iniciara el combate, Goten apenas tomaba una postura de combate, cuando Gohein se abalanzo contra él, a medio camino este se transformo en súper Saiyajin, Goten vio como en menos de un segundo Gohein ya estaba frente a él, un fuerte dolor en el estomago hizo bajar la vista a Goten, el puño de Gohein estaba dándole de lleno, no pudo reaccionar, el aire le empezó a faltar, la sangre broto de su boca, sus ojos estaban abiertos incrédulos, las piernas le temblaban, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, con sus manos se cubría el abdomen, el dolor era intenso, cayó de rodillas, sintió como la fuerza se le escapaba, sintió como el poder súper Saiyajin lo abandono, cayó al piso.

-Game Over.- Dijo Gohein mirando a Goten mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-¿Tan rápido?, hubieras durado un poco mas.- Le dijo Minazuki a su hermano que paso a su lado.

-No tenía sentido, ni siquiera ocupe transformarme en SSJ 2 para derrotarlo.- Gohein fue con su padre.

-Buen trabajo hijo.- Goku acaricio la cabeza de Gohein, este sonreía ante la muestra de afecto de su padre.

Trunks fue hacia donde su amigo, no podía creer que Goten fuera derrotado de un solo golpe, pensaba que tal vez Goten perdiera, pero no de esa manera, "fue más humillante que con M Trunks" pensó mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse, aun no se recobraba del golpe que lo había dejado fuera de combate. Goku miro a su hijo Goten, fue bastante decepciónate, en cambio se admiro la forma en que Gohein y Minazuki peleaban, "Son tan fuertes, esto es emocionante" pensaba el poderoso guerrero, ahora tocaba el turno de Gohan y Gokei, los dos se pusieron de frente.

-Que interesante.- Dijo para sí Vegueta.

-¿Por qué es interesante?- pregunto Goku.

-Van a pelear tus primogénitos, que interesante, dime ¿quién crees que gane?- Vegueta le dijo a Goku.

-Gokei ganara, se puede ver que Gohan, a pesar de estos días que ha entrenado, aun no ha recuperado el tiempo perdido, si suponemos que Gokei tiene el mismo nivel que Minazuki, el derrotara a Gohan.- Goku dio su punto de vista.

-Tengo ganas de ver como pelea Gohan, dime Goku, he he que raro es hablar contigo es como si hablara conmigo mismo, pero somos la misma persona, pero la verdad no me acostumbro, ya me salí del tema, porque Gohan se ve tan fuera de forma.- A. Goku se había acercado para compartir su punto de vista, pero se enredo tanto que al final puso su típica sonrisa.

-Tu primogénito de aquí, no ha entrenado por estar viviendo una vida cotidiana, así que no esperes hoy mucho de él.- Vegueta contesto la pregunta de A. Goku.

-Ya veo.- A Goku, regreso con sus otros dos hijos para animar a Gokei.

Un poco antes que iniciara la pelea M. Trunks despertó, Pan le dijo que había perdido contra Minazuki, y como Gohein había derrotado a Goten y que la pelea de Gohan con Gokei estaba a punto de iniciar, este se incorporo deseaba ver esa pelea.

La señal fue dada, y Gohan esperaba que Gokei se abalanzara contra él, como Gohein o Minazuki habían hecho, pero este en vez de hacer eso, simplemente se elevo, Gohan incremento su poder y alcanzando el SSJ2, Gokei tranquilamente llevo una mano hacia su cabello y se quito el broche con el que aseguraba su pequeña coleta, su pelo cayó sobre sus hombros, concentro su Ki y su cabello oscuro fue sustituido por un cabello erizado hacia el cielo de color rubio, rápidamente alcanzo el SSJ2, el poder de Gohan y Gokei era prácticamente el mismo, Gohan al ver que este no daba señales de atacarlo decidió tomar la iniciativa, se lanzo contra Gokei, el puño de Gohan que llevaba de destino la cara de Gokei, no llego a su destino, Gokei esquivo el golpe con un ligero movimiento, apretó su puño izquierdo, este dibujo un pequeño gancho que fue a estrellarse en la mandíbula de Gohan, y lo siguió un golpe con el puño derecho, se elevo un poco mas y dando un elegante giro sobre sí mismo de una patada mando a estrellarse al suelo a Gohan, Videl que se encontraba mirando el combate miro como su esposo se estrello en el suelo de la manera más violenta que había visto, Gohan estaba enfurecido salió nuevamente hacia Gokei, aumento de golpe su velocidad tratando de sorprenderlo, pero nuevamente Gokei esquivo el golpe en el último momento, Gohan miro incrédulo el rostro inexpresivo de Gokei, este le planto un rodillazo en el abdomen, provocando que se encorvará y con el codo golpeo la espalda de Gohan, mandándolo al suelo, pero cuando este caía Gokei lanzo un rayo de Ki que impacto a Gohan mandándolo aun mas fuerte hacia el suelo, Gohan estaba impactado, ninguno de sus ataques parecía poder alcanzar a Gokei, sintió una furia en su interior.

-Vamos, ¡Enfurece Gohan, si lo haces podrás derrotarlo!- Goku le grito a su hijo.

Gohan estaba furioso, volvió a lanzarse contra Gokei pero nuevamente fue enviado por este a estrellarse en el suelo, la rabia empezó a consumir a Gohan, de pronto Gohan dio un grito que estremeció todo el valle, su Ki se incremento de golpe, Goku se emociono al ver que su hijo por fin estaba enfureciéndose, Gokei miro como Gohan volvió a lanzarse en su contra ahora su velocidad había aumentado, tenía más fuerza que antes, Gokei sonrió al ver como se acercaba Gohan, este estaba preparando su golpe cuando fue detenido de manera abrupta, la planta del pie de Gokei estaba sobre la cara de Gohan, Gokei sonreía de brazos cruzados, simplemente tuvo que poner su pie, y Gohan se estrello contra este, estaba tan cegado por su furia que dejo muy vulnerable su defensa, Gokei dio otro giro y de otra patada mando de nuevo a Gohan al suelo, pero esta vez Gokei bajo junto al cuerpo de Gohan, lo rebaso y fue a ponerse junto donde caería Gohan, Gokei sonrió y junto sus manos, todos reconocieron la posición, era el Kame Hame Ha.

-¡KAMEEEEEEEE HAMEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gokei lanzo un el ataque contra Gohan que caía a toda velocidad.

El impacto fue brutal, el cuerpo de Gohan se estrello de lleno contra la energía del Kame Hame Ha, su cuerpo callo lentamente, al suelo, estaba muy lastimado, no se movía, todos corrieron hacia donde había caído, Goku se acerco a su hijo, no podía creer el ataque que había recibido, Gokei se acerco hacia todos, Pan se abalanzo contra Gokei, golpeaba el pecho de este con sus puños, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, pero sus golpes fueron inefectivos contra un SSJ2.

-Suprema Kaiosama, Gohan solo está mal herido, así que por favor recupere algo de su energía, procure no lastimar ningún órgano vital de él.- La fría voz de Gokei hizo eco en todos que miraron hacia la suprema Kaiosama que estaba ahí sonriendo, aun estaba ahí de espectadora mirando los combates, Pan dejo de golpear a Gokei,

La suprema Kaiosama recupero la energía perdida de Gohan, este se levanto pensadamente, aun le dolía su cuerpo a pesar que habían restablecido su Ki, y prefirió sentarse, hasta que el dolor desapareciera un poco, todos miraron como A Goku platicaba con sus hijos, todos ellos se veían animados como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hijos que tal si vamos adentro y vamos a comer un refrigerio, yo creo que su madre nos podrá dar uno.- A Goku invito a sus hijos que aceptaron emocionados la idea de ir a tomar un refrigerio.

Todos veían en silencio como los Son Brief entraban en la casa, el resultado de las batallas, fue humillante, Goku sentía enojo de ver como sus hijos fueron derrotados con suma facilidad, Vegueta se mantuvo inexpresivo, y se a continuar entrenando, Pan y Bra se quedaron en silencio juntas, Minazuki las se había burlado de ellas, M Trunks , se levanto y salió volando hacia las montañas, Goten y Trunks estaban sentados, Trunks sabía que tenía más o menos el mismo nivel que Goten, así que si él hubiera peleado contra Gohein seguramente hubiera terminado igual, Videl estaba junto a Gohan que permanecía sentado en el suelo, estaba meditando los sucesos que habían pasado, como fue derrotado, habían subestimado a los Son Brief, y estos les habían golpeado en su ego, y los humillaron como nunca lo había hecho nadie.


	10. Orgullo Roto

Capitulo 10: orgullo roto

Todos prosiguieron el entrenamiento, los Son Brief habían dejado a todos perplejos, al decidir que no entrenarían ese día, Chichi y Bulma contemplaron la pelea donde sus hijos habían sido derrotados, M Trunks se había ido, Gohan se reincorporo, y se dispuso a seguir entrenando, Goten también entrenaba con su inseparable amigo Trunks, Pan y Bra siguieron su entrenamiento pero aun estaban distraídas, no alcanzaban a comprender lo que pasaba, para ellas, tanto su hermano como su padre eran de los guerreros más fuertes, y habían sido derrotados con tanta facilidad.

Bulma y Chichi pasaron un rato mas mirando a los guerreros Z entrenar, ya se acercaba la hora de preparar la comida, así que se levantaron de su asiento, fueron seguidas por Videl y 18, entraron a la casa, al entrar en la sala se quedaron mirando una peculiar y extraña escena, en un sillón, estaba A. Goku sentado, a su lado estaba acurrucada A Bulma plácidamente leyendo un libro, mientras A Goku la abrazaba y también leía un libro el también, Minazuki se encontraba sentada en el piso recargada en los pies de su padre, muy entretenida hojeando algunas revistas de moda, Gokei y Gohein se encontraba sentados enfrente de Minazuki enfrascados en un juego de ajedrez, Bulma vio la escena, le parecía gracioso ver a A Goku leer, el Goku que ella conocía nunca haría eso, pero un sabor amargo empezó a sentir en ella, al ver esta escena, empezó a sentir envidia de A Bulma, trato de recordar cuando había tenido algún momento con su familia como este, pero simplemente no pudo recordarlo, porque jamás lo había vivido, Chichi también miraba como este A Goku era totalmente diferente del que era su marido, era tan cariñoso con sus hijos, y con su esposa, Goku ni remotamente haría algo parecido, sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vio como A Goku de vez en cuando le daba unos pequeños besos al cabello de Bulma, o le daba pequeñas caricias a la mejilla de esta, Bulma y Chichi siguieron su camino, simplemente eso era mucho más de lo que deseaban ver, Videl y 18 las siguieron en silencio.

En las montañas M Trunks, estaba descargando su ira, no podía creer como había sido derrotado, Minazuki parecía que había simplemente jugado con él, esto le hizo recordar la época cuando los androides aterrorizaban su mundo, muchas veces los androides lo habían propiciado palizas, pero el siempre pudo mantener aunque sea por unos minutos algo de resistencia, pero cuando peleo con ella, simplemente fue superado en todo, su ira se incremento y las montañas pagaron el precio, estaba tan resentido de su debilidad, su vanidad lo había hecho confiarse, lo que más le dolía era que una niña mimada, lo derrotara era imperdonable, su orgullo no le permitía eso, pasaron varias horas desde que había salido volando hacia esas montañas, el cielo azul empezaba a dar paso a rojizo atardecer, M Trunks estaba sentado contemplando el atardecer, sumido en sus pensamientos, trataba de encontrar en que había fallado.

-¿Vas a estar aquí aun más tiempo?- M Trunks abrió los ojos al reconocer al voz de la persona que lanzo la pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, y el tiempo que este aquí no es de tu incumbencia.- M Trunks se molesto al ser interrumpido, pero aun así se preguntaba desde cuando estaba ahí, no sintió llegar su presencia, ni aun cuando debió sentir que se acercaba su posición, no estaba tan distraído para no sentirla.

-Vamos, ¿aun estas molesto por lo de esta mañana?- Minazuki camino un poco para ponerse a lado de M Trunks.

-No estoy molesto.- se defendió M Trunks.

-Mentiroso.- Minazuki contuvo una pequeña risa al ver como M Trunks negaba lo obvio.}

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto M Trunks.

-Tu, no puedo creer que todo esto fue por la pequeña pelea que tuvimos en la mañana.- Minazuki apunto hacia los cráteres que estaban en la montaña que habían dejado los ataques de Ki de M Trunks.

-¿Para qué viniste?- pregunto M Trunks mirando de reojo a Minazuki que estaba a su lado, ya se había cambiado traía unos jeans oscuros y una blusa blanca, su pelo otra vez amarrado en su coleta.

-Hace rato sentí tu Ki un poco alterado, después de ducharme y distraerme un rato vine a ver como estabas, además veo que no has curado tus heridas, así que vine a curarlas, no quiero que tu lindo rostro se deforme por las heridas.- Minazuki dio unos paso hacia delante, poniéndose frente a M Trunks, este veía la espalda de la chica, el viento jugueteaba con el cabello de la joven, se veía tan radiante y hermosa, esta saco de su bolsillo una pequeño contenedor de capsulas y escogió una y esta se transformo en un botiquín.

-No es necesario, que hagas eso, yo puedo atenderme solo.-Dijo M Trunks.

-Mira, si es necesario, voy a tener que volverte a dar una paliza y dejarte inconsciente para poder curar tus heridas, así que tú decide o lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas.- Minazuki lo veía con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la cara del joven sorprendido por la forma que le hablo la chica.

De mala gana M Trunks dejo que Minazuki curara las heridas de su rostro, la chica, limpiaba las heridas y las vendaba con mucha facilidad, a M Trunks le sorprendió la delicadeza con la que ella manejaba sus heridas, sus manos eran suaves, pero él sabía muy bien que podían dar unos golpes terribles, sonrió al recordar el dolor que le causaron, M Trunks se relajo, era agradable sentir las manos de Minazuki sobre su rostro, cuando la chica termino de curarlo, guardo el botiquín, ella se alejo un poco, para ver como el sol empezaba a ocultarse entre las montañas.

-Bueno ya curaste mis heridas y ahora estaré mejor ¿no?, ahora puedes irte y dejarme en paz.- M Trunks cerró los ojos, nuevamente, quería concentrarse.

Pero al abrirlos ya no veía la espalda de Minazuki, veía un par de ojos oscuros, el rostro de Minazuki estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo, la chica lo veía detenidamente, su expresión era seria, sus ojos eran tan profundos y enigmáticos, no recordaba M Trunks haber visto unos ojos como los de ella, se empezó a sentirse nervioso, también un poco avergonzado, luego vio como los labios de Minazuki soltaron una sonrisa, una tierna y bella sonrisa, el nunca había visto a una chica sonreír como ella.

-Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos.- dijo Minazuki.

-¿Qué, mis ojos?- M Trunks estaba desconcertado, por ese inesperado alago.

-Si, son únicos.- dijo Minazuki mientras recogía un mechón de su cabello que callo juguetonamente en su rostro.

-No lo son, son los mismos que los de Trunks.- dijo M Trunks, queriendo dejar sin importancia el comentario de Minazuki.

-No, te equivocas, los de él son normales, pero los tuyos son especiales, dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, tus ojos han visto mucho dolor, han visto el sufrimiento de muchas personas, la muerte de tus seres queridos, tanto que pareciera que no pueden derramar lagrimas, pero también veo esperanza, veo la amabilidad de tu corazón, el gran amor que le tienes al recuerdo de aquellos que se han ido, veo la seriedad con la que tomas las responsabilidad de ser el último gran guerrero, son tan hermosos, son como dos joyas que brillan en un oscuro abismo.- Minazuki acaricio el rostro del joven Saiyajin.

M Trunks se sintió extraño, esa chica hacia unas horas le había destruido su orgullo de guerrero, pero ahora lo hacía sentir tan extraño, M Trunks sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas, "lagrimas, son mis lagrimas" hacia tanto tiempo que ellas no salían por sus ojos, no desde que perdió a su maestro Gohan, sentía tantos sentimientos encontrados, no sabía cómo pero estaban ahí, desde hace mucho tiempo, y justo ahora, amenazaban con salir, el no sabía que sentir o hacer, simplemente las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, Minazuki se hinco ante él y esta llevo el rostro del joven hacia su pecho y lo envolvió con un abrazo, era tan cálida, podía oír el corazón latir de esta chica, no sabía si hacia lo correcto, que pensaría su padre si supiera que él estaba llorando frente a una chica, pero no le importaba, hacia mucho que el cargaba con esto, simplemente lo dejo salir, por primera vez en muchos años M Trunks lloro.

-Bien, desahógate bravo guerrero, lo has hecho bien, limpia tu corazón, llora mi valiente guerrero.- Minazuki lo confortaba mientras acariciaba el cabello lila de M Trunks y con la otra mano acariciaba la espalda de este.

Así estuvieron casi una hora M Trunks le hablo sobre su vida, su maestro Gohan, la muerte de este y sus amigos, le conto el infierno que había vivido, Minazuki paciente mente reconforto el corazón de M Trunks, este se encontraba avergonzado por lo que había hecho, nunca había mostrado su lado débil, pero a la vez se sentía tranquilo, sentía una paz que no había sentido en su vida.

-Perdón, creo que ensucie un poco tu blusa.- dijo M Trunks mirando como estaba un poco empapada la blusa de Minazuki por sus lágrimas.

-Descuida.- dijo Minazuki mientras acariciaba una mejilla de joven de cabellos lila.

-Gracias.- le agradeció M. Trunks.

-Oh, te aseguro que si yo hubiera nació o mis hermanos, en tu línea temporal, hubiéramos peleado a tu lado, no hubiéramos dejado que cargaras con todo esto tu solo, eres muy fuerte. Por eso, entrena, hazte aun más fuerte y cuando estés listo te daré la revancha.- Minazuki, se acerco al rostro de M Trunks, y depósito un beso en la frente de este.

M Trunks, se quedo sorprendido, ese simple gesto le significo mil cosas, aunque era pequeño, lo agradeció de corazón, Minazuki lo invito a que partieran, la noche empezaba a caer, y de seguro en poco tiempo estaría la cena servida y no querían preocupar a sus madres, M Trunks, acepto, y emprendió el vuelo con ella, era irónico pero hacia unas horas ella le había roto su orgullo, y ahora lo había ayudado a descargar tanto que tenia encerrado en su alma, era una chica bastante extraña, y él quería descubrir todo más acerca de ella.


	11. Encuentros Nocturnos I

Capitulo 11: Encuentros Nocturnos 1

La noche caía en el valle, había sido un duro día, para algunos de los jóvenes Saiyajin, antes de llegar, sentía que su poder sería suficiente, y que todo saldría bien, pero después de ser derrotados dos de los más fuertes, sus expectativas habían caído, su orgullo fue simplemente destruido en cuestión de minutos.

Pan estaba caminando por el valle, a pesar que sabía que debía levantarse muy temprano, el sueño la había abandonado, después de soñar teniendo un combate con Minazuki, donde está la humillaba, sin darle ni siquiera una sola oportunidad, y esta se burlaba de ella, matándola sin esforzarse en lo mas mínimo, pan despertó de golpe, asustada y llena de ira, se levanto y decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el valle.

Por su mente pasaban muchas ideas, durante mucho tiempo ella había querido ser una guerrera tan famosa como su abuelo Satán, pero también tan fuerte como su abuelo Goku, pero en los casi veinte años que tenia de vida, no había alcanzado ni una uh otra cosa, por más que se esforzaba en ser más fuerte, simplemente le era imposible comparase, lo que a ella le costaba mucho entrenamiento, a su amiga Bra o a los demás lo conseguían en cuestión de días, sentía como cada uno de ellos la iban dejando poco a poco atrás, aun ella era más fuerte que Bra, pero cuanto tiempo seria así, en cuanto tiempo más ella simplemente la superaría, no lo sabía, pero tenía miedo de que ese día llegar y se convirtiera en un estorbo.

Llego al lugar donde entrenaron durante el día, eran visibles lo lugares donde su padre se estrello en el suelo, también estaban los arboles caídos, donde Minazuki fue arrojada se dirigió a ese lugar, camino hacia un tronco derrumbado y se sentó, se puso a contemplar a la nada, en su mente pasaban tantas ideas, las lagrimas silenciosas bajaron por sus mejillas, hundió su rostro entre sus manos, se sentía tan insignificante.

-Es una noche muy tranquila, me gusta el aire de este lugar.- El comentario hizo que Pan reaccionara, se limpio las lágrimas.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Pan al joven.

-Nada realmente solo vine un rato a contemplar este cielo tan limpio.- era Gohein estaba sentado sobre una roca muy cerca de donde Pan, ella no lo había visto, pero tampoco había sentido su presencia.

-Si es verdad, es muy hermoso, en la montaña Paoz donde vive mi abuelito el cielo se ve también como este.- le dijo Pan, limpiando los últimos rastros de lagrimas, "me vería llorar" se preguntaba la chica.

-Si es verdad, el cielo también ahí es tan hermoso, por eso vine, quería relajarme un rato, mañana empezaremos a entrenar.- dijo Gohein, dándole una amistosa sonrisa.

-¿Entonces, lo de hoy que fue?- Pregunto Pan.

-La verdad nosotros no lo consideraríamos entrenamiento solo queríamos observar que tipo de entrenamiento tomarían.- Gohein volvió su vista al cielo, el aire jugaba con su pelo alborotado.

-¿Y las peleas que tuvieron?- Pan quería saber más sobre que pensaban ellos.

-Sobre eso, simplemente fue por diversión, jajaja, no la verdad es que mi hermano estaba interesado en saber el poder de pelea de algunos, pero bueno, creo que fue mas satisfactorio para ustedes que para nosotros, pero en fin.- Gohein se recostó sobre la roca, le gustaba sentir ese aire tan fresco.

-Ya veo.- Pan miro el suelo.

-¿Por qué te deprimiste hace rato?-Pregunto Gohein.

Pan no supo que responderle, ni ella misma sabia por que le había afectado tanto, ya estaba acostumbrada a que todos la superaran así que unos mas no sería al gran diferencia, pero por un momento pensó que podría ser más fuerte que ella, pero la realidad era que ni siquiera estaba cerca de poder comparársele.

-No, para nada debió ser tu imaginación.-Pan trato mentir.

-Ya veo, si tu lo dices, dime ¿te gustan las estrellas?- Pregunto Gohein.

-Son hermosas.- Dijo pan mirando al cielo estrellado, en verdad era una hermosa noche.

Pan miro al chico recostado en la roca, tenia rasgos de su abuelo Goku, no cambia duda, pero también Bulma se reflejaba en él, su color de cabello extraño, sus ojos soñolientos era muy extraño, pero le inspiraba bastante tranquilidad, se veía muy seguro de sí mismo, Pan veía como Gohein jugueteaba con su cola, esbozo una sonrisa, verlo ahí tranquilamente jugueteando con su cola entre sus manos.

-Siempre he querido ser tan fuerte, tal vez no llegue a ser tan fuerte como mi abuelo o mi padre, pero si me gustaría ser tan fuerte por lo menos como mi tío Goten.- Pan dijo esto mas para sí misma que para que su acompañante la escuchara pero este comentario no paso desapercibido para Gohein.

-Ya veo.- solo se limito a decir.

-Pero, nunca he podido ser más de lo que soy ahora, soy una tonta, una inútil.- se reprocho Pan.

-Yo no creo eso.- Gohein se sentó y miro de frente a Pan.

-¿En verdad?- Pan veía a Gohein con atención.

-Si, somos muy parecidos.- Gohein la miro intensamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto pan.

-yo siempre he estado bajo la sombra de mi padre y mis hermanos, bueno soy el menor, siempre había querido ser tan fuerte como Gokei, por esa razón me esfuerzo siempre, cuando peleo con ellos, vivo y convivo con la derrota, pero eso no me desanima, al contrario, cada vez entreno más fuerte, para poder resistir un golpe más, dar un golpe más, moverme un centímetro más rápido que el día anterior, no te desanimes Pan, mi meta era ser tan fuerte como mi padre o mi hermano, pero desde hace tiempo no es esa ya.- Gohein le dijo, volviéndose a tumbar en la roca, Pan se quedo mirándolo.

-¿Y cuál es tu nueva meta?- Pan pregunto con gran interés, Gohein dio una sonrisa.

-Ser más fuertes que ellos, superarlos, ser el mejor guerrero de todos, esa es mi meta y pienso lograrla.- Gohein levanto su puño hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Pan se quedo encerrada en sus pensamientos, Gohein tenía muchas ambiciones, tanto o más que ella misma.

-Yo seré más fuerte, aun más fuerte que tú.- le dijo Pan dando una sonrisa.

-Ya lo veremos.- Gohein le contesto con una sonrisa.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando al cielo, sus ambiciones aun eran tan inalcanzables como las estrellas que miraban, pero con su esfuerzo, algún día estarían al alcance de sus manos.

En la casa Bulma paseaba en bata por los pasillos de aquella casa, había tomado un baño, no tenia sueño, Vegueta aun no llegaba a la habitación, a pesar que ya era noche, probablemente estaría aun entrenando, se dirigió hacia uno de los balcones de la casa y ahí encontró a Gokei, estaba sentado en una silla tenia algunos libros y planos sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente, tomaba una taza de café, Gokei se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella y se levanto.

-Buenas noches.- Saludo Gokei cortésmente.

-Buenas noches, espero no interrumpir.- Bulma se disculpo.

-No para nada, por favor siéntate madre.- Gokei le invito a tomar asiento.

Bulma se sorprendió que la llamara así, pero luego recordó de quien era hijo, eso aun la desconcertaba, con M. Trunks no le había sido difícil asimilarlo, pero con los tres jóvenes, aun le costaba aceptar, que en algún otro lugar, ella había terminado en brazos de Goku, su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué haces despierto?, no deberías estar descansando.- Bulma vio de reojo las cosas que tenia Gokei en la mesa.

-Aun no tengo sueño, además traje algunos proyectos de la corporación, puedo aprovechar un poco de tiempo y revisarlos.- Gokei le mostro los planos y hojas.

Bulma las hojeo, rápidamente se dio cuenta que era tecnología que aun en su corporación capsula soñaban, pero vio que estos planos estaban realmente avanzados, prácticamente terminados, los miro con interés.

-¿De quienes son estos proyectos?- Bulma le pregunto a Gokei.

-Son míos, aun no están perfectos, pero trabajo en ello.- le contesto algo apenado el joven, al ver como la científica los revisaba.

Bulma los vio una y otra vez, había planos sobre mayor capacidad en las capsulas, naves espaciales y algunos proyectos que ella aun no entendía muy bien.

-Es increíble, ya recuerdo tu eres el presidente de corporación capsula en tu mundo.- le dijo Bulma.

-Si mi madre me dejo esa responsabilidad hace un par de años, al principio pensaba que no estaba listo, pero mi madre me dio mucha confianza.- Dijo Gokei, le ofreció una taza de té a Bulma que ella acepto, platicaron por un buen rato, Bulma se dio cuenta que Gokei a pesar de ser joven era muy maduro, y le gustaba mucho su posición en corporación capsula, tenia sueños y proyectos para la compañía que había heredado, no se comparaba con Trunks, quien desde que tomo el puesto de presidente, solo se limitaba a mantener a flote la compañía, no se podía quejar no retrocedía, pero tampoco avanzaba.

-Gokei, como es mi vida en tu mundo.- Pregunto Bulma.

-Bueno, a mi punto de vista eres feliz, pero creo que sería conveniente que esta pregunta te la hicieras a ti misma.- Gokei le respondió, al principio ella no entendió eso de preguntarse a sí misma, pero luego le vino alguien a la mente, A. Bulma, ella seria la indicada para preguntarle.

Los dos siguieron por un largo rato platicando, a Bulma le parecía bastante interesante, Gokei, era muy atento, y al parecer disfrutaba en la charla que tenia con ella, y ella disfrutaba la charla con su "hijo", este le conto algunas cosas de su vida, como donde estudio, sobre algunas novias que tuvo, cosas cotidianas, cosas que su hijo Trunks nunca le contaba, porque al parecer el tenia mejores cosas que hacer, Bulma por primera vez en mucho tiempo disfruto una larga conversación, sobre cosas que un hijo le cuenta a su madre.

En la cocina de la casa se encontraba Vegueta, estaba tomando una cerveza, el entrenamiento con Goku había sido bastante duro, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un contrincante que en verdad le exigiera pelear, eso le alegraba, se sentó en la oscuridad de la cocina, necesitaba relajarse un poco, pensaba en lo que había acontecido en el día, como esos mocosos habían derrotados a los otros mocoso, no le sorprendió la derrota de Gohan y Goten, habían hecho el vago tanto tiempo que era de esperarse un resultado así, lo que si le sorprendió fue la derrota de M. Trunks, con el tiempo que entreno con él, supo que el nunca había dejado de entrenarse, sus avances eran notables, pero aun así, esa chiquilla lo había derrotado, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una presencia entro en la cocina.

Minazuki entro a la cocina y se dirigió al refrigerador, cuando abrió la puerta de este la luz permitió a Vegueta verla bien, llevaba puesto un pequeño bóxer rosado, junto a también un pequeño top muy ajustado del mismo color, en la cintura de la jovencita estaba enrollada su cola, su cabellos caía en su espalda, Vegueta se le quedo mirando, si no supiera que era una Semi Saiyajin, ella fácilmente podría ser confundida como una Saiyajin pura, era alta lo heredo de su padre, ese cabello alborotado también, su piel blanca y esa figura eran herencia de su madre, Vegueta se quedo mirándola, ella era una mujer muy atractiva, cuando cerró la puerta la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas bañaban el cuerpo de la joven, realzaba su belleza, "Malditas Brief, son tan letales con su Exhibicionismo" pensó Vegueta recordando a su mujer, a su hija y a la madre de Bulma, Minazuki se volteo hacia donde estaba Vegueta.

-Hola, ¿no puedes dormir?- Camino hacia la barra donde estaba Vegueta.

-No tengo sueño.- Contesto Vegueta, el mismo se extraño de haberle respondido.

-Ya veo, y como estuvo tu entrenamiento.- Pregunto Minazuki

-Normal.- Volvió a contestar Vegueta, vio como Minazuki puso sus manos en la barra y recargo su cabeza en ellas, lo miraba detenidamente, su mirada se clavo en sus ojos.

-Que mal, pensé que sería más interesante.- Minazuki se levanto, y se dirigió al refrigerador y saco una cerveza, volvió a donde Vegueta.

-No deberías tomar eso.- Le dijo Vegueta.

-No te preocupes, ya no soy una niña.- Minazuki abrió la botella y vacio casi la mitad del contenido en un trago.

-Deberías dormir, mañana comenzara el verdadero entrenamiento.- le dijo Vegueta.

-Si, no te preocupes, ya me iré a dormir.- Minazuki vacio el resto de su cerveza y tiro la botella, comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-Mocosa, hoy cuando pelearon con ellos.- Vegueta le dijo deteniéndose en su comentario.

-Si, ¿Qué hay con eso?- Minazuki se detuvo y volteo.

-Pude ver, que ustedes no pelearon enserio con ellos.- Vegueta le dijo, quería saber algunas cosas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto Minazuki con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-Gokei y Gohein apenas si elevaron su Ki, era muy relajado, contigo aunque te mantuviste una pelea algo seria con M. Trunks ni siquiera te esforzaste en derrotarlo, a pesar de cómo se dio la batalla, dime mocosa, ¿ese es todo tu poder, o aun eres más fuerte que eso?- Vegueta le pregunto deseaba una respuesta.

Minazuki se quedo mirándolo, le sorprendió un poco la observación de Vegueta, soltó una pequeña sonrisa, acaricio un poco su pelo, y dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida de la cocina.

-Eso es, SE-CRE-TO.- le dijo Minazuki con una voz media infantil.-Pero si quieres saber, que te parecería que lo comprobaras tú mismo.- con este último comentario salió de la cocina.

Vegueta se quedo intrigado, esa mocosa lo había retado a una pela, de eso estaba seguro, si esa chiquilla quería tener una pelea en verdad, el se la daría con gusto.

Ya en su habitación, Pan estaba tomando una ducha, dejaba que el agua callera sobre su cuerpo, deseaba calmarse, había vuelto hace rato con Gohein, en su mente pasaba la batalla de Minazuki y M. Trunks, se irritaba por eso, también recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Gohein, como este la alentó, como jugueteaba con su cola, tenía una nueva meta, y un objetivo que tenia era vencer a Minazuki, pero no tenía idea de cómo lo haría, abrió un poco más la llave, el agua cayó sobre su cuerpo, la sensación era bastante relajante, Pan bajo la mirada, entonces algo vino a su mente, algo que había escapado, un posible punto débil, una posibilidad para vencerla, recordó algo que su abuelo y su padre le habían contado cuando era niña.

-Tiene cola.- Pan miraba sus manos, vio una pequeña esperanza de derrotarla nuevamente.


	12. ¿Eres tu?

Capitulo 12: ¿Eres tú?

Había pasado ya una semana desde que se habían reunido en el "Campamento Saiyajin" como lo habían bautizado, también hace una semana habían conocido a los Son Brief, todo se había normalizado después de ese agitado primer día, todos poco a poco se acostumbraron a la presencia de dos Goku, y esos tres nuevos miembros del grupo, los entrenamientos se habían intensificado, no tenían tiempo que perder, ya lo habían hecho por muchos años, ahora tenían que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en un solo año, Vegueta y Goku decidieron entrenar juntos ese día, desde que llegaron al campamento, no habían tenido la oportunidad de entrenar juntos, su entrenamiento consistió en un combate bastante feroz, todos de vez en cuando volteaban a ver a los dos viejos guerreros mostrar su enorme potencial en las batallas, pero había 4 individuos que al parecer no se les hacia tan atractivo ese combate y permanecían haciendo apartados su propio entrenamiento, que consistía en meditación por parte de Gokei y Minazuki, y un ligero combate entre Gohein y A. Goku.

-Gohan, dime ¿quién crees que sea más fuerte nuestro papa, o él?- Goten le pregunto señalando a A. Goku.

-Pues es muy difícil saberlo, los dos son la misma persona, pero la verdad no tengo idea de tan fuerte sea.- Gohan respondió a su hermano menor con el que realizaba un combate.

-Mi abuelito es el más fuerte.- intervino Pan.

-Claro el señor Goku no tiene comparación.- Dijo Trunks.

-Sería interesante verlos pelear.- Dijo M. Trunks.

Todos dejaron su entrenamiento para debatir cual de los dos Goku sería el más fuerte de los dos, Vegueta se dio cuenta que habían parado de entrenar, se irrito y bajo a reprenderlos.

-¡Qué demonios están haciendo!, deberían estar entrenado, de esta manera solo serán un estorbo para la batalla.- Vegueta está irritado por la holgazanería que mostraban, buscaban cualquier cosa para dejar de lado momentáneamente el entrenamiento.

-Disculpa padre, es que nos preguntamos cuál de los dos señor Goku sería el más fuerte.- Dijo M Trunks.

-Si sería interesante saberlo.- Dijo Bra mientras tomo por el brazo a su padre y poniendo una clásica cara que sabía que surtía efecto cuando su padre estaba enfadado.

-Si, la verdad, me gustaría saber cual Kakarotto es el más fuerte.- Vegueta se intereso también por saberlo.

Vegueta regreso hacia donde estaba Goku, y le planteo la posibilidad de tener un pequeño combate con su contraparte, Goku al principio no entendió, pero Vegueta uso su persuasión para hacer que el guerrero de cabellos alborotados se entusiasmara con una batalla.

-Muy bien, si él quiere podemos tener un ligero enfrentamiento.- Le dijo Goku emocionado.

-Bien, espera aquí Kakarotto.- Le dijo Vegueta, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el otro Goku.

Vegueta se acerco, a donde estaban los Son Brief, no entendía que clase de entrenamiento tenían Gokei y Minazuki, solo estaban sentados cruzados de piernas con los ojos cerrados, era obvio que estaban meditando, pero cuál sería la razón el guerrero la desconocía, pero su intención era otra así que dirigió la atención hacia el otro Goku.

-Hey Kakarotto.- Le dijo Vegueta, A. Goku volteo hacia Vegueta, este noto algo extraño, una extraña mirada por parte de A. Goku, al parecer le molesto que lo llamara Kakarotto pero a el no le importaba eso.

-Si, dime que deseas Vegueta.- A Goku, volvió a poner su sonriente cara de nuevo.

-Pues vengo a proponerte una pelea.- Le dijo Vegueta.

-Una pelea, ¿contra ti?- Pregunto A. Goku.

-No contra el otro Kakarotto.- le dijo Vegueta.

-¿y qué sentido tendría tener una batalla con él?- Pregunto A Goku, Vegueta lo tomo por sorpresa, ese Kakarotto, preguntaba el sentido de pelear.

-sería bueno, así ambos podrían mirar los errores en su estilo de pelear, aunque no son el mismo, su estilo de pelea no ha de variar mucho.- Le dijo Vegueta.

-Ya veo, si es así, con gusto peleare.- A. Goku hizo su típica sonría y puso su mano detrás de su cabeza.

Vegueta regreso con los demás y dijo que la pelea había sido acordada, tras varios minutos, los Son Brief se acercaron con los demás, incluso Bulma y las demás salieron a observar el combate, de un lado estaban todos los guerreros Z y sus esposas animando a Goku, por el otro estaba A. Goku siendo animado por A. Bulma y sus hijos, los dos combatientes se pararon frente a frente, eran idénticos, pero su ropa era totalmente diferente, mientras Goku traía su traje azul con sus pantalones amarillos, A. Goku usaba un traje parecido al que tenía cuando enfrento a Majin Buu pero la única diferencia es que este tenía en su pecho el emblema de Corporación Capsula.

El combate estaba a punto de iniciar, cuando Vegueta recordó un detalle en Goku, pero no le tomo importancia, este no tenia su cola, mientras que A. Goku si al tenia, enrollada en su cintura igual que sus hijos, si recordaba bien, Goku tenía su cola cuando se fue con Shen Long, prefirió no decir nada, y esperar el resultado de la batalla, Gohan dio la señal de inicio, y la batalla comenzó.

Goku se transformo en SSJ 1 y salió volando contra su contra parte, pero su ataque fue contestado por A. Goku, y se entrelazaron entre golpes y patadas, sus estilos eran idénticos, su velocidad, sus técnicas eran idénticas, sin darse cuenta los dos elevaron su poder hasta alcanzar el SSJ2, el combate era intenso y lleno de movimientos rápidos, Bra y Pan apenas podían ver los movimientos de ellos, su velocidad estaba totalmente fuera de su entendimiento.

-Es increíble, era de esperarse de Goku que pudiera pelear a este nivel.-Dijo Krilin que veía con envidia a su mejor amigo pelear como cuando él era joven.

-Mi papa es increíble, aunque el también es muy poderoso, no ha perdido el ritmo de la batalla.- Goten miraba con atención la batalla.

Goku trataba de encontrar la forma de atacar un punto débil , pero A. Goku no le dejaba ninguna oportunidad para ser atacado, Goku intento usar su velocidad para rodearlo pero rápidamente A. Goku adivino su movimiento, y con una fuerte patada lo envió lejos de él, Goku se volvió abalanzar y cuando estaba a una distancia cercana a su rival, lo ataco con un Kame Hame ha, antes que la onda de energía llevara medio camino recorrido, se teletransporto atrás de A. Goku y preparo un segundo Kame Hame ha, pero A. Goku desapareció dejando a Goku tener que encargarse de su primer Poder, los Kame Ha chocaron, para sorpresa de Goku, A. Goku apareció detrás de el, también usaba la teletransportacion, y recibió de lleno un Kame Hame Ha de este. Goku cayó al suelo, se levanto, se sacudió el polvo, limpio con su puño un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, A. Goku usaba todas sus técnicas y parecía adivinar todos sus movimientos.

Volvió a salir al ataque, se empezaba a emocionar, este combate era interesante, era un verdadero reto, se volvieron a entrelazar en golpes, algunos recibía Goku otros A. Goku, su persistencia era admirable, nadie quería pestañear por que podrían perderse alguno de los movimientos que efectuaban esos guerreros, los golpes que recibían provocaban gran daño en su cuerpo, pero aun así no mermaba su intensidad, al contrario aumentaba cada vez mas.

-Increíble, no se sabe quien ganara esta batalla.- Dijo Gohan.

-Kakarotto perderá.- Dijo Vegueta fríamente.

-¿Quién, cuál de los dos?- Pregunto Gohan, no entendía a quien se refería, ya que Vegueta los llamaba igual a los dos.

-Me refiero a tu padre.- Vegueta le respondió, sin perder de vista el combate.

-Pero ¿Por qué dice eso?, los dos han recibido gran daño, no hay diferencia entre sus poderes.- Le dijo Gohan, los demás guerreros miraron a Vegueta cuando el predijo el resultado de la batalla.

-Aunque al parecer tienen el mismo nivel y las mismas técnicas, hay una ligera ventaja, al parecer que mientras tu padre solo pelea eventualmente y la mayoría de las veces entrena solo, el otro Kakarotto se nota que tiene más experiencia en combate que Kakarotto, mientras que Kakarotto bloquea los ataques del otro Kakarotto instintivamente, el otro Kakarotto los bloquea porque sabe cómo se va a mover Kakarotto, además de que hay algo que me hace pensar que Kakarotto tiene una gran desventaja.- Vegueta termino su explicación que al parecer solo Gohan y M. Trunks entendieron, ya que los demás se enredaron con esta.

Los dos Goku siguieron la pelea, todo parecía empatado, entonces Goku decidió hacer su movimiento se dirigió a toda velocidad a hacia su contraparte, en el camino hizo una transformación mas llegando al SSJ3, esto tomo por sorpresa a A. Goku, y recibió de lleno la lluvia de golpes de Goku, cayó al suelo, se levanto y miro a Goku con su pelo amarillo y largo, este sonrió, subió su Ki nuevamente y de golpe también llego al SSJ3, se lanzo contra Goku y nuevamente se enlazaron en una lluvia de golpes y patadas, todos estaban expectantes, era la primera vez que veían una pelea entre dos SSJ3, cada golpe, cada patada hacia que el suelo temblara de los impactos, la pelea se había vuelto tremendamente violenta, no había duda era una batalla entre dos Saiyajin puros, podían ver sus sonrisas reflejadas en sus rostros, disfrutaban cada instante de la batalla.

A. Goku se detuvo un segundo, pensó que ya era hora de empezar la verdadera batalla, cerro sus ojos dio un ligero grito, su Ki se incremento de golpe, se transformo en SSJ4, y se abalanzo contra Goku, este solo atino a protegerse con los brazos de los golpes de su oponente, rápidamente la balanza se inclino de un lado.

-Es increíble, ¿qué es esa transformación- Pregunto un asombrado M. Trunks nunca había visto el SSJ4.

-Esa es la transformación del súper Saiyajin fase 4.- Le respondió Pan, M Trunks aun estaba asombrado del poder que desplegaba esa transformación.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no te transformas? Se supone que tú también puedes transformarte en este nivel.- Pregunto A. Goku.

-No puedo- dijo Goku, con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Que quieres decir padre?- Pregunto Gohan.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que cuando entrenaba, quize practicar si podía alcanzar la transformación sin la cola, asi que me la corte, pero no lo he podido lograr, asi que creo que tendre que utilizar la misma maquina que utiliza Vegueta.- Todos quedaron atónicos con lo que acababa de decir Goku.

-¿Qué maquina?- Pregunto Gokei.

-Es una maquina que invento Bulma para poder sustituir la falta de cola y poder llegar a esa Transformacion.- Le explico Gohan.

-Esa es la desventaja a la que te referías padre.- le pregunto Trunks.

-Si desde que llego note que no traia cola ese idiota.- Le respondió Vegueta.

La batalla termino sin un final, A Goku bajo a tierra, y volvió a la normalidad, sus hijos fueron con el, también Goku bajo a tierra y fue rápidamente rodeado de sus hijos para felicitarlo por tan buen combate, A. Goku vio hacia donde estaba su contraparte, lo miro unos segundos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sus hijos lo miraron como entraba a la casa.

Momentos después salió de esta, llevaba dos botellas en sus manos, llego junto a Goku y Vegueta, estos lo miraron, A. Goku les arrojo las botellas.

-Beban esto les hara bien.- les dijo A. Goku.

-¿Qué demonios es esto Kakarotto?- le pregunto Vegueta.

-Tomenla y luego me dicen como se sienten- Les dijo A. Goku.

Los dos tomaron un largo trago de esa botella, el sabor de ese extraño liquido era bastante desagradable, pero A. Goku les insistió en tomarse todos, con trabajo terminaron el contenido de las botellas.

-Por cierto tal vez sientan un poco de dolor intenso.- Les dijo A goku.

-¿QUEEEE?- Dijeron al unisono Goku y Vegueta.

Pero no terminaron de decirlo cuando un dolor intenso en su columna los hizo doblarse de dolor, calleron al suelo, el dolor los hacia gritar de dolor y retorcerse como nunca lo habían echo, todos se acercaron al oir los gritos de los dos Saiyajin, Vegueta sentía un dolor que recorría su espalda, le quemaba por dentro, el dolor se intensificaba mas y mas.

-Maldita seas Kakarotto, cuando me recupere te pateare el trasero.- Vegueta amenazo a A. Goku.

Los gritos de ambos se hicieron mas fuertes conforme el dolor seguía aumentando, el dolor parecía no tener fin, pero asi como el dolor empezó, se fue de golpe, todos los que estaban alrededor, se quedaron sorprendidos, estaban boquiabierto, Vegueta dirijio su vista hacia lo que su hija y esposa veian, no pudo creer lo que miraba, Goku también sintió algo extraño bajo su mirada, cuando vio lo único que atino a decir fue.

-¿Eres tu?- Goku veía como de nuevamente el y Vegueta tenían su cola, Vegueta dio una sonris de satisfacion, al ver de nuevo su cola.

Ahora ambos podrían utilizar el SSJ4, y eso era de nuevo una ventaja, el ánimo del grupo volvió a subir.


	13. Sabor Familiar

Capitulo 13: Sabor Familiar

Los días seguían transcurriendo en el campamento Saiyajin, desde el instante que se acomodaron en la mansión, Chichi trato de adueñarse de la cocina, ella estaba acostumbrada a cocinar para varios Saiyajin, y poder satisfacer el voraz apetito de los Saiyajin, pero el primer día se dio cuenta que tener que alimentar a 12 Saiyajin y 7 humanos estaba totalmente fuera de sus capacidades, así que Videl y 18 se prestaron a brindarle ayuda a Chichi con su monumental tarea, Bulma trataba de ayudarlas, pero no tenía la paciencia para encerrarse todo el día en la cocina, ella siempre estuvo acostumbrada a que cocinaran por ella, aun cuando tuvo a Trunks y a Bra no hacia toda la comida ella, siempre era asistida por sus robots y la tecnología, así que su ayuda era esporádica y limitada, Marrón ayudo con la limpieza de las aéreas, asistido por el ejercito de robots que le proporciono Bulma, también desde el principio, mantuvieron distancia de A Bulma, para ellas era una completa extraña, aunque trataban de mantener una distancia, cuando ella se ofrecía ayudarle siempre le daban de excusa que como ella había puesto la casa era deber de ellas hacer las labores domesticas.

Así como todas las mañanas el grupo de mujeres se despertó antes que los guerreros, se prepararon y bajaron a la cocina ya reunidas, Chichi empezó a girar las ordenes como cada mañana para repartir las labores en la cocina, y decidir que prepararían, Bulma también había decidido ayudar en el desayuno, marón se levanto también junto a su madre para ayudarlas un poco, ya decidido el menú, empezaron a cocinar, aun faltaban un par de horas para que el sol saliera, ellas sabían que aunque su fuerza era inútil contra el enemigo que se avecinaba, ellas eran parte importante de ese entrenamiento, así que debían mantener al máximo a sus guerreros,, todas con ánimos empezaron a cocinar.

-¿Y qué opinan sobre ellos?- Pregunto 18

-No tengo mucho que opinar, la verdad no he tenido mucho trato con ellos.- Respondió Chichi.

-Igual yo, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con ellos, la verdad no sé, se siente extraño.- Dijo Videl quien comenzaba a batir una gran cantidad de huevos.

-Yo he platicado un poco con Gokei, y he hablado con los otros dos, son buenos chicos, pero la verdad que he tenido más conversaciones con Gokei, es un joven muy listo.- Bulma recordaba esas platicas que tuvo con él.

-Es claro que te agrade, a fin de cuentas es "tu" hijo.- Le dijo 18 recalcando el "tu"

Bulma noto eso, aun así no se acostumbraba aun en pensar en esa idea, no era tan fácil como con M. Trunks, con ellos era muy difícil.

-Ellos son algo engreídos.- Marrón opino mientras sacaba la vajilla.

Las mujeres asintieron levemente, estaban de acuerdo, desde el primer día parecía que ellos quisieron dejar en claro quiénes eran los guerreros más fuertes, siguieron comentando sus puntos de vista sobre la otra familia, pero se detuvieron cuando notaron que alguien se acercaba a la cocina, A Bulma llego a la cocina y entro, ella nunca había bajado a esas horas.

-Buenos días a todas.- Saludo alegremente, las demás le respondieron su saludo- Si no les molesta me gustaría preparar algo para el desayuno.- Les dijo A Bulma.

-Claro adelante.- Dijo Chicho algo molesta por la presencia de ella.

A Bulma se dirigió a la despensa y saco algo de pan, después fue al refrigerador y saco queso y jamón, y se puso a preparar aparte de las demás, Videl se acerco a ella curiosa de ver que preparaba.

-¿Qué preparas?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Es pan con jamón y queso derretido, a mi Goku le fascina esto para el desayuno.

-Pero que dices, a Goku le fascina cualquier tipo de comida.- Se burlo Chichi ante la ingenuidad de A Bulma.

-Claro que no, Goku tiene comidas favoritas y también hay cosas que no le gustan.- Afirmo muy tranquila A Bulma.

-No te creo eso.- Le dijo Bulma.

- Claro que si, ¿quieren ver que si?- las reto A Bulma.

-Mi Goku se come todo lo que le pongan al frente, pero si quieres probar adelante.- Chicho acepto el reto segura de conocer bien a su marido.

A. Bulma volvió al refrigerador y saco varias cosas se puso a preparar una nueva comida, todas siguieron en sus labores, pero notaron algo, mientras los movimientos de Bulma en la cocina eran normales a los de una mujer eran normales, A Bulma parecía tener un alto grado de experiencia y habilidad en la cocina, eran iguales a los de chichi, entre las dos rápidamente terminaron.

Poco a poco los guerreros fueron bajando al comedor, el primero en llegar a la cocina fue Vegueta, paso de largo al comedor, pero solo dio un leve saludo cuando paso al lado de Bulma, M. Trunks, Trunks y Bra venían detrás de el dieron un saludo a todas y fueron de paso al comedor a sentarse, unos instantes después Goku entro seguido por sus hijos y su nieta, los son dieron un saludo a todas y pasaron al comedor, empezaron una charla sobre que harían ese día, unos minutos después entraron Gokei, Gohein y Minazuki, saludaron y fueron directo a su madre, le dieron un beso y un abrazo de buenos días, Chichi y Bulma miraron la escena, hacia mucho que sus hijos no hacían eso, desde que eran niños no hacían eso, el último en llegar Fue A Goku, este igual que todos dio un alegre saludo, al ver a su mujer que estaba picando algo dándole la espalda este se acerco a ella, la abrazo por la cintura.

-Buenos días amor, ¿Qué preparas?-A Goku la libero un poco de su agarre y A Bulma se giro, al tenerla de frente A Goku se inclino y deposito un corto y tierno beso en los labios de su mujer.

-Ya veras, ahora ve a lavarte, en un momento te llevo la comida.- A Goku asintió y le dio otro beso a su mujer, y se retiro al comedor.

Todos miraron la escena, no daban crédito a lo que veían, no se comportaba como el Goku que ellos conocían, Chichi vio la escena se le hizo un hueco en el corazón, en todos los años que llevaba casada con Goku este jamás había mostrado una actitud como esa hacia ella, nunca le había ofrecido una muestra de cariño tan abiertamente, también quien vio con algo de enojo la escena fue Vegueta aun no se acostumbraba de ver a una Bulma en los brazos de otro hombre, eso lo molestaba pero se repetía una y otra vez en la mente que esa no era su Bulma, trataba de contenerse en no salir a darle una golpiza a ese Kakarotto.

A Bulma, se dirigió hacia lo que había preparado y les mostro a las demás mujeres el plato que había preparado, era una sopa de espinaca con hongos, todas la probaron y resulto sorprendentemente deliciosa, A Bulma sirvió un plato para cada Saiyajin y lo sirvió junto con las demás cosas, todos comenzaron a devorar, la comida desaparecía rápidamente de la mesa, tardaron pocos minutos para que terminaran la comida, poco después se fueron a ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento, mientras tanto las mujeres se dispusieron a recoger los platos, entonces paso, algo que no creían que pasara en una mesa llena de Saiyajin, dos platos estaba prácticamente intentos, rápidamente reconocieron quienes eran sus dueños.

-Este es el plato de Goku.- Dijo Bulma, no podía creer que Goku dejara un plato sin comer, apenas si fue tocado.

-No puedo creerlo.- Chichi no daba crédito, se había equivocado.

-Con el tiempo fui descubriendo a mi Goku, al principio pensé que era muy simple, pero poco a poco fui descubriendo todos sus secretos y gustos.- A Bulma dijo orgullosa.

-bueno tenias razón.- Dijo 18, estaba divertida con la reacción de Chichi y Bulma.

-Pero, saben también se algunas otras cosas ya verán.- A Bulma tomo los dos platos los volvió a calentar pero esta vez agrego algunas especias a los platos.

Cuando pasaron los guerreros hacia la puerta A Bulma llamo a Goku y a su esposo.

-Amor lo siento creo que me confundí y le di tu plato a otro, toma, Tu también toma, no deben desperdiciar la comida, nos cuesta mucho trabajo hacerla Goku.- A Bulma les regreso su plato a cada uno de nuevo.

A Goku olio el plato y sonrió, y en cuestión de segundos lo dejo completamente limpio, Goku vio a su contraparte, y también devoro el platillo, abrió los ojos al dar la primera cucharada.

-Increíble, cuando probé este plato hace rato sabia muy feo, pero ahora huele y sabe muy bien.- Dijo Goku terminado el plato y regresándoselo vacio a Bulma.

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas, con solo agregar unas cosas el plato que habían despreciado por su sabor lo devoraron.

-Bueno vamos a entrenar, nos vemos.- Se despidieron los dos Goku pero antes de salir hacia afuera A Goku llamo a Gokei, este se acerco a su padre, le dio unas indicaciones y Gokei asintió y salió de nuevo, A Goku se acerco a su mujer de nuevo.

-Dime amor, no te gustaría que fuéramos a dar un paseo, hace tiempo que no damos una caminata por lo campos, solos tu y yo.- Le dijo pícaramente A Goku a su mujer.

-Pero, y el entrenamiento los chicos te han de estar esperando.- Le dijo A Bulma.

-No te preocupes, los chicos entrenaran por su cuenta un rato en lo que regresamos.- Le dijo Goku, y le dio otro beso a su mujer.

A Bulma sin más opción, acepto gustosa la invitación, A Goku tomo la mano de ella y la condujo a fuera de la casa, todas miraron la escena, nunca habían visto a Goku dejas un entrenamiento por ir a dar un paseo, no daban crédito, rápidamente buscaron con la mirada a Chichi pero esta no estaba ya en la cocina.

Una mujer subía rápidamente las escaleras, en su corazón un hueco crecía, un dolor salía de este, la amargura inundaba su boca, y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, hoy había sido humillada.


	14. Recuerdos I El Torneo

Capitulo 14: Recuerdos I. El Torneo

Bulma se encontraba sentada en una de las oficinas que había en la mansión, no era que ocupara trabajar, pero simplemente necesitaba estar sola, desde el primer día ella había notado, que su otra yo era diferente, no era ella, pero a la vez sí, aun en su cabeza no entendía ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera con Goku? , ella siempre lo había visto como un amigo, su mejor amigo, había muchas preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza, ¿Qué había pasado en esa otra línea temporal? ¿Cómo había terminado en los brazos de Goku?, lo quería mucho a su Goku, era como un hermano menor, no había duda, pero, para ella no existía ningún otro hombre que no fuera su príncipe, no era el príncipe amoroso y dulce que siempre había deseado, pero era especial, mucho mejor que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido, bueno ella pensaba.

Se reclino sobre el sofá que había en esa oficina, saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, aun lado tenía una copa de vino, le hacía falta, aun no digería la forma en que esa otra familia convivía, miro hacia la pared y vio una fotografía suya y de Goku, ella abrazaba a un Goku bastante herido, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no recordaba habérsela tomado alguna vez, pero inmediatamente reconoció donde debió haberse sido, parecía que fue durante el torneo de artes marciales donde Goku por primera vez salió Campeón, después de derrotar a Pikoro, "así que ya éramos pareja en ese tiempo" pensó ella, se levanto y fue a ver la fotografía más de cerca, notaba que ese Goku no la abrazaba, si no que estaba con su tonta sonrisa y su mano en la nuca, su típica pose, parecía que en ese tiempo el aun no era tan afectivo con su otra yo, en su mente surgió una pregunta, cuando empezó a salir con Goku como su novio, en qué momento, y ella buscaría la forma de averiguarlo.

En su alcoba se encontraba Chichi, sentada, mirando hacia la ventana, atreves de ella podía ver a lo lejos a los guerreros entrenar, no entendía, como era posible que ese otro Goku pudiera ser un esposo tan amoroso, porque su Goku no podía hacerlo, empezó a dudar, ella jamás se había preguntado más a fondo sobre su marido, empezó a forzar su mente, tratando de recordar alguna pista, pero se dio cuenta que ella no lo conocía, no conocía sus gustos, los más íntimos, claro está, se preguntaba que tanto conocería la otra Bulma a su Goku, sabría sus miedos, sus alegrías, sus sueños, tal vez ella si los supiera, pero chichi amargamente reconoció que ella era una ignorante sobre su propio marido, siempre pensó que Goku era simple, fácil de entender, que no era complejo que era sencillo, pero al parecer todos estos años estuvo equivocada, pero no era el momento de lamentarse, su Goku había regresado, así que era hora de intentar conocer más a su esposo, tal vez ya era tarde, pero no se daría por vencida.

La tarde llego a su fin el entrenamiento fue particularmente duro, incluso los 3 Son Brief habían hecho un entrenamiento de combate, pero aun así se mantenían al margen de los demás, tampoco se esforzaban tan duro como el resto, Vegueta trataba de entender por qué perdían el tiempo, acaso se creían tan poderosos que no ocupaban entrenar.

La hora de cenar llego, después de tomar un refrescante baño los guerreros pasaron al comedor, donde ya los esperaban el resto, Bulma miraba a todos como platicaban animadamente unos con otros, Krilin mantenía una animada conversación con los dos Goku, los jóvenes mantenía un charla muy animada aparte, Bulma dirigió su atención hacia Vegueta que comía en silencio, se encontraba pensativo, pero una pregunta que salió de los labios de Krilin hizo que logro apoderarse de toda la atención de la científica.

-¿Y, como fue que empezaste a salir con A. Bulma?- le pregunto Krilin a A. Goku.

Todos voltearon, hacia A Goku, a los jóvenes les interesaba saber, la curiosidad a saber esa respuesta hizo que un silencio invadiera el comedor, A Goku, se puso algo pensativo, volteo hacia A Bulma que estaba sentada a su lado, este tomo su mano y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Bueno Todo empezó- dijo A Goku.

"_23 torneo de artes marciales_"

_Goku acababa de derrotar a Chichi, y esta le anunciaba su verdadera identidad, Goku estaba sorprendido, chichi había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio, también le recordó sobre la promesa que le había hecho años atrás, sobre que regresaría para casarse con ella, Goku le dijo que si él había dado su palabra la cumpliría._

_El torneo de artes marciales continuo, y tras un arduo combate Goku venció a Pikoro, Goku tras recuperase de las heridas, gracias a la semillas, se dirigió a celebrar con sus amigos, todos celebraban, también estaban pendientes sobre el futuro de su amigo, puesto que aun estaba pendiente su promesa sobre casarse con la joven chichi._

_-Bueno, es que yo le prometí casarme con ella.- Goku, aun no entendía exactamente lo que implicaba esa promesa, pero aun así el lo había prometido y el siempre cumplía sus promesas._

_Bulma se encontraba mirando a su amigo, se sentía alegre por que Goku había ganado el torneo, pero no se sentía a gusto con la idea que se casara, y más conociéndolo, sabía que Goku tal vez no comprendía, veía como la chichi estaba todo el tiempo tomada del brazo de Goku, sabia k tal vez Goku no tardaría en irse, quería hablar antes con él, sentía esa necesidad._

_En un momento de descuido se acerco a Goku, y le pidió hablar a solas un momento, Bulma se alejo del grupo y se dirigió a un lugar apartado de las ruinas del edificio del torneo, Goku busco una excusa para apartarse del grupo y de chichi, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, no le fue difícil dar con ella, puerto que podía sentir su Ki, la encontró sentada en una banca que sobrevivió a la destrucción, se acerco y se sentó junto a ella._

_-¿Que es lo que querías decirme Bulma?- pregunto Goku a su amiga._

_-¿Dime Goku, sabes realmente que significa casarse?- le pregunto Bulma_

_-Bueno, es cuando dos personas se van a vivir en una casa, bueno es lo que eh entendido.- dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa, Bulma se dio cuenta que tenía razón._

_-El casarse no solamente significa irse a vivir juntos Goku.- le dijo la joven científica._

_-¿Entonces qué es?- pregunto Goku, bastante desorientado._

_-Cuando uno se casa, lo hace con la persona que más ama en la tierra.- Le dijo Bulma._

_-La persona que más amo, yo amo a mucha gente.- dijo Goku algo confundido._

_-Lo sé, pero me refiero a que esa persona es especial, es la persona con la que más te diviertes, con la que te gusta pasar el tiempo juntos, con la persona que quieras pasar el resto de la vida.- Bulma le dijo esto a Goku, no sabía por qué le decía esto, simplemente, no quería que Goku terminara con una persona que no quisiera._

_-¿Una persona con la que quiera estar el resto de mi vida? Dime Bulma ¿tú tienes una persona así?- Bulma no supo que decir, se quedo callada._

_Goku se quedo pensativo, un momento, Bulma pudo ver en el rostro de Goku que trataba de entender lo que su amiga le había dicho, el silencio invadió la escena Goku simplemente miraba a la nada, después de un momento, volteo y miro a Bulma, su mirada era intensa, Bulma se sonrojo un poco, era la primera vez que se sentía avergonzada por la mirada de un chico, los ojos de Goku se cruzaron con los suyos, sintió un latido en su corazón, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, después Goku volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos unos minutos._

_-Gracias Bulma, entiendo lo que me has dicho, no estoy muy seguro pero creo que debo hacer lo correcto.- dijo Goku y se levanto, le hizo la seña para ver si regresaban con el grupo_

_Bulma siguió a Goku, no había duda que Goku mantendría su promesa, el era así, para él no había cosa más importante que hacer las cosas bien, y si él había prometido algo era seguro que lo cumpliría._

_Cuando regreso nuevamente con el grupo, volvieron a felicitarlo por su victoria y por su compromiso con Chichi, esta estaba a su lado, Goku la vio fijamente, luego volvió a ponerse serio, Bulma pudo ver el rostro de su amigo, después de unos segundos el rostro de Goku volvió dibujar su sonrisa, Bulma decidió salir del lugar, tenía ganas de estar sola unos momentos y salió a caminar alejándose de todos, mientras tanto Goku estaba con el grupo, cuando termino de reflexionar._

_-Chichi, lo siento.- Dijo Goku, todos guardaron silencio al oírlo hablar._

_-¿Qué es lo que sientes Goku?- pregunto Chichi algo confundida._

_-Lo siento pero no puedo mantener mi promesa, lo siento mucho.- dicho esto Goku se le hizo una reverencia, y se alejo del grupo todos estaban aturdidos._

_Chichi se hundió en la tristeza, se sintió humillada por Goku, con lagrimas en los ojos, dio media vuelta y se retiro, Yamcha fue tras ella, al verla tan dolida por lo que había pasado, mientras tanto Goku salió, a caminar también, de pronto sintió la presencia de su amiga muy cerca, se dirigió hacia ella, cuando Bulma vio a Goku acercarse, su corazón latió mas deprisa, no entendía el por qué._

_-Hola, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto un Goku algo despistado_

_-Hola, bueno, solo quería estar sola un momento.- dijo Bulma algo confundida._

_-Ya veo, ¿te puedo acompañar a estar solos?- dijo Goku y se sentó junto a ella, Bulma rio ante la pregunta de Goku._

_Los dos permanecieron ahí sentados un rato, a pesar que estaba todo destruido a su alrededor, aun así disfrutaban ese momento de silencio, entonces Bulma se preguntaba que hacia Goku ahí._

_-¿No deberías estar con Chichi ahora?- pregunto Bulma_

_-No- simplemente respondió Goku._

_-Pero ella será tu esposa creo que deberían estar juntos.- Dijo Bulma_

_-No me casare con ella, no pude mantener mi promesa, lo que me dijiste hace rato me hizo pensar.- Dijo Goku, Bulma no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por la pobre Chichi ya que ella había sido la causante que Goku rompiera su Promesa._

_Después de un rato, Bulma se levanto, Goku también se levanto, Goku estiro un poco sus brazos, cuando el rugido de su estomago hizo que Bulma soltara una carcajada, no importa lo que pasara Goku siempre seria Goku._

_-Vamos a buscarte algo de comer.- Le dijo la científica, dio media vuelta y dio unos pasos pero Goku no la siguió, se quedo parado._

_-Bulma, ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?- Bulma se detuvo en seco, se volteo a Goku, este estaba con una mirada fija en ella, llena de determinación._

_-Pero Goku, tu y yo, bueno somos amigos.- Bulma no sabía que decir, la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa._

_-Lo que me dijiste, me hizo pensar.- Goku mantenía su mirada firme en ella._

_-Que es lo que te hizo pensar, Goku.- Bulma estaba nerviosa, su corazón empezó a latir más y más rápido, cuando Goku se empezó a acercar a ella._

_-Bulma, tu eres la primera persona con excepción de mi abuelito que conocí, contigo viví y vivo muchas aventuras, tú me enseñaste muchas cosas, desde que era niño siempre me gusto pasar el tiempo juntos, lo estuve pensando, y siempre que estoy lejos pienso en las aventuras que vivimos juntos, todo el tiempo que pase contigo, y no deseo que eso se termine, yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.- le dijo Goku, trataba de expresar todo lo que sentía, que lo tenía confundido pero a la vez muy decidido._

_Bulma vio el rostro de Goku, nunca lo había visto así, durante estos años siempre lo había visto como su pequeño hermano, pero cuando lo vio después de regresar de entrenar con kamisama, vio que se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto, además siempre tenía un cariño muy especial por él, pero tenía que admitir que las últimas veces que había visto a Goku, sentía algo muy extraño en su interior, una calidez que nunca había sentido._

_-Bulma yo, sé que no soy el hombre más lis….- Goku no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Bulma lo abrazo y sello sus labios con los de ella._

_Goku abrió los ojos, esa era una sensación nueva para él, pudo sentir los labios de Bulma sobre los suyos, eran aun más suaves de lo que había imaginado, Bulma sintió los labios de Goku, pudo notar al momento lo torpe que era, pero era su primer beso, ella se había robado el primer beso de Goku, al principio Goku parecía no saber qué hacer, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo a ese beso inesperado._

_Goku cerró los ojos, un millón de ideas bombardeaban su mente, no sabía que pensar, solo pudo dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que brotaban, Bulma se separo de los labios de Goku._

_-¿Eso que fue?- Pregunto Goku algo confundido._

_-Mi respuesta.- le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa._

_-Y que quiere decir.- Aun más confundido Goku._

_-Que si, tontito.- y Bulma volvió a besar a Goku, esta vez el beso también era esperado por él._

_Cuando Una ronda de gritos y aplausos los hizo voltear, ahí se encontraban el resto de los guerreros, estaban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta cuando habían llegado el resto, al voltearse Goku dio puso su pose típica, Bulma estaba abrazando a Goku, cuando Krilin saco una cámara y les tomo una fotografía, después todos les preguntaban qué había pasado, tras unas breves respuestas Goku tomo a Bulma entre sus Brazos y llamo a su nube voladora, ya arriba de ella salieron volando hacia el cielo, Bulma estaba sentada en las piernas de Goku abrazada a él, no sabía que aventuras tendrían en el futuro, pero estaba segura que serian inolvidables._

Tras terminar la historia de cómo empezaron todo, la lluvia de preguntas inundaron la mesa, dos personas se mantenían en silencio por su parte Chichi esta enfurecida, tal vez eso pudo haber pasado en su línea temporal incluso tal vez Bulma había intentado separarla de su Goku y había fracasado, por su parte Vegueta mantenía su vista en su plato, pero el solo hecho de escuchar como su mujer había correspondido tan fácilmente a los sentimientos de ese guerrero de tercera clase lo hacía irritar, mientras tanto Goku y Bulma se miraron mutuamente, con las vista se dijeron una sola frase "pudo ser nuestro tiempo así".

Bulma quería saber más, quería saber que tan diferente fue y es su vida en esa otra línea temporal, también Goku empezó a interesarse en saber que había sido de su vida en la otra línea temporal, y ambos tratarían de averiguarlo.


	15. Dia Libre

Capitulo 15: Día libre

Un par de semanas han transcurrido desde que todos llegaron al "campamento Saiyajin" , pero los días no habían mejorado mucho la situación, los de la Familia Son Brief aun eran considerados los extraños, los intrusos, se les dificultaba a algunos poder aceptar esa otra realidad, aun así, para los guerreros, esto pasaba a segundo término, tenían el objetivo de hacerse cada vez mas fuertes, pero levanto algo de molestia, cuando los Son Brief anunciaron que se tomarían el día libre, Vegueta estaba furioso, ya que sus entrenamientos eran ligero, incluso dudaba que en verdad entrenaran, pero no quería pensar en eso, el tenia sus propios problemas.

Krilin conducía como lo hacía cada dos días rumbo a la ciudad, para comprar los víveres, para poder mantener el sustento de la casa, alimentar a un ejército de Saiyajines no era para nada fácil, como siempre se dirigía hacia la ciudad más cercana, acompañado de su hija Marrón, pero esta vez iba un tercer miembro en el auto, Minazuki venia en el asiento trasero recostada escuchando música, Krilin se sorprendió cuando ella dijo que quería acompañarlos, Krilin le dijo que el viaje en auto tomaría un par de horas, que si ella iba volando llegaría más rápido a la ciudad, pero Minazuki, insistió en ir en el auto.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la ciudad Krilin les dijo que el iba hacer las compras necesarias y que ellas podían ir a dar una vuelta, al principio Marrón dudo un poco, pero no tuvo alternativa, Marrón iba detrás de Minazuki, que se la pasaba deteniéndose en cada uno de los aparadores de las tiendas de ropa, y accesorios, de vez en cuanto ella le hacia algún comentario sobre alguna prenda, o algún articulo, llegaron a una tienda gigantesca de ropa, Minazuki tomo la mano de Marrón y la hizo entrar junto con ella, ya una vez adentro Minazuki la llevo a donde se encontraban los conjuntos de ropa de moda.

-Mira, Marrón dime si ese vestido no es lindo.- Minazuki le mostro vestido corto color blanco.

-Si es muy lindo, pero creo que es bastante caro.- Dijo Marrón al ver los precios, en ese momento no tenía el dinero suficiente ni para costear la mitad del precio.

-si es un poco caro, pero creo que se te vería muy bien, además creo que con este llamarías la atención de Trunks.-Le dijo Minazuki.

-Pero que dices!, yo no quiero llamar su atención.- Marrón se sonrojo.

-SI claro.- Le dijo Minazuki mientras observaba otros vestidos.

-¿Tan obvia soy?- Pregunto Marrón avergonzada, Minazuki le dirigió una mirada burlona, Marrón supo la respuesta y hundió su cara en sus manos.

-Incluso mis hermanos se dieron cuenta.- le dijo Minazuki, Marrón tuvo ganas de desaparecer de la pena.

-Ven vamos a probarnos estos vestidos, Señorita ¿Podemos probarnos estos vestidos?- Dijo Minazuki en lo que escogía varios conjuntos.

Minazuki se probo varios vestidos y conjuntos, que resaltaban mucho su belleza, al principio Marrón no estaba muy convencida, pero al final acepto probarse los conjuntos que Minazuki le había escogido, todos resaltaban mucho su belleza, se sorprendió del buen gusto y toque que tenia, a pesar de no conocerla mucho escogió para ella ropas que le agradaban muchísimo, después de un rato de probarse Minazuki llamo a la encargada.

-Bueno varios de estos vestidos nos gustaron, ¿verdad Marrón?- Dijo Minazuki con una sonrisa.

-Si- Dijo Marrón.

- ¿y cual les gustaría llevarse?- pregunto la encargada.

-Tú qué dices Marrón. ¿Alguno en especial?- pregunto Minazuki.

-Bueno, es que no sé, me gustaron todos no podría decidir, además no tengo tanto dinero ahora. Dijo Marrón algo avergonzada.

-Hm, eso se soluciona fácil, dénoslos todos por favor.- Dijo Minazuki.

Marrón se sorprendió, habían comprado muchísimos vestidos, cuando se acercaron a pagar, Minazuki saco una capsula que contenía un bolso y saco una gran cantidad de billetes para pagar, al principio Marrón no tenía idea de cómo pagarían tanto dinero, pero recordó que Minazuki era una Brief, al igual que para su amiga Bra no había limites en la compra al parecer.

Tras salir de la tienda con su botín, las chicas continuaron una arrasando tienda tras tienda, Marrón empezó a platicar con Minazuki, se dio cuenta que no era tan engreída como pensaba que era, poco a poco empezaba a cambiar su manera de pensar sobre ella, tras un largo rato por fin llego la hora de regresar a casa, Marrón escuchaba a Minazuki como le platicaba de muchas cosas, pensó que tal vez se habían equivocado al juzgarla, y de ahora en adelante trataría de conocer a esa chica que vino de otra dimensión.

Después de tomar el desayuno y saber que su padre había decidido darles el día libre, Gohein decidió pasar la mañana relajándose, empezó a pasear por la casa, pudo sentir el Ki de todos los que estaban entrenando, como ahora los entrenamientos se habían tornado más fuertes, se alejaban más de la mansión para no correr el riesgo de dañarla, entro a 18 sentada frente al televisor mirando programas al azar, no tuvo ganas de interrumpirla, supuso que Chichi había subido a su habitación como era su costumbre a descansar para luego preparar la comida, como no encontró mucho que hacer decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores de la mansión, salió se dirigió al bosque, tras unos minutos sintió un Ki, que se encontraba cerca de donde él estaba y se dirigió hacia él, en un pequeño claro rodeado por arboles encontró a Videl, se extraño de verla, se encontraba realizando algún tipo de entrenamiento, se quedo parado recargado en un árbol mientras la veía realizar sus movimientos de pelea, noto que a pesar que ya eran un poco torpes, en algún tiempo los realizaba a la perfección.

-Tienes buenos movimientos.- Dijo Gohein sorprendiendo a Videl que estaba distraída con su entrenamiento.

-Ah, muchas gracias.- Dijo Videl algo apenada por haber sido descubierta.

-bueno, quiero ver que tal peleas.- Gohein se quito la chamarra que traía puesta, y se dirigió al frente de Videl y se puso en postura de combate.

Videl al ver que Gohein dijo esto, trato de negarse, recordó la forma en que este había derrotado a Goten, y ella una humana común y corriente, nunca se compararía con el poder de un semi Saiyajin como Gohein, pero al ver que Gohein tomo la postura de combate, no le quedo alternativa, pensó que este la atacaría con la fuerza suficiente para noquearla de un solo golpe, pero en vez de eso Gohein la ataco manteniendo un nivel de combate para que Videl pudiera mantener una pelea, al principio Videl se sentía nerviosa, pero conforme avanzaba el combate se siento mas y mas relajada, hacia mucho que no peleaba, poco a poco se fue soltando mas y mas, se empezaba a divertir con el combate, Gohein en vez de ponerle un combate imposible, o esquivando, mantenía un combate con ella intercambiando golpes y movimientos, en ella se despertó el sentimiento de amor que tenia por las peleas que con el paso del tiempo se había dormido en ella, Gohein esquivo un ataque de Videl, y le lanzo un pequeño ataque de Ki, que Videl apenas pudo esquivar.

-Eso es trampa.- Se quejo Videl.

-¿Por qué es trampa?- Gohein se quedo pensativo.

-Es que yo no sé usar ataques como esos.- Dijo Videl apenada, Gohan nunca le había enseñado a usar ataques de Ki,

Gohein asintió y empezó a atacarla de nuevo con una combinación de golpes que Videl pudo responder, el combate volvió a ser divertido para Videl, tras casi media hora de combate Videl quedo agotada, mientras que Gohein se encontraba en perfecto estado.

-Creo que podemos arreglar esa desventaja.- Dijo Gohein mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué desventaja?- pregunto Videl.

-Te enseñare hacer Ataques de Ki.- Le dijo Gohein sonriendo.

Videl se sorprendió, Gohein se incorporo y se dirigió a Videl, le empezó a explicar los conceptos básicos, como Videl ya conocía algunos de ellos, de cuando Gohan le enseño a volar, no tardo en empezar a utilizar pequeños ataques de energía, ella se sintió orgullosa, que a pesar de sus años, pudiera aun aprender nuevas técnicas, se puso a practicar un poco sus ataques, cuando Gohein se puso a su lado.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que pongas atención a esta técnica.- Le dijo Gohein.

Videl se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ataque le intentaría enseñar Gohein, rápidamente reconoció al pose, Gohein le intentaría enseñar el poderoso Kame heme ha, Videl puso atención a la explicación que le dio Gohein, era increíble como Gohein explicaba las cosas que ella podía entenderlas fácilmente.

Videl se puso en pocisicion para realizar el Kame hame Ha, pero Gohein vio algunos errores en su pose, y se acerco a ella y tomo las manos de Videl, las junto mas, las acomodo en la posición correcta, le corrigió la postura de las piernas, se puso detrás de ella y la empezó a guiar paso a paso, y tras varios intentos por fin pudo, realizar un pequeño Kame hame Ha, Videl dio un salto de felicidad, y abrazo emocionada a Gohein, cuando Videl se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a un sorprendido Gohein, entonces se dio cuenta lo que había echo, y lo soltó avergonzada, entonces reparo en la cara de Gohein, estaba sonriéndole, era una sonrisa cálida, se dieron cuenta que era llevaban varias horas fuera y regresaron a casa.

Durante el camino de regreso, Videl veía a Gohein, era muy callado, incluso recordó que esa era la primera vez que hablaba con él, en cierta forma le recordó a Gohan de cuando era adolecente, aunque este no era tan penoso como Gohan, pero era muy serio, y reservado, entonces dio cuenta que era la primera vez de lo había visto sonreír, siempre estaba con su cara sin emociones, parecía alguien que apenas se había levantado, con sus ojos entrecerrados, pero venia a la mente el rostro de Gohein sonriendo, "es muy apuesto cuando sonríe" pensó Videl, entonces cuando se dio cuenta que pensaba se sonrojo, aun así estaba muy contenta por lo que había aprendido ese día, los dos llegaron a la casa, Gohein dijo que tomaría un baño, a lo que Videl respondió que ella también tomaría uno, así se despidieron los dos.

Gokei, se levanto de la mesa después de tomar el desayuno, después su padre les dijo que ese día tendrían libre de entrenamiento, para que relajaran su cuerpo, así que decidió ir a su habitación, al ser tiro en la cama a dormir un rato, pero, tras varios minutos vio que el sueño no llegaba a él, así que se levanto y se dirigió a su escritorio, de ahí tomo algunas carpetas y se dirigió al laboratorio que había en la mansión, al entrar pensó que no habría nadie, pero se equivoco, ahí se encontraba su Bulma, que estaba realizando algunos ajustes al radar del dragón.

-Hola.- Saludo Gokei.

-Hola- respondió algo sorprendida Bulma no esperaba verlo ahí.

Gokei se acerco, hacia donde estaba ella, y observo por un momento lo que hacía, luego se dirigió a una de las computadoras que había ahí, saco algunos papeles de las carpetas, y empezó a hacer algunos trabajos en la computadora, tras casi una hora, Bulma termino de hacerle los arreglos al radar del dragón, y vio hacia donde estaba Gokei, y sintió curiosidad de ver que en qué era lo que trabajaba, se acerco, y al principio no entendió los planos y cálculos que tenia Gokei en la pantalla.

-¿No te molesta que observe?- pregunto Bulma sentándose a su lado.

-Para nada, es más divertido trabajar con compañía.- Dijo Gokei.

-¿Y dime en que trabajas?- le pregunto Bulma llena de curiosidad, a lo que Gokei le paso una de las carpetas que trajo y Bulma se puso a estudiarla.

-Pero esto es Increíble, ¿No puedo creer, que trabajes en esto, es posible realizarlo?- Bulma se sorprendió al estudiar el proyecto de Gokei.

-No, solo es posible, ya está en funcionamiento en esta mansión, pero aun así estoy corrigiendo algunos detalles, no está al 100%, pero creo que podre mejorarlo en poco tiempo.- Dijo Gokei.

-Pero si ya lo tienen, por que no lo usan, esto puede ser de gran ayuda.- Dijo Bulma aun sorprendida, ni ella misma podía creer el ambicioso proyecto.

-Como he dicho, aun no está al 100% de su capacidad, por eso prefiero mantenerlo en secreto, te pido por favor que esto no lo reveles a los otros, no quiero darles falsas esperanzas, lo hemos probado durante un tiempo, pero aun quiero hacer algunas pruebas más antes de usar esto.- Gokei seguía haciendo cálculos y correcciones a gran velocidad.

-Si, Vegueta supiera de esto, te aseguro que me pediría construir esto también.- Dijo Bulma con tono de burla recordando pensando cómo se vería Vegueta pidiéndole tenerlo.

-no me puedo imaginar esto.- dijo Gokei uniéndose a la burla que caía sobre Vegueta.

Gokei, seguía trabajando en el proyecto incluso Bulma trataba de entender los complicados cálculos, y preguntaba cuando tenía dudas o daba sugerencias que Gokei llegaba a considerar, Bulma se sorprendió de las habilidades de Gokei, entonces entendió por que el había asumido el puesto de presidente, a pesar de ser joven estaba seguro, que tal vez era más inteligente que ella y que su padre, estaba realmente maravillada con el potencial que tenía ese otro hijo, ella deseaba que Trunks, tuviera el mismo potencial que Gokei, pero al parecer no lo había heredado.

Después de un tiempo Bulma tomo las demás carpetas y observo los otros proyectos de Gokei, eran interesante, había algunos que parecían imposibles de realizar, pero al parecer Gokei los estaba convirtiendo en realidad, se preguntaba como seria el mundo después de Gokei, cuanto avanzaría, si lograba proyectos tan ambiciosos como esos, en verdad sentía envidia, su padre había revolucionado el mundo con las capsulas, ella solo se dedico a mejorar el trabajo de su padre, y a expandir la corporación capsula, en cambio Gokei seguramente lograría un segundo salto en tecnología para su mundo, tal vez llegaría a opacar a su yo de esa dimensión y a su abuelo, no había duda, estaba ante la próxima cabeza de la familia Son Brief.

Empezó a sentir un poco de envida de su contraparte, ella debía estar orgullosa de sus hijos, y lo más seguro que ese Goku también, no solo eran genios como ella, si no también poderosos guerreros, eran tan distintos de Gohan, Trunks, Bra, Pan, Goten y M. Trunks cada uno de ellos tenía cualidades, pero parecía como si ellos tres tuvieran todas las virtudes que sus hijos tenían por separado.

Bulma siguió ayudando a Gokei en sus proyectos, a ella le agradaba poder trabajar con alguien que pudiera entender sus ideas, sus pensamientos, pudieran trabajar a la par de sus capacidades, hacia mucho que no trabajaba tan animadamente, y así continuaron por el resto de día.

En un lago alejado de donde se encontraban los demás entrenando, las aguas tranquilas y quietas eran interrumpidas por un pequeño bote de madera, en el se encontraban A. Bulma Y A. Goku, ella se encontraba cómodamente recostada, bajo la sombra de una sombrilla, leyendo un libro, mientras Goku se encontraba sentado enfrente de ella, con una caña de pescar en una mano y un emparedado en la otra, la brisa ocasionalmente revoloteaba un poco el cabello de Bulma, Goku la miraba atento, le gustaba mucho verla así de tranquila y relajada, cada vez que la veía, creía que era la mujer más hermosa que él había visto, y se sentía afortunado de poder compartir su vida con ella, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a su mujer.

-¿Qué te causa gracia?- pregunto Bulma al ver a Goku mirándola.

-Nada, solo que me agrado ver tu rostro mientras leías.- Dijo Goku a su mujer, esta le sonrió y continúo con su lectura.

Bulma veía por encima del libro a Goku, este ya no era el Goku que conoció de niño, poco a poco había madurado, cuando empezó a salir con él, al principio era algo tímido e ingenuo, pero con el paso del tiempo, el se convirtió poco a poco no solo en el novio que había soñado, se convirtió en el hombre de su vida, poco a poco se fue enamorando mas y mas de él, siempre con su sonrisa en el rostro, su cara amable, tan tierno, tan inocente en algunas ocasiones, el la había sacado de su mundo aburrido y monótono , y la llevo a conocer un mundo divertido y lleno de aventuras.

-Goku.- El nombre de su amado salieron de sus labios.

-Dime Bulma- Goku presto atención a su mujer.

-¿Aun me quieres?- Le pregunto la científica.

-No te quiero Bulma, Te amo.- Dada su respuesta Goku fue a encontrarse con los labios de su mujer.

Bulma fue atrapada por los fuertes brazos, Goku sintió como el cuerpo de ella tembló ante su agarre, los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso, después de ello, después de un rato, volvieron a la orilla, ahí Goku hizo una fogata para poder cocinar los pescados que había sacado, después de comer, Goku se recostó junto a su mujer, y se durmió plácidamente en su regazo, Bulma al verlo dormido plácidamente, sonreía, pensar que estaba ahí, con el hombre más fuerte que ella jamás había conocido, tal vez el hombre más fuerte del universo, dormido, ahí, en paz, ella cerró los ojos también, ella había encontrado su mundo feliz.


	16. Conflicto

Capitulo 16: Conflicto

La luz del sol apenas asomaba por las montañas que custodiaban el recóndito valle, los Saiyajin llevaban un buen rato entrenando, se podía ver cada vez más evidente los frutos de su entrenamiento, las batallas entre ellos eran cada vez más salvajes, sus despliegues de poder eran más potentes cada vez, Vegueta entrenaba con sus hijos, sus entrenamientos eran rigurosas y bastante duros de seguir, para Trunks y Bra eran casi imposibles, en cambio para M. Trunks no eran tan difíciles de seguir, incluso entrenaba a la par de su padre, por otro lado Goku entrenaba con sus dos hijos y su nieta pan, sus entrenamientos también era duros, pero no tan rigurosos como los de Vegueta, Gohan empezaba a tomar un ritmo como el de su padre, incluso Goten tenía grandes avances y Pan su avance y esfuerzo eran mayor cada día que pasaba.

Por otro lado estaban A. Goku y sus hijos, que entrenaban pero no se acercaban ni a la mitad de los extenuantes entrenamientos de las otras dos familias, su desenfadada manera de entrenar no pasaba desapercibida para los demás guerreros Z, no entendían por qué no entrenaban seriamente como ellos, empezaban a pensar que no les interesaba el destino de la tierra, al fin y al cabo ellos pertenecían a otra línea temporal.

Vegueta dejo su enojo por la manera en que ellos tomaban la situación, no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo, así que siguió su duro entrenamiento, M. Trunks noto que le molestaba a Vegueta la relajada actitud de ellos, pero prefirió reservarse su opinión, debía concentrarse más en su entrenamiento, su ligera distracción le ganaron unos cuantos golpes por parte de Vegueta.

Tras varias horas de arduo entrenamiento la hora de comer llego, y todos los Saiyajin acudieron al llamado de los exquisitos platillos que habían preparado para ellos, todos comieron los platillos que había en la mesa, después se dirigieron hacia campo abierto para relajarse un poco, ya habían pasado un rato cuando se prepararon para reiniciar su entrenamiento cuando un anuncio por parte de A Goku, les llamo la atención.

-Bien, hijos creo que fue suficiente por hoy, vallamos a descansar del duro entrenamiento del día de hoy.- A Goku les dijo sus hijos, estos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la casa.

-¿Pero qué demonios les pasa?- M Trunks, no pudo resistir la falta de empeño que ponían en los entrenamientos.

-Nada, Solo es que estamos agotados y vamos a descansar.- A Goku, le contesto con su sonrisa habitual.

M. Trunks estaba molesto, cada día era igual, apenas si entrenaban o de la nada dejaban el entrenamiento para irse a descansar, no podía creer lo perezosos que estaban siendo, les molestaba su actitud y era hora de arreglar eso pensó el guerrero de cabello lila.

Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba A. Goku, no dejaría que se fueran así como así, el había vivido en un infierno, no dejaría que eso le pasara a esta línea temporal, y si tenía que obligarlos a entrenar lo haría, pero antes que llegara con A Goku, M. Trunks sintió una mano en su pecho, era Gokei que lo detuvo.

-Tranquilízate, no hay razón para que te enojes.- Gokei trato de calmar al joven guerrero.

-Suéltame.- M. Trunks estaba enfurecido aparto la mano de Gokei, y le dio un fuerte golpe Gokei que lo tomo desprevenido.

Minazuki al ver como M. Trunks golpeo sin razón a su hermano, se abalanzo contra M. Trunks, rápidamente se transformo en súper Saiyajin, y ataco al desprevenido guerrero, la velocidad del ataque impidió que pudiera responder, pero al tener un segundo de respiro, M. Trunks se transformo en SSJ2, a lo que Minazuki respondió de la misma manera, a diferencia del primer combate M. Trunks había incrementado su nivel, y ahora los ataques de la joven no le parecían tan abrumadores, pero aun así la velocidad que ella mantenía era muy superior a la suya, pero trato de hacerle frente con su fortaleza física, Vegueta vio la pelea de su hijo se transformo en SSJ2 y se abalanzo contra Minazuki, pero antes que pudiera llegar fue interceptado por A. Goku, que sin mediar palabras empezó a golpearlo, Vegueta se sorprendió, el Kakarotto que él conocía hubiera detenido la pelea, pero en cambio este simplemente se decidió por pelear, a lo que le pareció una excelente idea, Goten y Trunks al ver como se inicio la pela por un lado de Minazuki y M. Trunks y por el otro de Vegueta y A. Goku, miraron como M. Trunks se encontraba en problemas y que pronto ya no podría mantener el combate con Minazuki se dirigieron a ayudarlo.

Aunque sabían que no tenían el nivel de M. Trunks entre los dos podrían mantener a ocupada a Minazuki, pero justo antes que pudieran llegar una figura se les puso enfrente, se trataba de Gokei, al ver que no los dejaría pasar se decidieron atacarlos al mismo tiempo, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta que no eran rivales, para él, Gohan trato de ayudar a su hermano menor, pero Gohein no le dejo llegar a su destino y rápidamente se entablaron en una lucha feroz.

Goku por su parte se encontraba en medio de todas las batallas, no sabía en cual intervenir, pero también fue claro para el que M. Trunks había iniciado la pelea. Vio hacia donde estaban en y Minazuki peleando, la batalla era intensa, pero solo se trataba de un M, Trunks tratando de evitar la mayoría de los golpes de la chica que parecían no tener fin, M. Trunks esquivo un derechazo de la chica, y vio su oportunidad de pasar a la ofensiva, se puso del lado de la chica, y con la rodilla busco el abdomen de esta, pero Minazuki se dio cuenta de las intenciones y con su otra mano bloqueo el rodillazo de M. Trunks, en un rápido movimiento puso sus dos manos sobre la cabeza del joven de cabellos lila, se irguió sobre esta, de un pequeño salto soltó la cabeza del joven y le propino una patada en la cara que mando al joven a estrellarse con algunas rocas que estaban en el borde del bosque.

Por otro lado A. Goku y Vegueta, mantenían su pelea, Vegueta había pelado muchas veces con Kakarotto, pero este otro Kakarotto era diferente, no se parecía, aun no podía descifrar en qué sentido, pero esta batalla era interesante para él, hacia mucho que no mantenía un combate tan serio en muchos años.

Goten y Trunks atacaban al mismo tiempo a Gokei, este trataba de mantener a raya a los dos, pero se dio cuenta que aunque no era muy fuertes, eran excelentes peleando en pareja, justo cuando el tomaba la medida de los ataques de uno y pensaba acabar con la pelea, el otro llegaba y tomaba su lugar, así lo pudieron mantener a raya durante algunos segundos, incluso lograron golpear varios golpes directos a Gokei.

Gohan peleaba intensamente con Gohein, el estilo de Gohein era totalmente diferente al estilo de Gokei, pero aun así Gohan no se dejo intimidar con él la forma de pelear de este, al principio había creído que al ser el más joven, no tendría mucha experiencia en las peleas pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error, Gohein no le daba la mas mínima oportunidad de tomar un respiro, a pesar que claramente dominaba a Gohan, no se detenía ni un segundo para exaltar su superioridad, o para burlarse de él, simplemente seguía atacando sin compasión, rápidamente se dio cuenta Gohan que estaba en serios problemas, al principio había mantenido un buen combate con él, pero sus años de no practicar le cobraban un precio muy alto, rápidamente se empezaba a agotar.

Las mujeres salieron de la caza al notar el escándalo que pasaba, a lo lejos distinguieron las auras de los súper Saiyajin volver de un lado al otro, podían oír los ecos de los golpes que se daban, los rugidos de ellos cruzando el cielo y el estruendo de los ataques de Ki que se estrellaban con la tierra y las montañas. Vieron llegar a Pan y a Bra, las interrogaron y estas les dijeron que Goku les había pedido que se alejaran, también les contaron cómo se había incoado la pelea, preocupadas solo se podían limitar a ver la batalla desde lejos.

M. Trunks volvió rápidamente al combate, surco rápidamente la distancia que lo separaba con Minazuki y la ataco lleno de rabia, la chica recibió los golpes del joven, la sangre broto de sus labios, al notar su sangre en su puño, Minazuki se enfureció y volvió al encuentro de M. Trunks, este la recibió con una lluvia de ataques de Ki, pero Minazuki con su velocidad los esquivo, llego al abdomen del joven y hundió su puño tan profundo como puso, los ojos de M. Trunks se pusieron blancos ante el poderoso impacto, trato de recuperase pero una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos le provocaron un intenso dolor, lo último que logro ver fue salir una onda de energía de las manos de la chica, el resplandor lo encegueció, un dolor intenso imbiado su cuerpo y perdió el conocimiento.

Gokei aun mantenía la férrea lucha con Goten y Trunks, pero tras varios minutos, vio que era hora de acabar con el juego, subió su nivel a SSJ2 y la balanza se inclino a su favor, a pesar que Trunks y Goten peleaban al máximo nivel del SSJ, la diferencia era inmensa, Gokei de un par de golpes les provoco un daño inmenso, los jóvenes al verse superados individualmente, decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo, se abalanzaron contra él, Gokei esquivo la mayoría de los ataques, al ver que Gokei volvía a la defensiva, su ánimo cambio, volvieron a atacar confiados, pero Gokei los sorprendió con su velocidad, tomo con una mano la cabeza de Trunks y con otra la de Goten, al ver los jóvenes las intenciones que tenia trataron de liberarse del agarre pero fue tarde, Gokei estrello los rostros de los dos jóvenes uno contra el otro, el violento impacto hizo eco, incluso Goku que se mantenía al margen miro como los cuerpos inmóviles de los dos chicos caían al suelo pesadamente.

Gohan por su parte estaba totalmente agotado, pero aun así no quería darse por vencido, y trato de tomar la iniciativa del combate con Gohein, pero sus músculos ya no le respondía, Gohein al darse cuenta del estado de Gohan, se detuvo, un momento, se le quedo mirando un par de segundos, era la primera vez en el combate que tomaban un ligero respiro, Gohan jadeaba exhausto por el esfuerzo pero agradeció ese pequeño respiro, en su mente trataba de encontrar la solución a su situación, pero Gohein de golpe elevo su Ki y volvió a abalanzarse sobre Gohan, y sin más preámbulo, le propino un par de golpes que terminaron por doblegar todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a Gohan, este perdió la transformación con el último golpe que recibió y cayó al suelo,

Goku estaba mirando de lejos el combate, no sabía qué era lo que lo mantenía ahí estático, dentro de sí el quería salir a pelear, pero algo lo mantenía ahí observando los combates, cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿No vas a ir a ayudarlos?- Pregunto la Suprema Kaiosama.

-Creo que no.- Le respondió Goku.

-¿Que te parecen hasta ahora?- Le pregunto la suprema Kaiosama que se encontraba a un lado de Goku.

-son muy fuertes, pero hay algunas cosas que no entiendo de ellos.- Respondió Goku.

-Ya veo, me retiro.- Así como llego, la suprema Kaiosama desapareció.

A. Goku y Vegueta mantenía un combate muy cerrado, hacia mucho que no tenían los dos guerreros una batalla tan intensa, los golpes eran salvajes y llenos de furia, no había duda que era el combate de dos Saiyajines puros, en sus rostros se dibujaba una sonrisa, era claro que disfrutaban cada segundo de combate, el dolor, la sensación de golpear al enemigo, los llenaba mas y mas de adrenalina, pero el combate se interrumpió cuando detrás de A Goku, llegaron Minazuki, Gokei y Gohein.

-Hemos terminado con ellos.- Anuncio Gohein.

-Fue relativamente fácil.- Dijo Gokei.

-Bueno Vegueta, por fin lograron hacernos esforzarnos algo en un entrenamiento, espero que estén satisfechos, arruinaron mi ropa.- Dijo Minazuki mientras veía el daño de su ropa de entrenamiento deteriorada por el combate.

-Bueno chicos, vayamos a tomar ese descanso del que hablamos, en otra ocasión terminamos el combate.- Dijo A. Goku a Vegueta, mientras le sonreía con su típica cara.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la casa, Vegueta miro a su alrededor y vio a los chicos tirados en el suelo, inconscientes, también vio a Goku que se mantenía en el mismo lugar, observando hacia el suelo, los dos bajaron, aunque fueron derrotados de nuevo, pudieron notar el progreso que habían tenido desde el primer día que se enfrentaron, eso les dio una pequeña esperanza. Pero había una pregunta que aun rondaba en la cabeza de los dos Saiyajin, ¿cuán fuertes aun eran ellos?


	17. Recuerdos II Saiyajin

Capitulo 17: Recuerdos II Saiyajin.

La mañana era cálida, todos salieron como era su rutina desde hace un par de meses, la tranquilidad de las montañas era interrumpida por los despliegues de poder de los Saiyajin, pero no estaban todos ahí, los Son Brief habían decidido que ese día descansarían, esta decisión causo molestias en los demás Saiyajin pero decidieron dejarlos.

-¿Qué te pasa, estas demasiado distraído?- Vegueta le reclamaba a M. Trunks quien recibió un ataque de Vegueta sin oponer mucha resistencia.

-Es solo que me molesta la actitud de ellos.- decía M Trunks mientras se recuperaba.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no debes depender de lo que hagan esos inútiles, con nuestra fuerza debe ser más que suficiente para derrotar a esos insectos.- Le dijo Vegueta bastante confiado con el resultado de sus entrenamientos.

Así siguió la mañana sin haber algún otro sobre salto, al llegar la hora de la comida, todos los Saiyajin regresaron a casa y ahí se encontraron con la comida que los esperaba para llenar sus ansiosos estómagos, encontraron a los Son Brief sentados en la mesa platicando animadamente, todos se sentaron, y comenzaron a comer, todos comían y platicaban animadamente.

Todos sabían que el entrenamiento daba resultados, tal vez no los que esperaban, desde que iniciaron era cierto que algunos habían obtenidos grandes progresos pero no los suficientes como para enfrentar la amenaza que cada vez estaba más cerca.

-¿Gokei cuando fue la primera vez que pelearon ustedes?- Goten pregunto, tenia curiosidad de saber cuando había sido su primera pelea, recordando que el peleo muy joven contra Majin Buu.

-Bueno eso fue cuando vinieron por primera vez los Saiyajines a la tierra.- Dijo Gokei pensativo recordado aquella época.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo.- dijo Minazuki también recordando aquella vez.

-¿Qué paso? Cuéntanos.- Dijo Pan, con curiosidad.

-Bueno, todo empezó así- dijo Gokei, al darse cuenta que la mayoría estaba interesado en el relato.

_Goku se encontraba en los jardines de corporación capsula entrenando un poco, cerca de ahí sentada estaba Bulma mirando a su esposo como practicaba tirando golpes al aire mientras era seguido por la atenta mirada de sus dos pequeños hijos que miraban fascinados a su padre._

_-Goku, ya es hora de irnos, todos nos estarán esperando en Kame House.- le dijo Bulma._

_-Ya es hora, bueno tomare una ducha rápida y nos vamos.- dijo el joven Goku corriendo hacia el interior de la casa._

_Bulma tomo a sus dos hijos y también tomo rumbo al interior de la casa, algunos minutos después se encontraban a bordo de una de las naves de Bulma, volaban con dirección al Kame House._

_-Hace mucho tiempo que no veo al maestro Roshi, ni tampoco a Krilin, me muero de ganas de verlos de nuevo.- dijo Goku emocionado por volver a ver a sus amigos._

_Desde el día de su boda que no se reunían, viajo un tiempo con Bulma y luego con la llegada de sus hijos y las obligaciones de Bulma en la corporación capsula y su maternidad lo habían mantenido un poco separado de sus amigos._

_-Si, hacía tiempo que no veo a Krilin, tal vez ya encontró esposa, en cuanto al pervertido del maestro Roshi, mejor no digo nada, ¿verdad que cuidaran a mami de ese viejo rabo verde?- les dijo Bulma a sus hijos que estaban sentados atrás de ellos._

_-Si madre, te protegeremos. Dijo el pequeño Gokei._

_-Hermanito ¿qué es un rabo verde?- pregunto en susurro Minazuki._

_-No lo sé, pero debe ser alguien muy peligroso.- dijo Gokei con expresión de seriedad._

_-Muy bien, Hermanito acabaremos con ese rabo verde y cuidaremos a mami.- Dijo una Minazuki emocionada con la idea de proteger a su madre._

_Goku y Bulma se reían al escuchar la plática de sus hijos, y imaginando a sus dos retoños golpeando al maestro Roshi por ser un "peligroso" rabo verde, pasaron un rato mas conversando cuando Bulma anuncio que estaban llegando a Kame House, los niños vieron la pequeña isla donde se encontraba esa casa, sus ojos brillaron de emoción._

_Bajaron todos de la nave ahí los esperaban Krilin, Launch y el maestro Roshi, todos saludaron muy emocionados a Goku y a Bulma, y miraron con sorpresa a los dos hijos de Bulma y Goku, era la primera vez que los veían._

_-Les presento a Gokei y a Minazuki- les dijo Goku muy alegre a su antiguo maestro y a su mejor amigo._

_-¿Y quién es el mayor?- pregunto Launch._

_-Yo soy el mayor.- Dijo Gokei miraba con seriedad a los tres habitantes de la isla preguntados donde estaba el "peligroso" rabo verde._

_-Ya veo, entonces ella es un año menor ¿no?- Dijo Launch acercándose a Minazuki._

_-No, tienen la misma edad, son Mellizos, Gokei nació primero y minutos después Minazuki.- Dijo Bulma._

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante lo que acababa de decir Gokei.

- ¿Minazuki y tu son mellizos?- Pregunto perpleja Bulma.

-Si, creí que se habían dado cuenta.- Dijo Gokei.

-No, jamás lo imaginamos.- Dijo M. Trunks mirando a los hermanos, era cierto que se veían de la misma edad pero jamás se imagino que fueran mellizos.

Aun todos estaban sorprendidos con eso, pero Vegueta se quedo en silencio, y se hundió un momento en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno seguiré con el relato.- Dijo Gokei.

_Todos en kame house estaban terminando sus presentaciones cuando Goku sintió una presencia que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ahí, cuando por fin pudo ver de dónde venía vio a un sujeto con una extraña armadura, este bajo y lo llamo por un extraño nombre que él jamás había escuchado, Krilin se acerco para asustar al extraño sujeto, pero fue repelido por el golpe de la cola que tenía el sujeto, todos vieron que tenia cola, tal y como la tuvo Goku y la de sus hijos, este ser le informo que era su hermano mayor y que el pertenecía a una raza de guerreros llamada Saiyajin. Goku trato de detenerlo pero fue derrotado de una sola patada._

_-Veo que estos niños tienen cola, así que son tus hijos Kakarotto, bueno me los llevare, tienes un día para llevarme los cadáveres de 100 humanos, si lo haces te devolveré a tus hijos y dejare que me acompañen a conquistar mundos.- Al terminar de decir esto Raditz tomo a los dos pequeños y salió volando._

_Gokei y Minazuki fueron llevados muy lejos de kame house, a un valle, ahí Raditz los metió dentro de su nave, Minazuki se puso a llorar y Gokei, trato de evitar el llanto pero también tenía mucho miedo, ese sujeto había vencido a su padre, quien era mucho más fuerte que nadie._

_Pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando se dieron cuenta que alguien había llegado al lugar, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de su papa y de un extraño sujeto de color verde, nunca lo habían visto, pero Gokei recordó que su madre le había hablado alguna vez de Pikoro un antiguo rival de su padre y este era muy parecido a la descripción que había escuchado de él._

_La batalla afuera comenzó, los niños podían escuchar los golpes, los impactos y estallidos, pero no lograban ver mucho, solo podían escuchar y suponer que el enemigo era muy fuerte pues escucharon varias veces a su padre gritar de dolor al igual que al otro sujeto, sus voces a veces se escuchaban algo desesperadas, al no poder vencer al sujeto._

_-Minazuki, debemos ir ayudar a nuestro papa.- dijo Gokei algo nervioso._

_-Pero ese tipo es muy malo y es mucho más fuerte que papa.- dijo Minazuki dejando de llorar._

_-Lo sé, pero hermanita si no ayudamos mataran a mi papa y luego nos matara a nosotros, debemos ayudar.-dijo Gokei._

_-¿y cómo quieres que los ayudemos?- Pregunto Minazuki._

_-No lo sé.- reconoció Gokei, su padre apenas había empezado a enseñarle sobre peleas, pero eran unas cuantas lecciones._

_-Minazuki se sentó, tampoco se le ocurría que podían hacer para ayudar a su padre.- pero un grito de dolor de su padre hizo que se levantara._

_La rabia empezó a invadirla, su enojo se hizo mas y mas fuerte, dio un grito y salto, la nave voló en mil pedazos, Minazuki cayó al suelo y rápidamente salió en dirección a Raditz, y le propino una patada en el estomago, lo tomo por sorpresa, pero rápidamente reacciono, y estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe a la niña, cuando de atrás de ella vio a Gokei que venía y le propino unos cuantos golpes que lo mando volando._

_Goku y Pikoro estaban pasmados al ver a los dos niños ahí, habían derribado a Raditz lo que a ellos les costaba mucho trabajo, Raditz se levanto y miro su rastreador quedándose boquiabierto._

_-¡No puede ser! esa chiquilla tiene un poder de pelea de 1612 y el mocoso tiene un poder de 1627, ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- aun no terminaba de salir de su asombro cuando nuevamente los niños salieron contra él._

_Para Raditz era claro que no tenían ninguna experiencia en el combate, aunque sus golpes eran vagos y sin estrategia, aun cuando lograba bloquearlos le causaban gran daño por el poder de pelea que tenían ese par de niños, pero rápidamente la balanza se fue a favor de Raditz y consiguió derrotarlos con un par de golpes, aunque eran fuertes su inexperiencia y su edad los hizo presa fácil._

_-No puedo creer que estos mocosos me dejaran tan dañado.- Fue lo último que escucho Gokei antes de caer inconsciente._

Después despertamos y nos enteramos que mi padre se había sacrificado para poder derrotarlo, pero no acaba ahí, según nos dijo Pikoro Raditz les aviso que sus dos compañeros vendrían en un año a la tierra a vengar su muerte así que decidimos ir a entrenar con Pikoro.

_Gokei y Minazuki se encontraban junto a Pikoro, habían sentido las dos poderosas presencias que habían aparecido, también sintieron como otras presencias se acercaban hacia ellos, llegaron varios guerreros, conocían a uno, ya habían visto a Krilin, este les presento a Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y a Chaoz, todos ellos habían conocido a su padre, hubieran querido conversar mas pero los Saiyajines llegaron y la pelea daría inicio._

_Los Saiyajin los consideraron tan débiles que mandaron a pelear a unas extrañas criaturas que salieron de la tierra, los llamaban Saibaiman, el primero en luchar fue el sujeto llamado Yamcha, aunque venció a su oponente este en su último acto, se tomo de Yamcha y exploto junto con este, era la primera vez que Minazuki y Gokei veían a alguien morir y el miedo los invadió, pero aun así , no bajaron la guardia, Krilin se enfureció y con una de sus técnicas elimino a los demás Saibaiman. El Saiyajin mas grande, dijo que el seria su oponente, se enteraron que se llamaba Nappa, este peleo, era un enemigo muy poderoso y pudo derrotar con un poco de trabajo a Ten Shin Han y a Chaoz._

_Vegueta el otro Saiyajin le dijo a Nappa que esperarían a Kakarotto, aunque a Nappa no le pareció la idea, tuvo que obedecer la orden de ese otro sujeto, así que se imaginaron que él era mucho más fuerte que Nappa, y eso los aterro mas._

_El tiempo paso y su padre no llego así que Nappa, idearon un plan, el cual consistía en atacar a Nappa por la cola y debilitarlo, así que inicio el ataque, Krilin y Pikoro lograron tomar la cola de Nappa y aunque duraron por una fracción de segundo Minazuki y Gokei atacaron a Nappa, pero se vieron sorprendidos cuando este esquivo los ataques de ellos, y se libro de Pikoro y de Krilin._

_-Acaso creían que me vencerían tomándome de la cola, eso solo afecta a los Saiyajines de clase baja.- se burlo Nappa del intento que había frustrado._

_-No puedo creer que te entretengas tanto con esa basura, el calvo de ahí tiene apenas un poder de 2100, los mocosos apenas tienen un poder de 1900 y el de ahí tiene un poder de 3000, debes apurarte, antes que llegue Kakarotto.- Le dijo Vegueta, algo enojado por la tardanza de Nappa._

_-No te preocupes, el cobarde de Kakarotto no vendrá.- le dijo confiado Nappa._

_-Idiota, acaba de aparecer un sujeto con un pode de pelea alto, debe ser Kakarotto, tiene un poder de pelea de 5000, pero como suele cambiar su poder de pelea, su poder real debe rondar los 10000, será molesto si llega y ellos aun están con vida.- Le dijo un enfurecido Vegueta._

_-10000 has dicho, maldición no puede ser, me encargare de ellos de inmediato.- Nappa se volvió hacia los guerreros._

_-Voy a matar primero a los hijos de Kakarotto.- Nappa dijo esto y acto seguido ataco con su energía hacia donde se encontraban Minazuki y Gokei._

_Pero Pikoro se interpuso y sacrifico su vida para salvar la vida los niños, a los que les había tomado mucho aprecio, Gokei y Minazuki se acercaron a Pikoro, lo vieron llorar y morir, esto les causo un profundo dolor, Nappa estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo a los niños pero Krilin se interpuso y aunque logro desviar su atención resulto muy herido, Nappa estaba muy emocionado nada interferiría entre él y los hijos de Goku._

_-Termina de una buena vez, Kakarotto esta apunto…. Que es esto.- Vegueta vio dos lecturas extrañas en su rastreador, vio que la fuente eran los dos pequeños._

_-Que pasa Vegueta.- pregunto Nappa al ver a Vegueta desconcertado._

_-6000, 7000. 8000, 9000… qué demonios significa esto 14000 15000… no puede ser 17000. Tienen un poder de pelea de más de 17000- Dijo Vegueta aterrado._

_-tu rastreador debe estar daña…- no pudo Nappa terminar cuando un golpe en su estomago lo silencio_

_Gokei había salido volando hacia él, aun no salía de su asombro Nappa cuando Gokei le comenzó a dar una paliza, Nappa no podía ni meter las manos para defenderse, cada golpe sentía que una parte de su alma era arrancada de su cuerpo y era enviada al mas alla._

_-¿y tú que tanto miras?- Minazuki salió hacia donde estaba Vegueta y le comenzó apelar con él._

_Por un lado Nappa fue derrotado por Gokei, este callo sin vida ante el poder del joven Saiyajin, Minazuki tenía una ardua batalla con Vegueta, los primeros ataques tomaron por sorpresa al príncipe de los Saiyajin, pero se calmo y empezó a concentrarse en su batalla con la niña, jamás había esperado que esa mocosa tuviera tanto poder, él pensaba que Kakarotto sería su único enemigo importante, pero esto estaba totalmente fuera de sus planes, pero cuando parecía que empezaba a controlar la situación de nuevo, Gokei se unió a su hermana, y entre los dos volvieron a someter a Vegueta._

_-No puede ser, estos mocosos, me han hecho derramar sangre, ¡MI SAGRE REAALLL!- Vegueta se enfureció y elevo su poder de pelea se abalanzo contra los niños._

_Aunque era mucho más fuerte que ellos, al ser dos, les complicaba la batalla, por más que trataba de herir a uno, el otro llegaba y lo distraía y el otro lo contraatacaba, habían llegado a estancamiento, aunque Vegueta se empezaba a cansar, a los niños también el mantener su poder al máximo los iba agotando. Pero para su suerte llego Goku._

_Este se quedo admirado cuando le conto Krilin que ellos habían derrotado a Nappa y habían herido a Vegueta, Goku felicito a sus hijos por su combate, y les dijo que el tomaría su lugar, así inicio la batalla de Goku contra Vegueta, Goku ataco a Vegueta el príncipe demostró su poder de pelea, Goku no podía creer que sus hijos pudieron tener una batalla igualada contra ese sujeto, a él le costaba mucho trabajo mantener la pelea, Vegueta era un oponente muy poderoso, no era fácil golpearlo, incluso tuvo que utilizar su Kaio Ken x4 para poder pelear a un nivel más alto que Vegueta, este se encontraba herido pero aun así era muy peligroso. En algunos minutos de pelea, ya había recibido Goku mucho daño en su cuerpo, Vegueta utilizo su último recurso y concentro su energía y creó una bola de energía, la arrojo al cielo, y esta se mezclo con la atmosfera creando una luna artificial, cuando Vegueta la vio se transformo en mono gigante._

_Goku había preparado para derrotar a Vegueta la Genkidama, pero Vegueta transformado logro atraparlo e interrumpirla, piso a Goku y aplasto las piernas de Goku, todas las esperanzas se habían acabado, Goku no sabía qué hacer, cuando llegaron a su lado Krilin, Gokei y Minazuki, y lanzaron algunos ataques hacia la cara de Vegueta, tomaron a Goku y se alejaron de ahí, Krilin no sabía qué hacer, con Goku herido y Vegueta transformado sus opciones se habían reducido, Goku les explico que preparaba la Genkidama, pero aun no estaba lista, y además no podría arrojarla en su estado, estaban meditando que hacer mientras veían a lo lejos a Vegueta como los buscaba destruyendo todo a su alrededor. _

_-Nos va a encontrar pronto.- Dijo Gokei._

_-si tan solo tuviera un poco más de tiempo, podría entregártela a ti Krilin, se que tú podrías controlarla.- Le dijo Goku algo frustrado._

_-Nosotros te daremos tiempo papa.- Dijo Minazuki._

_-Ya veo que tú también estas pensando lo mismo no hermanita.- Le dijo un sonriente Gokei._

_-Esperen que van hacer.- Dijo Goku tratando de incorporarse._

_-Termina la Genkidama padre, nosotros te daremos el tiempo que necesites._

_Terminado de decirlo Gokei y Minazuki salieron volando hacia Vegueta, este vio como los pequeños se acercaban a él, se rio al ver como se entregaban a la muerte._

_-Veo que las ratas han decidido salir de su madriguera- Dijo Vegueta._

_-Fue muy listo de tu parte transformarte, jamás lo hubiéramos pensado.- Dijo Minazuki muy arrogante._

_-Aun así estas muy lastimado, por eso tuviste que recurrir a este recurso.- Gokei se burlo de Vegueta, sabía que estas palabras enfurecerían al príncipe de los Saiyajin._

_-Cállense mocosos.- Vegueta dio un golpe que los chicos esquivaron y se alejaron un poco._

_-Pero has cometido un error Vegueta.- dijo Gokei._

_-¿Qué he cometido un error? ¿De qué hablas mocoso insolente?- Vegueta estaba furioso._

_-Tú no eres el único Saiyajin aquí.- Dijo Minazuki, sacando de su cinturón su cola, al igual que Gokei._

_-No puede ser.- Vegueta estaba asombrado._

_Los jóvenes miraron hacia la esfera que había en el cielo, no tardo ni un instante para que sus cuerpos empezaran a reaccionar, Vegueta trato de impedirlo, pero ya era muy tarde, la transformación estaba completa y fue repelido, a lo lejos Krilin y Goku veían como Gokei y Minazuki se transformaban, Krilin recordó como Goku perdía el control cuando se transformaba de niño._

_-Esa es su esperanza, no importa los Saiyajines de clase baja pierden el control en este estado, así que dime Kakarotto que harás cuando veas como tus retoños destruyen el planeta.- Vegueta se rio, pero su risa fue interrumpida por un golpe._

_Minazuki y Gokei ya transformados rugían llenos de furia, destruyendo todo lo que había a su alrededor, Krilin y Goku veían temerosos la escena ahora no solo tendría que liderar con un mono gigante si no con tres, Vegueta se levanto y vio la destrucción que los jóvenes causaban, volvió a reír._

_-Lo ves Kakarotto, ellos se encargaran de eliminarte, que tontos, ahora están descontrolados.- pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por un impacto de energía proveniente de Minazuki._

_-¿Quién te dice que no los controlamos?- de uno de los monos gigantes salió la voz que pertenecía a Minazuki._

_-Prepárate Vegueta.- La voz de Gokei salió del otro mono gigante._

_Se abalanzaron contra Vegueta, este trato de esquivarlos pero su velocidad se redujo considerablemente y no pudo evitar ser atacado por los dos jóvenes, Krilin veía asombrado la pelea, jamás hubiera imaginado ver una pelea entre Saiyajines en mono gigante, Goku lo llamo para entregarle la energía a Krilin y le dijo que la arrojara cuando el sintiera que era el momento adecuado._

_Por su parte los jóvenes decidieron darle fin a la batalla, Gokei Tomo a Vegueta y Minazuki llego por detrás tomo la cola de Vegueta y la arranco, este perdía la transformación, aun no terminaba de terminar de transformarse cuando Krilin le arrojo la Genkidama y vegeta salió volando cuando fue impactado por esta, tras un par de minutos el cuerpo de Vegueta cayó al suelo al principio pensaron que estaba muerto pero vieron que aun se movía, este saco un aparato de entre sus ropas y llamo a su nave._

_La nave llego y Vegueta se arrastro hacia ella, pero su camino fue interrumpido por Krilin y por dos monos gigantes._

_-Hermanito, aplastare a este asesino para que no vuelva a causar problemas- Dijo Minazuki poniendo un dedo sobre el cuerpo de Vegueta, este grito de dolor._

_-Muy bien- Dijo Gokei que miraba como Minazuki jugueteaba con el cuerpo de Vegueta._

_-¡No lo maten!-Dijo Goku._

_-Pero papa.- Minazuki protesto._

_-Por favor, es un tipo muy fuerte me gustaría volver a pelear contra el.- Dijo Goku con dificultad por su mal estado._

_-Muy bien padre, así sea.- dijo Minazuki dejando que vegeta llegara a su nave._

_Vegueta llego moribundo a su nave y antes que se cerrara la puerta maldijo a todos y su nave partió hacia el cielo, la tierra fue salvada nuevamente._

-Y así es como fue nuestra primera gran pelea.- dijo Gokei.

-Increíble, es algo diferente a como recuerdo que paso aquí.- Dijo Krilin.

-Nos gustaría escuchar como sucedió aquí.- Dijo A. Goku.

Así que Krilin empezó a contar su historia, todos escucharon la historia de Krilin todos menos uno que estaba aun sumido en sus pensamientos, era Vegueta que no dejaba de ver fijamente a Gokei y a Minazuki.

"son mellizos, esto parece interesante" se dijo a si mismo Vegueta.


	18. Entre Copas

Capitulo 18: Entre copas.

Bulma se encontraba paseando por la mansión, ya desde varios días atrás, se había vuelto su rutina, su mundo se había vuelto loco desde unos meses, al principio con la llegada de estos extraños visitantes, pensó que rápidamente lo superaría como paso con su hijo M. Trunks, pero esta vez era algo muy distinto, simplemente no se podía acostumbrar a esa otra posible familia que pudo haber tenido, ya había visto sin querer varias veces como A. Goku besaba a su otra yo, solo de recordar la escenas que había visto, la turbaban, veía el amor con el cual ese otro Goku acariciaba a su otra yo, la forma en que sus otros hijos convivían, ella jamás había tenido una relación de ese tipo con Vegueta, no es que Vegueta fuera un ser frio, pero el siempre que mostraba su amor hacia ella, era cuando estaban en la intimidad de su habitación, y aun así esas ocasiones no eran tan frecuentes desde varios años atrás, no dudaba que Vegueta no la amara, pero ella siempre había sido una mujer muy romántica y cariñosa, y bueno el no era exactamente la persona con la que se podía ser siempre romántica, a Vegueta esas expresiones siempre le parecían ridículas y sin sentido, el prefería la pasión y su salvaje forma de ser, no era tan malo, pensaba para sí misma.

Caminaba por los pasillos, desde días anteriores, había visto que había muchas fotografías de esa otra familia, había unas que le llamaban la atención, había una donde se encontraba A. Goku y A. Bulma. Bailando en alguna fiesta, que parecía ser de la corporación capsula, también había otras de lo que supuso eran las vacaciones familiares, había muchas fotos de ellos en la playa, o en las montañas, en todas ellas, veía el rostro de la otra Bulma, siempre sonriendo, siempre tan feliz, le daba envidia, una le causo curiosidad, al parecer fue tomada cuando Gohein estaba en la escuela en un evento deportivo, ahí se encontraban sentados, en una manta A. Bulma, A. Goku comiendo como siempre a su lado, Gokei y Minazuki atrapando a su pequeño hermano menor en un abrazo, y este ultimo parecía un poco avergonzado de la demostración de cariño por parte de sus hermanos mayores, ahora que recordaba ella jamás había ido a algún evento así con Trunks y mucho menos con Bra, se preguntaba cómo fue ese día, parecía que fue un día bastante divertido.

Tras varios minutos de seguir observando las fotos entro en la habitación donde se retiraba a meditar, la misma donde veía esa foto de ella y Goku abrazados en el torneo de artes marciales, se sentó en el sofá, se recostó un poco y cerró los ojos, aun había demasiadas preguntas, demasiada respuestas que deseaba escuchar, pero también la atemorizaba, ¿se había equivocado? ¿Ella estaba destinada a estar con Goku?

-Buenos días Bulma.- Una voz saco a la científica de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, buenos días Shiine.- Bulma vio a la suprema Kaiosama sentada en otro sofá leyendo un libro.

-Perdona, cuando llegue te vi tan sumida en tus pensamientos, que decidí no interrumpirte.- le dijo Shiine sin apartar la vista del libro que veía con mucha atención.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto con curiosidad la científica.

Shiine la vio de nuevo, se levanto y dejo el libro en el estante, luego fue hacia la gaveta, y le ofreció algo de beber a Bulma, esta acepto el ofrecimiento de la diosa.

-No, solo he venido a observar cómo van las cosas, es parte de mi deber como diosa, estar pendiente de esto.- La suprema Kaiosama dio un gran trago a su vaso vaciando el contenido.

-Veo que te gusta mucho tomar.- Dijo Bulma mientras veía a Shiine volver a servirse otro vaso y traer consigo la botella.

-La verdad eh estado muy estresada durante algo de tiempo, pero bueno, ¿no todo es trabajo o sí?- Shiine volvió a vaciar el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago.

-Claro que no.- Bulma también termino su trago.

-He visto que ustedes se mantiene muy recelosos con los Son Brief.- dijo la suprema Kaiosama.

-¿tú crees?- Bulma recordó que ella era una diosa y podía ver las cosas desde el planeta supremo, así que se sintió apenada, era verdad que ellos mantenía mucho la distancia con ellos, jamás habían hecho el esfuerzo por convivir, lo hacían lo más mínimo posible.

-Si, así lo creo.- Dijo Shiine mirándola muy divertida.

-Bueno es que, es demasiado extraño para nosotros aceptar esa realidad.- Dijo Bulma.

-Y dime Bulma, no crees que para ellos es igual, de donde vienen ellos, ustedes son también extraños, totalmente distinto de donde ellos vienen.- Dijo Shiine, Bulma bajo la mirada, era verdad, también para ellos, debería ser extraño ver que tan distinto es este universo.

-Shiine, crees que la tierra logre sobrevivir a esta nueva amenaza.- Le pregunto Bulma.

-No.- Dijo secamente Shiine.

-como puedes decir esto, están aquí Goku y los demás, incluso los trajiste a ellos, por qué dices eso tan negativamente.- Bulma no daba crédito.

-Lo sé, pero tal y como van las cosas el resultado será el mismo, además, te diré una cosa que he mantenido en secreto, pero sé que tu podrás manejar esto.- Le dijo Shiine.

-¿Qué cosa es?- Bulma pensó que tal vez ella tuviera un plan para acabar con la amenaza.

-El trato, por el cual vinieron los Son Brief.- dijo Shiine.

-un trato, ¿Cuál trato?- estaba confundida Bulma.

-Antes de venir, les hizo prometerme que si la esperanza de salir victoriosos en esta campaña era nula, volverían a su mundo.- Dijo Shiine, y volvió a tomar otro trago.

-Abandonarnos, pero, ¿por qué?- Bulma no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Ellos no pertenecen a este mundo, si ellos murieran, dejarían su propia dimensión desprotegida, y mi deber es mantener el balance, ellos no deberían estar aquí, pero me eh arriesgado, y aunque ellos se negaran a regresar a su mundo, tengo el poder suficiente para llevarlos aun en contra de su voluntad.- Shiine le dijo seriamente a Bulma.

Bulma se quedo callada, en cierto sentido tenía razón la suprema Kaiosama, medito un segundo. Cuando llevo su mirada a donde Shiine estaba sentada, se llevo la sorpresa de que la suprema Kaiosama no estaba ya, se había ido así como vino.

Bulma empezó a sentir miedo, empezó a comprender la seriedad de la situación, ella estaba segura que con Goku y Vegueta sería más que suficiente para vencer, pero, la duda empezó a invadirla.


	19. Una Mirada

Capitulo 19: Una Mirada

Goku se encontraba acostado aun en su cama, tenía los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, aunque su mente trabajaba desde hace un par de horas, no le dejaba conciliar el sueño, sabía que ya casi se acercaba la hora de levantarse, trato de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, sintió como su esposa se levantaba de la cama, y se dirigía al baño, aun con los ojos cerrados Goku podía imaginársela, aun vagaba en su mente aquella pregunta que le hizo.

"¿la amo?"- se preguntaba para sí mismo Goku.

En su mente empezaron llegar recuerdos, recordaba el día que la conoció de niño, el día que la volvió a ver en el torneo de artes marciales, "se veía muy linda aquella vez", luego la pequeña aventura que tuvieron antes de casarse, cuando ella le dijo que sería padre y su sorpresa, también el día que nació Gohan, "todo parecía tan tranquilo" se preguntaba, que es lo que cambio, porque de repente simplemente no le importaba dejar a su mujer , para irse hacerse más fuerte, "soy un mal padre" recordó las veces que dejo a su hijo solo, con ella, no había duda Chichi había dado tanto por su hijo, pero y el, desde que había nacido su hijo Gohan, Goku noto como para ella, el pasaba a segundo término, pero la comprendía, era su hijo, la razón más importante de su vida, pero por qué no tenia tanto apego hacia su familia.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver como Chichi terminaba de arreglarse un poco el pelo y salía de la habitación, el decidió permanecer un poco mas tirado en la cama.

Entonces recordó cuando llego su hermano Raditz y le confesó que él era un Saiyajin, que él no pertenecía a la raza humana, entonces vino a su mente, se dio cuenta que desde ese día, esas palabras que le dijo su hermano "tu no perteneces a la raza humana, ¡eres un Saiyajin¡" siempre se escudo en eso, para dejar de lado su familia, su instinto Saiyajin, su amor por las peleas, por los combates, su obsesión por ser más fuerte, se sentó en la cama, pasando su mano sobre su alborotada cabellera, siguió reflexionando, ser un Saiyajin era la excusa perfecta, así no sentía remordimiento irse, todos comprendía que le era eso un Saiyajin, el siempre había sido un ser libre, hasta la llegada de Chichi, ella lo encerró en una jaula, Goku casi estaba convenciéndose de eso, cuando recordó algo, Vegueta, al principio era como él, pero con el paso del tiempo el hizo todo lo contrario, pasaba más tiempo con su familia, Goku rio para sí mismo, sabía que Vegueta no era para nada el padre mas cálido y tierno del mundo, pero el permanecía junto a su familia, el era un Saiyajin, tal vez era más Saiyajin que el mismo, el siempre supo lo que era, yo lo supe muchos años después, Goku se levanto, y se dirigió al baño.

Lavo su cara, vio su rostro reflejado en el espejo, el aun era joven, en apariencia, aunque en edad para los estándares terrícolas era un anciano, para los estándares Saiyajin aun era un guerrero apto y en plenitud, entonces volvió a su mente esa pregunta, "realmente amo a Chichi, la amo, o no" debería descubrir la respuesta a esa pregunta y lo debía hacer lo más pronto posible.

Termino de cambiarse y salió de la habitación, podía sentir como la actividad en la casa empezaba romper el silencio, lejos de él escuchaba la música que salía de la habitación que compartían Pan, Bra y Marrón, escucho el rugido de Vegueta exigiendo que apagaran ese escándalo, Goku rio y siguió su camino, vio como Goten y Trunks pasaban corriendo para ver quien ganaba el baño, casi chocan con él, pero sus reflejos lo salvaron de una inminente colisión, Goku siguió caminando, paso enfrente de la habitación de M. Trunks, estaba la puerta abierta, lo miro de reojo como este terminaba de cambiarse para iniciar el entrenamiento, se paró de pronto alcanzo a ver como los Son Brief se dirigían ya hacia la cocina, decidió bajar por las escaleras, cuando se topo con Bulma que venía subiendo mientras leía unos papeles que llevaba en su mano.

La miro mientras bajaba lentamente, ella siempre había sido su gran amiga, le daba gusto poder volver a verla, mientras mas decencia podía ver su figura, a pesar de los años aun era muy guapa, siempre le había parecido una mujer muy hermosa, Bulma levanto la mirada y Goku pudo ver sus ojos, eran tan hermosos, casi podía ver su reflejo en ellos, durante un segundo se perdió en ellos, lentamente paso de largo a su amiga, solo pudo darle un leve saludo, y siguió de paso, Goku no supo describir esa extraña sensación en su interior, y prefirió no averiguarla, ya tenía suficientes cosas en que pensar.

El despertador sonó Bulma pesadamente abrió los ojos, con la mano trato de encontrar a Vegueta pero este ya no se encontraba ahí, como siempre él se levantaba antes que ella, las ultimas semanas Vegueta había cambiado mucho, había pasado de ser su marido a ser solo un compañero de habitación, hacía mucho tiempo que el príncipe de los Saiyajin no la tocaba, no le regalaba ni una caricia, simplemente el llegaba y se duchaba y se acostaba, muchas veces ella lo esperaba pero el simplemente le decía que debía descansar, que estaba cansado del entrenamiento del día.

Bulma se levanto y se dirigió al baño tomo una ducha, sentía como el agua golpeaba su cuerpo, con ella se quedo un momento pensado, que tal vez, ya no era lo suficientemente atractiva para Vegueta, sentía como la inseguridad se apoderaba de ella, entonces recordó cual era la situación tan apremiante, rio para sí misma "que tonta soy, aun soy muy atractiva, demasiado para ese engreído principito".

Bulma salió termino de arreglarse y salió de su habitación, aun no había mucha actividad, aunque pudo escuchar como las chicas que estaban en la habitación de enfrente empezaban a armar un alboroto, bajo por las escaleras, y se dirigió hacia la cocina ahí encontró a Chichi que estaba preparando el desayuno para los guerreros, se divirtió al ver como Chichi, Videl y 18 se trasladaban de un lado al otro con grandes hoyas de comida, lo suficiente para alimentar uno o dos equipos de futbol pensó, Chichi se acerco a ella.

-Bulma por favor, podrías darle esto a Krilin, es la lista de las cosas que ocupamos que vaya a comprar.- Bulma recibió varias hojas que contenía una interminable lista de ingredientes en cantidades industriales.

-Ok, me encargare de esto Chichi.- Chichi le agradeció y se volvió hacia las estufas donde tenía varias hoyas en el fuego.

Bulma se dio media vuelta y alcanzo a escuchar como los Son Brief bajaban por las escaleras, entonces noto algo que no había prestado atención, desde que llegaron se instalaron en el segundo piso de la casa, en el primer piso sabía que estaba la estancia, el salón de recreación, el sala, la cocina y algunas otras habitaciones, en el segundo piso sabía que estaba las habitaciones que ellos ocupaban, el laboratorio donde en ocasiones Bulma o Gokei trabajaban, y algunas habitaciones que parecían ser usadas como despachos o salas de lectura, pero La familia Son Brief, estaba en la tercer piso, ni siquiera ella había subido arriba, tenia curiosidad por saber que había en ese tercer piso, pero de nuevo presto atención a las hojas que llevaba en la mano, cruzo la habitación y empezó a subir las escaleras, levanto la cara y vio a Goku que bajaba las escaleras vio su rostro, era igual a cuando lo vio en el torneo de artes marciales, era muy atractivo, y vio los profundos ojos de Goku, se detuvo un instante, sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo, eran tan penetrante su mirada, sintió como se perdía mas y mas en sus ojos, pero el ruido de los chicos que se apresuraban por el pasillo la hizo despertar de su trance, cuando tomo control de sí misma, Goku ya la había pasado de largo, alcanzo a escuchar un débil saludo por parte de él, prefirió seguir su camino, se dirigió a su habitación, "¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntaba, podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente, era a primera vez que le pasaba, ya había visto a Goku infinidad de veces pero era la primer vez que le pasaba algo así, se quedo un rato pensando y se sentó en un pequeño sofá de su habitación a pensar que había pasado.

Bulma temblaba, no era momento de estar pensando tonterías se dijo a sí misma, tomo un poco de aire, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a una de las oficinas, para terminar la lista que le daría a Krilin cuando llego a la puerta encontró que estaba entre abierta y había alguien ahí.

-Suprema Kaiosama, esa no es una solución bastante extrema.- Bulma reconoció la Voz de Minazuki.

-Se que no estamos en la mejor situación, pero destruir la dimensión entera, acaso es posible hacer eso- La voz de Gokei se escuchaba bastante calmada.

-Con mi poder actual me es imposible, pero si tenemos el Orbe De Siseneg, es posible hacerlo, para eso me gustaría que me acompañara uno de ustedes- La voz de Shiine salió del fondo de la habitación.

-Yo iré.- Escucho a Gokei

Bulma se alejo de ahí, no podía entender que significaba con destruir la dimensión, acaso pensaba la Suprema Kaiosama destruir todo antes que todo fuera imposible de detener, Bulma sabia más cosas de lo que ella quisiera saber, que debía hacer, callar o esperar que las cosas mejoraran, con eso en mente la científica se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos.


	20. Conociendome

Capitulo 20: Conociendome

Bulma se encontraba encerrada en el estudio de la mansión, como lo había estado haciendo desde hace muchos días, tres días atrás Gokei anuncio que tendría que ausentarse un par de días, para volver a su línea temporal a atender unos asuntos, pero Bulma sospecho que su viaje no era a su línea temporal, si no, para acompañar a la suprema Kaiosama, había tenido la curiosidad y sobre todo la tentación desde que escucho aquella conversación preguntarle directamente a la suprema Kaiosama, cuál era el objetivo que tenia, y por que tomaría esa medida tan drástica, pero no se había podido dar, estaba preocupada por si Gokei y la suprema Kaiosama habían conseguido el orbe, pensaba que tardarían algunas semanas pero se sorprendió cuando Gokei volvió el día anterior, y por lo que pudo averiguar todo había salido bien, y eso le preocupaba.

Estaba sumida aun en sus pensamientos, en su mente pasaban una y otra vez, si debía contarle a los demás sobre lo que escucho, pero eso podría hacer que la suprema Kaiosama se enojara y se decidiera irse y dejar esta línea temporal a su suerte, así que las dudas aun invadían su mente, pero esa no era la única duda que invadía su mente, también tenía mucha curiosidad sobre como seria la vida de su otra yo, sería feliz tal y como se ve, estaría enamorada de Goku, que paso con el Vegueta de esa línea temporal, muchas dudas la invadía.

En la parte de afuera los Saiyajines seguían su entrenamiento rutinario, los progresos era muy notorios, ya, Goten y Trunks después de mucho esfuerzo, alcanzaron por fin la transformación de ssj2, eran quienes tenían los avances más evidentes, pero aun así los demás habían incrementado enormemente su poder, estaban satisfechos con sus progresos pero aun debían incrementar su nivel, aun mas.

Goten y Trunks peleaban duramente entre ellos, hacia mucho que ellos no entrenaban tan frenéticamente, desde que enfrentaron al temible Majin Buu, pero aun así no lo habían tomado tan enserio, la niñez y la ingenuidad no los dejo ver el verdadero peligro que representaba ese temible mostro, pero esta vez ya podían medir lo apremiante de la situación.

Por su lado otras que también habían obtenido un enorme progreso eran Pan y Bra, gracias al entrenamiento de N. 18 su nivel su había triplicado a comparación de cuando llegaron, pero por más que lo intentaban, aun no podían alcanzar el nivel de un súper Saiyajin, pero no se deprimirían por eso, recordaron que a su padres les había costado mucho alcanzar ese nivel, así que tendrían paciencia, pensaban si Minazuki lo alcanzo, ellas también alcanzarían ese nivel.

Dentro de la mansión Bulma aun se encontraba en el estudio, aun sumida en sus pensamientos, fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, al abrir sus ojos vio una figura femenina, la reconoció al instante, era la imagen que ella diario veía en el espejo, era su otra yo.

-Hola, estabas dormida.- Pregunto A. Bulma.

-No, solo estaba recostada, quería pensar un rato a solas.- Dijo Bulma enderezándose.

-Bueno, voy a tomar unos libros que tengo ganas de leer. Dijo A. Bulma, concentrándose en buscar esos libros en la estantería.

Bulma se quedo observándola durante un rato, generalmente ella era una mujer de mente abierta, pero el conocer a su otra yo, esa que tenía otra vida diferente, había provocado un terremoto en su vida, tenía muchas preguntas y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella, su mente brillante estaba enredada, trataba de ordenar sus ideas, de qué forma hablaría con ella, eran la misma persona pero a la vez era diferentes,, veía Como A. Bulma sacaba un par de libros de la repisa, respiro profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse, cuando se calmo, por fin pudo ordenar sus ideas.

-¿Cómo es tu vida, en tu línea temporal?- Bulma fue directa, no tomaría rodeos.

-Es muy buena, diría que emocionante.- A. Bulma respondió tranquilamente, Bulma se dio cuenta que la pregunta no la sorprendió para nada.

-Me alegra.- Dijo Bulma.

-Ya me esperaba que me preguntaras, solo esperaba ver cuando ocurriría.- Dijo A .Bulma soltando una ligera risa.

-Ya veo, ¿y dime porque Goku?- No dudo en preguntar esa duda que la atormentaba desde que los conoció.

-Bueno yo también podría preguntar, ¿Por qué Vegueta?- A. Bulma dejo los libros sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a sentarse en un sillón que estaba frente a Bulma.

-Lo sé, pero bueno es que Goku, siempre fue como un hermano pequeño para mí, supongo que también lo fue para ti.- Respondió Bulma.

-Bueno, así lo fue, yo quería mucho a Goku como a un hermano pequeño, cuando Goku se fue a entrenar con Kamisama y lo deje de ver por un tiempo, al igual que deje tanto a Yamcha por lo de su entrenamiento, mi interés por este disminuyo, cuando volví a ver a Goku, quede sorprendida, ya no era el niño que había dejado de ver unos años atrás.- A. Bulma se levanto y se dirigió a un mueble del estudio, tomo un par de copas y las lleno, tomo la botella y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Bulma.

-Creo que esta será una larga conversación.- sonrió Bulma, al recibir la copa que le ofreció A. Bulma.

-Parece que sí, Bueno siguiendo, durante el torneo apareció Chichi y menciono algo sobre una promesa que había echo Goku de niño sobre casarse con ella, al principio había pensado quedarme callada, pero estaba segura que Goku había echo esta promesa sin saber lo que significaba, así que decidí hablar con él- A Bulma le continuaba contando, Bulma sintió lo mismo que ella pero, a diferencia de A. Bulma, decidió callar.

-Poco después de eso Goku me pidió matrimonio, al principio me tomo por sorpresa, pero no sé, algo me hico aceptar, ya sabes sentí ese impulso, bueno tu y yo somos parecidas así que sabes que cuando tenemos ese impulso nada nos detiene, pero bueno, al principio fue un poco raro, pero Goku logro con su inocencia ganarse mi corazón, me fui enamorando mas y mas de él, bueno que más te podría decir.- A. Bulma le dio un gran trago a su copa al terminar de responder.

-Algo así me paso con Vegueta, cuando conocí a Vegueta y se quedo a vivir en mi casa, se me hizo un hombre muy apuesto, me llamo la atención su tonto orgullo y su forma de ser, ese tonto Saiyajin, es un poco tosco, pero cuando lo vas conociendo te das cuenta que tiene sentimientos, pero su orgullo le impide mostrarlos.- Bulma también le dio un gran trago a su copa al terminar de platicar.

Las dos mujeres siguieron platicando durante un rato mas sobre sus respectivos maridos, Bulma se sorprendía al oír las respuesta de A. Bulma, pareciera que A. Goku era totalmente diferente a el Goku que ella conocía, era un marido atento, tenia cierto romanticismo que había adquirido con el tiempo, era un padre cariñoso y muy atento, además de que prefería estar al lado de su familia el mayor tiempo posible, a diferencia del Goku que ella conocía, que bien podía irse 7 o 10 años sin problemas , y no ver a su familia en todo ese tiempo.

En su mente empezó a recordad como Vegueta pasaba casi todo el día entrenando, en muy raras ocasiones el accedía a acompañarla a algún evento social, pero para que eso sucediera tenía casi amenazarlo, en cambio A. Bulma le conto como A. Goku, la acompañaba a todas las fiestas de la compañía, que suelen salir a caminar por la ciudad, que cuando sus hijos eran más pequeños los llevaban a los parques de diversiones o a los jardines de la ciudad a jugar, Bulma sabía que muy pocas veces Vegueta había llevado a su hijo a divertirse, aunque se volvió un poco más accesible con Bra, pero no se comparaba entre uno y otro.

-¿Y cómo son tus hijos?- Pregunto Bulma, después de varias copas.

-Pues empezando por el mayor, Gokei el es muy atento, es muy disciplinado desde que era pequeño se sintió atraído por la ciencia, bueno, tal como mi padre y yo, aunque no lo aparenta a Gokei le gusta salir mucho con chicas, pero nunca ha encontrado a alguna "especial" según él, es muy apegado a su hermana y muy protector de Gohein, aunque en ocasiones Gokei suele ser algo terco en sus decisiones cuando está plenamente convencido que es lo ideal, Minazuki bueno ella es la alocada de la familia, es muy extrovertida, es orgullosa y bastante juguetona, ella es my sociable, a ella también le gusta ser el centro de atención, una herencia de nosotras las Brief, aunque sale con muchos chicos, no he visto que salga con alguno más de 3 veces, a ella le gusta pasar tiempo con su padre, a quien admira enormemente y sobre todo entrenar con él, también es muy apegada a Gokei, y digamos que es la influencia malvada de Gohein, bueno ahora Gohein, digamos que es muy tranquilo y es el más calmado de los 3, suele ser el que piensa las cosas más tranquilamente, le gusta mucho leer, también le gusta mucho pintar, aunque le agrada pasar tiempo con la familia, también le gusta mucho estar a solar, son buenos chicos los 3.- A. Bulma se sentía muy orgullosa de sus hijos.

Bulma también le conto como era Trunks y Bra, se pusieron hablar por un largo tiempo sobre sus anécdotas familiares, aunque las de A. Bulma eran mucho más abundantes que las de Bulma, aun así eran graciosas, esto ayudo a que se derrumbara gran parte de los temores que tenia Bulma, y tal vez lograría hacer más agradable la estancia en su mundo de su otra familia.


	21. Dos somos uno

Capitulo 21: dos somos uno.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que llegaron a lo que llamaban "campamento Saiyajin" desde hace tres meses también conocieron a esa otra familia, aun en los guerreros Z existía un poco de recelo ante estos extraños, pero no tenían tiempo para preocuparse por ellos, se dedicaban a entrenarse, no se apartaba de su mente la terrible amenaza que cada día se acercaba mas y mas.

Entre los que más entrenaban se encontraban los dos jóvenes semi Saiyajin, Goten y Trunks habían sido golpeados en su orgullo, habían sentido que con el solo hecho de ser semi Saiyajin sería más que suficiente para derrotar a cualquier enemigo, pero la dura realidad que tuvieron que comprender desde la primera vez que combatieron con los Son Brief los había echo darse cuenta que en ese momento eran unos inútiles, a comparación de los demás, eso movió algo en su interior y los jóvenes Saiyajin tomaron por primera vez enserio un entrenamiento.

Sus progresos eran enormes, alcanzaron el nivel 2 del súper Saiyajin, y su estilo de pelear se pulía día con día, esto dejaba un poco satisfechos a sus padres que veían con agrado como sus hijos por fin ponían algo de empeño en fortalecerse, pero aun con los progresos, había algo que dejaba intranquilos a los dos jóvenes.

-Oye Trunks, sabes tengo muchas ganas de volver a pelear con Gokei- le confesaba el menor de los Son a su mejor amigo.

-Si yo también, la última vez nos venció a las dos muy fácilmente- Trunks no olvidaba como los estrello cara a cara.

-Oye Trunks y si lo volvemos a retar, creo que hemos entrenado bastante y tal vez podremos vencerlo esta vez.- Goten estaba muy emocionado.

-No lo sé, ¿tú crees que deberíamos?- Trunks no se encontraba muy convencido sobre lo que su amigo le sugería.

-Claro, además recuerda que aun no hemos usado nuestra arma secreta.- Goten rio maliciosamente al referirse a esa arma que tenían.

-Te refieres a eso, es verdad lo había olvidado, creo que sería una buena sorpresa.- Trunks también rio al imaginarse que pasaría si lo usaban.

-Dejen de estar de vagos ustedes dos, sigan entrenando o les daré una buena paliza- Vegueta les grito al verlos como perdían el tiempo platicando y habían dejado de lado su entrenamiento.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron nuevamente su entrenamiento, pero en su cabeza había solo una cosa, volver a retar a Gokei, siguieron su entrenamiento, no quería hacer enojar a el príncipe de lo Saiyajin.

La hora de comer llego y como era costumbre todos los guerreros atacaron los platos que habían sido preparados para ellos, cada día parecía que aumentaba más y más su hambre, por el duro entrenamiento que llevaban, tras terminar la comida todos salieron a tomar un pequeño descanso antes de continuar el entrenamiento.

Los dos amigos tomaron finalmente la decisión de volver a pelear con Gokei, Trunks empezó a pensar en qué momento sería el más indicado, cuando se dio cuenta que Goten se dirigía directamente a Gokei.

-Hey Gokei dime te gustaría pelear de nuevo contra nosotros.- le dijo Goten en cuanto llego junto a Gokei, este hizo una cara de sorpresa al recibir la petición de Goten.

-Están seguros de querer volver a pelear.- Gokei no estaba muy seguro.

-Claro que si- Goten estaba lleno de determinación.

-Muy bien, acepto- Gokei acepto, al recibir su respuesta Goten volvió con su amigo para prepararse.

-¿Qué es lo que quería hermano?- Minazuki se acerco a su hermano llena de curiosidad.

-Al parecer quieren volver a pelear conmigo.- Le respondió Gokei tranquilamente.

-Ya veo, parece que están llenos de confianza.- Minazuki le dio una palmada a su hermano en el hombro para animarlo.

-Parece que si- Gokei le devolvió una sonrisa.

El rumor sobre un nuevo combate que se llevaría a cabo no tarde en regarse por todos los guerreros Z, poco a poco se fueron reuniendo, sería una buena manera de ver los avances que habían tenido Trunks y Goten en estos últimos meses, los tres guerreros Saiyajin pasaron a la zona de combate improvisada, Gokei se veía tranquilo a pesar que tendría que pelear contra dos oponentes a la vez, pero está realmente confiado en sus habilidades, pero también Trunks y Goten se veían tranquilos a pesar de los resultados que habían obtenido en sus encuentros pasados.

Todos los guerreros estaban alrededor expectantes de cómo sería este combate, Goku y Vegueta animaban a sus hijos y les daban los últimos consejos antes de iniciar el combate, por otro lado A. Goku y sus dos hijos animaban a Gokei como era ya costumbre, Gohan dio la señal de inicio del combate.

-Pueden empezar cuando quieran.- Dijo Gokei al momento en que se transformaba en súper Saiyajin y tomaba su postura de combate.

En cambio Trunks y Goten estaban parados de brazo cruzados, estaban realmente calmados, y se veía en su cara que estaban totalmente confiados en este combate, Gokei esperaba que los jóvenes se lanzara contra él, pero parecía que no querían iniciar el combate, cuando Gokei estaba a punto de iniciarlo él, vio como los dos jóvenes pusieron una extraña pose.

-No puede ser, esa pose es…- Gohan reconoció la pose que estaban haciendo.

-Acaso utilizaran esa técnica tan ridícula.- Dijo Vegueta al ver a sus hijos que iniciaban el ritual

-Que es ese baile tan ridículo papa.- Pregunto Minazuki riendo por los pasos que empezaban hacer los Saiyajin.

Gokei estaba sorprendido de los ridículos movimientos que hacían sus oponentes pudo verlos unir las puntas de sus dedos, al momento que gritaban "fusión"

-¿fusión?- no termino Gokei de decir esa frase cuando una luz cegó a todos los presentes

Todos quedaron expectantes cuando la luz termino, Gokei no pudo ver a Trunks ni a Goten en cambio había un guerrero de cabello bicolor parado enfrente del.

-Prepárate, por que hoy conocerás la derrota de manos del grandioso y maravilloso Gotenks.- Gotenks grito con su peculiar forma de ser.

-¿Qué ha pasado, quien es ese?- Pregunto Minazuki asombrada de lo que veía.

-Es una técnica que les enseño mi padre hace muchos años, es una técnica donde dos guerreros con poder similar y estatura similar se unen para crear a un solo guerrero, la técnica se llama Fusión- Gohan les explico a los Son Brief

.Es una técnica increíble- Gohein estaba realmente emocionado al ver esa técnica desconocida para él.

Gokei retomo la tranquilidad y volvió a su postura de combate, Gotenks se transformo en súper Saiyajin, cuando se transformo los Son Brief se dieron cuenta del inmenso nivel que tenía ese nuevo guerrero, Gotenks salió disparado hacia donde estaba Gokei, este apenas si pudo reaccionar a la tremenda velocidad de este, una lluvia de puñetazos lo sorprendió haciendo que Gokei tuviera que retroceder para no salir lastimado al principio del combate, pero rápidamente fue interceptado por Gotenks quien de una patada en la espalda lo lanzo hacia delante, en un movimiento rápido Gotenks volvió a interceptar el cuerpo de Gokei y de un punta pie lo lanzo hacia el cielo, Gokei rápidamente volvió a reponerse, estaba realmente sorprendido por el poder que tenia, no pudo hacer nada para detener los primeros ataques de Gotenks.

Gokei volvió al suelo, ahora estaba seguro que este no sería un combate fácil y que tendría que pelear enserio si no quería ser derrotado, Gotenks volvió al ataque pero esta vez Gokei lo esperaba y se trabaron en una arduo combate, los dos guerreros peleaban ferozmente, Gotenks parecía adelantarse a cada movimiento que hacia Gokei por lo que los ataques de Gokei parecían no ser tan efectivos como los de Gotenks.

Un puñetazo golpeo directamente el rostro de Gokei que lo mando a estrellarse a los arboles, se incorporo, noto como la sangre inundaba su boca, escupió la sangre que tenia, Gokei empezaba a irritarse y también se emocionaba mas y mas, era increíble este sujeto, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo donde él se dio cuenta que estaba en desventaja, Gokei no tuvo alternativa y se transformo en SSJ2, se lanzo Gotenks, quien recibió varios golpes que lo dejaron aturdido por unos instantes que aprovecho Gokei para darle una andanada de ataques de Ki, las explosiones levantaron una enorme nube de polvo, cuando el polvo dejo ver, encontraron a Gotenks que se había cubierto de los ataques de Gokei, pero aun así habían hecho estragos en el poderoso guerrero.

Gotenks aumento también su transformación a SSJ2 y tomo de nuevo la ventaja en el combate, Gokei tenía que usar todas sus habilidades para no verse totalmente superado por Gotenks quien no solo era más rápido y más fuerte que él, si no parecía que su poder se incrementaba a cada minuto que pasaba, o tal vez el desgaste de la pelea había comenzado a mermar las fuerzas de Gokei, los ataques de Gotenks algunos eran tan ridículos como el nombre de estas técnicas, pero eran muy potentes, Gokei se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y cada vez le costaba más mantener la respiración, el sudor caía por la frente del guerrero.

-Es increíble el poder de pelea que tiene Gotenks- Gohan estaba asombrado, la última vez que había visto a ese guerrero pelear fue contra Majin Buu

-Parece ser que con el entrenamiento de ellos dos, Gotenks también ha mejorado bastante.- Decía Goku al ver la actuación de este guerrero.

-Pero lo más sorprendente para mi es que esos dos idiotas fusionados aun no hayan podido derrotarlo.- Vegueta veía con atención la pelea y estaba admirado de la resistencia de Gokei.

Los minutos transcurrían y hacían

Que el voluble de Gotenks empezara a desesperarse de que por más fuerza que empleaba en sus ataques no conseguía doblegar a Gokei, que mantenía una defensa férrea, tratando de evitar se alcanzado al 100% por los ataques de Gotenks y cada vez que podía dar un poco de daño a este, pero la pelea estaba muy desigualada pero aun así Gokei se mantenía firme en continuar esa pelea.

Gotenks se volvió mas frenético en los ataques, un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Gokei hizo que este se retorciera de dolor, pero un par de patadas en el rostro que le propino Gotenks provoco que no tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, la sangre manchaba la ropa del guerrero, mientras que en Gotenks las heridas eran mucho menores, la pelea se prolongaba mas y mas y Gokei estaba agotándose cada vez mas.

Gotenks decidió que era hora de terminar la pelea, empezó a reunir energía, el suelo comenzó a temblar debido a la enorme cantidad de energía que se acumulaba en el guerrero, dio un grito, su cabello empezó a crecer, fue cuando se dieron cuenta que había alcanzado el SSJ3, ahora la balanza estaba totalmente de lado de Gotenks, este se lanzo al ataque y los esfuerzos por contener los ataques por parte de Gokei fueron totalmente inútiles.

Gotenks golpeaba a Gokei con mucha violencia, quien no podía hacer nada para detener la golpiza que estaba recibiendo, sus dos hermanos estaban asombrados de la golpiza que le daban a su hermano, era casi imposible para ellos ver a un Gokei tan lastimado, todos veían como Gotenks se aproximaba cada vez más a la victoria.

La pelea ya era de un solo lado, todos los guerreros Z estaban apoyando a Gotenks quien sería el primero en derrotar a alguno de los Son Brief, no contaban la victoria de pan al saber que Minazuki había ocultado intencionalmente su poder de pelea , parecía que era cuestión de segundos para que Gokei finalmente fuera derrotado, Gotenks preparo su ataque final, cuando antes de que pudiera terminarlo, súbitamente perdió la transformación en ssj3 y tras un par de segundos después se separaron nuevamente.

-No puede ser, termino ya la fusión!-Trunks estaba sorprendido.

-Lo olvide, que cuando nos transformamos en ssj3 el tiempo es mucho menor- Goten recordó que no podían mantener mucho tiempo la fusión con un alto nivel de pelea.

-Así que el tiempo se les acabo.- Una voz espectral los hizo voltear.

Gokei estaba dando una sonrisa siniestra al ver como los dos jóvenes se habían separado.

Gokei reunió las fuerzas que aun tenia, y se lanzo contra los dos Saiyajin estos al verse indefensos prepararon lo mas que pudieron su defensa pero al no tener casi nada de energía después de la fusión recibieron varios golpes bastante demoledores, a pesar de que Gokei se encontraba en un mal estado, los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos como en una pelea que ya estaba practicante ganada, nuevamente el voluble Gotenks no pudo terminarla, los dos amigos estaban en aprietos, Gokei los había vuelto a dejar muy lastimados casi como él lo estaba, pero cuando parecía que Gokei los volvería a derrotar este quito la guardia y anuncio.

-Creo que el combate termino, les parece si lo dejamos en un empate- Gokei les dijo a los jóvenes que estos asintieron algo incrédulos.

Gokei camino lastimosamente hacia donde estaba el resto de su familia, el combate que acababan de presenciar los guerreros Z fue muy emocionante, se dirigieron a felicitar a Goten y a Trunks por su combate, y poco rato después prosiguieron con el entrenamiento, por su parte los son decidieron que por ese día era suficiente para ellos y entraron a la casa.

-¿Por qué decidiste parar la pelea?- Pregunto Gohein quien estaba seguro que su hermano pudo haberla terminado.

-No era necesario, si hubieran durado unos segundos más con esa técnica, me hubieran derrotado, además esto les servirá de confianza y se entrenaran aun más duro.- Le explico Gokei a su hermano.

-Pero hermano, una cosa es darles ánimos, otra es dejarte dar una golpiza, y más cuando pudiste dar una mejor pelea.- Minazuki le decía a su hermano mientras le daba de palmadas al lastimado cuerpo de Gokei, que hacía gestos por el dolor de sus heridas.

-Bueno tendremos otras peleas, mas adelante y ahí serán mucho más interesantes ahora que están subiendo su nivel de pelea.- Gokei le contesto a su hermana.

Así los Son Brief terminaron el día, mientras tanto los guerreros Z se sentía muy satisfechos con la actuación de Gotenks, sabían que si Goten y Trunks entrenaban más duro, Gotenks seria cada vez más fuerte, solo tenían que pulir mas la forma en que peleaba el poderoso guerrero y sin duda alguna sería un gran aliado para la batalla final que se aproximaba.


	22. Amistad

Capitulo 22: Amistad

La mañana empezaba nuevamente en el campamento Saiyajin, como todas las mañana el ambiente en el comedor era muy agitado, todo los guerreros devoraban su desayuno, apresuradamente para tratar de perder el menor tiempo posible, una vez que todos terminaron su desayuno se levantaron y abandonaron la casa rumbo al lugar de entrenamiento, chichi y las demás se pusieron a limpiar y tener listo todo para la próxima comida, sabían que mantener al pequeño ejército de Saiyajin era una tarea bastante pesada, pero con gracias a su esfuerzo los Saiyajin podía mantenerse concentrados en su entrenamiento.

Marrón como siempre una vez termina el desayuno trataba de ayudar a su madre y a las demás en la limpieza de la casa, estaba acostumbrada a la energía inagotable de su madre, pero le sorprendía muchísimo la capacidad de chichi a pesar de ser ya una mujer mayor, su vitalidad era impresionante era como si tras el tiempo que llevaba ahí hubiera salido a flote nuevamente aquella chichi que era en el pasado, se veía su determinación.

La chica rubia una vez terminada sus tareas se dirigió a las demás habitaciones comunes a limpiarlas, tras varias arduas horas de limpieza por fin había terminado, estaba realmente cansada, así que se sentó en un sofá que estaba en la sala cuando, ella generalmente nunca se había dedicado a limpiar, su madre se encargaba de todo, lo único que hacía era estudiar y pasar sus días como una hija modelo, pero aunque se le hacia bastante adaptarse a la nueva vida que tenia, aunque sabía que sería temporalmente, le agradaba que ahora compartía la casa con Trunks, desde que lo conoció de niña, siempre se le había echo muy lindo, cuando fue creciendo fue sintiéndose mas y mas atraída por el joven Brief, aunque eso lo había ilusionado al principio, pero cada vez que ella trataba de acercarse a él, este parecía no prestarle atención, o simplemente le decía que no tenían tiempo para conversar con ella, pero aun así ella trataba de estar al pendiente de él, no se rendiría, ella quería que él se enamorara de ella.

La hora de comer llego y nuevamente la casa volvió a llenarse del ruido de los guerreros, como siempre todos ellos se pusieron a devorar la comida, la joven rubia ayudaba a servir los platos, ella sobre todo trataba de poder acercarse al joven de cabellos lila, pero se decepciono cuando vio que ya el había tomado su plato, así que volvió que no pudo acercarse a él en que sea un segundo, cuando termino de servir los platos ella, salió del comedor, estaba tan cansada que solo quería poder relajarse en que sea un segundo, cuando por fin se relajo, vio que Trunks entro en la sala.

-Hola Trunks.- saludo la joven.

-Hola Marrón, ¿como estas?- el joven la saludo y se acerco a ella.

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?-La joven solo se le ocurrió ese tema.

-Bien, hasta ahora he tenido grandes avances.- le presumió el joven.

-Me alegro, oye Trunks vas a entrenar el próximo Domingo.- Le pregunto la chica de ojos azules.

-Si, yo creo que si, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Trunks.

-Queria saber si me podrías acompañar a la ciudad ese dia, hay un concierto de música y me gustaría ir contigo-Le dijo la joven.

-Lo siento, pero ese dia estare muy ocupado, lo siento, bueno me devo ir a entrenar.- Trunks se alejo y salió de la casa dejando algo decepcionada a la joven rubia.

Marron se sentía triste por que una vez mas fracaso en su intento por tener una cita con Trunks, se fue a su habitación, ella se sentía tonta, al invitar a Trunks, sabia perfectamente que no tenían tiempo para perder el tiempo, pero aun asi tenia la vaga esperanza que aceptara salir con ella, pensando esas cosas el sueño le gano y se durmió.

Cuando despertó la noche ya habia caído, se fijo al reloj que habia junto a su cama, y se sorprendió al ver que ya era muy tarde, hacia unas horas que habia pasado la hora de cenar, asi que lo mas probable es que todos ya estuvieran todos dormidos, se levanto y se fue a tomar un ducha, mientras el agua caia sobre su cuerpo recordó lo que habia pasado en la tarde con Trunks y nuevamente volvió a sentirse mal, cuando termino se puso su ropa de dormir, y recordó que no habia comido nada desde la tarde y tenia algo de hambre, asi que decidió ir por algo que comer.

Salió y como lo habia pensado la mansión se encontraba sola, todos estaban ya dormidos en sus habitaciones asi que se dirigió por el pasillo a oscuras, bajo por las escaleras, pensaba que esta enorme mansión se veía muy grande y sola cuando no habia el alboroto cotidiano, cuando paso por una de las salas vio el estante de libros que habia en ella, y se le ocurrió que como ya habia dormido bastante, le seria muy difícil volver a dormir y que tomaria un libro para leer en su habitación mientras comisa su pequeño refrigerio de media noche.

Se paro frente al librero y vio que habia bastantes libros, algunos ya los conocía otros muchos eran desconocidos para ella, vio que alado del librero habia una pequeña escalera para poder llegar a los libros que estaban en la parte alta, la tomo y la acomodo para poder observar los libros que estaban fuera de su alcanze, paso unos momentos mirando los títulos de diferentes libros, estaba distraída contemplándolos cuando se dio cuenta que escuchaba unos pasos que se acercaban, cuando los pasos estuvieron tan cerca, trato de bajar pero en un momento de distracion, dio un mal paso al bajar los escalones y se doblo el tobillo, el dolor recorrió su pierna y la hizo perder el equilibrio, dio un pequeño grito ahogado, mientras caia de las escaleras, cerro los ojos esperaba recibir el daño por la caída que tendría. Pero el golpe que esperaba recibir contra el piso nunca llego, sientio que algo la sostenía, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver la cara de Gokei que la veía con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Gokei.

-Si, muchas gracias.- la joven rubia se ruborizo al verse que estaba en los brazos de Gokei.

Gokei la cargo y la sentó en un sofá, marrón estaba bastante apenada, vio como el joven se acercaba a una lámpara y la encendió, al iluminarse un poco la sala ella pudo verlo mejor, Gokei traía un pantalón de dormir, pero no traía camisa, dejando ver su torso, y al ver que su cabello también se encontraba húmedo supuso que él también se había acabado de duchar, la chica se volvió a ruborizar al verlo, no podía negar que él era muy apuesto, lo había pensado cuando lo vio la primera ver, pero sus ojos solo buscaban a Trunks, le dio las gracias y trato de pararse pero el dolor en el tobillo se lo impidió, Gokei se dio cuenta de esto y se acerco a la chica, se arrodillo para examinarle el tobillo.

-Parece que solo esta torcido, no hay fractura o algo peor, espérame aquí un momento.- Gokei dijo esto y se levanto y salió de la sala.

Marrón trato de pararlo pero no pudo, espero un par de minutos cuando regreso vio que ya tria puesta una camiseta y en su mano un pequeña caja que supuso que era un botiquín, Gokei volvió a revisar el tobillo de la chica, Marrón veía atenta como Gokei delicadamente manejaba su tobillo para no lastimarla, le puso un espray que sintió frio al contacto de su piel, luego puso una pequeña crema, y al final vendo delicadamente su tobillo.

-¿Estabas buscando un libro?-Pregunto Gokei.

-Si, es que tenía ganas de leer un poco mientras tomaba un refrigerio- Le contesto la joven rubia.

-¿A ti también te dio hambre?- Pregunto Gokei algo asombrado por la hora que era.

-Si, es que no comi.- Le dijo algo ruborizada.

Marron se paro, y con la ayuda de Gokei los dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, ella habia insistido en querer cocinar pero Gokei le dijo que se sentara que era mejor que descansara, y que el prepararía algo para los dos.

Gokei se puso a buscar por el refrigerador y las alacenas, la chica lo veía como el joven rápidamente se ponía a elaborar algunos emparedados, y tenia guisando algunas cosas la estufa, la platica con el era bastante agradable, la primera impresión que tuvo es que era alguien presumido y bastante arrogante, pero al parecer se habia equivocado, reconoció que ella nunca habia tratado de conocerlo mas, y recordó que lo mismo habia pasado con su hermana Minazuki, que desde el dia que fueron de compras, regularmente charlaban y le parecía una chica muy simpatica, en su mente se dio cuenta que los habia jusgado mal, y que tal ves incluso Gohein no era como se lo habían echo creer Bra y pan, ella se habia echo una idea de acuerdo a lo que escuchaba de sus amigas y algunas conversaciones de los demás, pero se dio cuenta, que no eran verdad.

La platica que tenia con Gokei era bastante animada, descubrió que Gokei tenia algunos gustos en común con ella, hablaron sobre libros, música, lugares que habían visitado, Gokei termino de preparar, y le sirvió a Marron, ella vio unos emparedados un par de salchichas guisadas, luego vio el de el, que eran alrededor de una pequeña montaña de emparedados, un par de docenas de salchichas guisadas y algunas otras cosas, marron rio para si al ver lo que para ella era un ligero refirgerio y lo que era para el , y asi mientras comían sus refrigerios nocturnos siguieron conversando.

Una vez terminaron, Gokei tomo los platos y limpio la cocina, para que no se dieran cuenta de ese asalto nocturno, se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, pero el tobillo lastimado no dejaba que marron pudiera subir las escaleras, asi que gokei sin darle un segundo para reaccionar cargo a la delicada chica entre sus brazos.

-No es necesario que me cargues- dijo la apenada chica.

-Tranquila, es preferible que no hagas esfuerzo hasta que tu tobillo este bien.-Gokei le contesto con una calida sonrisa.

-Gracias, ¿no soy pesada?- Dijo la rubia, pero recordó que el era un semi Saiyajin posedor de una fuerza descomunal, se sintió tonta al preguntar eso.

-Para nada.- Gokei le volvió a contestar con su habitual sonrisa.

Marron se acurruco entre los brazos de Gokei, le sorprendia que a pesar de que el era muy fuerte, la trataba con tanta delicadeza, además era muy calido, poco a poco la vergüenza fue desapareciendo en ella, Gokei no solo la cargo todas las escaleras si no que la llevo en brazos hasta la habitación de la chica, entraron a la habitación de marron, la chica se sintió un poco avergonzada, Gokei la puso sobre la cama, y una vez que se aseguro que la chica estaba ya comoda, Gokei le dio las buenas noches y se retiro de la habitación, la chica se quedo varios minutos mirando el techo, y poco a poco el sueño la venció.

En la mañana cuando despertó, Marron se dio cuenta que su tobillo ya no le dolia casi nada, aun asi decidió mantenerlo vendado, bajo a ayudar a las demás en las labores de la mañana, cuando llego a la cocina, se disculpo por haberse quedado dormida, y se puso manos a la obra, tras algunos minutos después los guerreros empezaron a bajar al comedor, y como de costumbre saludaron y se fueron directamente a sentarse, los Son Brief fueron los últimos en llegar y saludaron a todos, pero Gokei en ves de dirigirse hacia la mesa fue hacia donde estaba Marron, quería saber si su tobillo se encontraba bien, esto no paso desapercibido para los demás que se quedaron viendo como los dos jóvenes tenían una pequeña conversación.

-¿Desde cuando conversan tan animadamente esos dos?- Pregunto Goten a su amigo Trunks.

-No lo se.- Trunks no dejaba de ver a esos dos conversar.

Despues de Gokei termino de hablar con la rubia, se dirigió a la mesa a desayunar, tras varios minutos terminaron y se dirigieron a entrenar, la chica se dispuso a limpiar la mesa, mientras limpiaba su madre se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué quizo decir con lo de tu tobillo?- Pregunto 18

-Lo que pasa, es que anoche me levante a prepararme algo de comer, y fui a tomar un libro, me subi en la escalera, resbale de ella, me lastime y el me ayudo, me curo y vendo el tobillo.- La chica le mostro su tobillo vendado.

Las demás mujeres escucharon la historia de Marron y continuaron en sus labores, asi paso toda la mañana, después de la hora de la comida y una ves terminada sus tareas, marron salió afuera de la mansión, si quitaba de lado el que viera a los guerreros volando a lo lejos o teniendo combates o haciendo algunos otros entrenamientos, el paisaje del lugar era bastante lindo, paseaba por los alrededores alejándose de donde se encontraban entrenando no quería causar molestias, llego a la orilla de lago que habia cercas de la mansión y ahí vio que se encontraban los Son Brief, la imagen no encajaba con lo que hacian los demás, vio a que estaba a la orilla del rio practicando algunos movimientos con Gohein, a Minazuki y a Gokei que estaban en traje de baño y jugueteaban en el agua con una pelota, y bajo la sombra de un árbol estaba A. Bulma recostada leyendo un libro, Marron se acerco a donde estaba A. Bulma.

-Hola marron, ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto la científica.

-Solo vine a dar un paseo, ¿No deberían estar ahora entrenando?- pregunto la rubia.

-Quisieron descansar un rato, después de entrenar duro el dia de hoy.- La respuesta de la científica desconcertó a Marron, ya que ella sabia que ese dia apenas si entrenaron en la mañana los Son Brief.

Minazuki al ver que Marron habia llegado salió corriendo del agua para acercarse a la chica rubia, la invito a unirse a ellos a jugar en el agua, la rubia le dijo que ella no traia traje de baño asi que los veria jugar solamente sentada junto a A. Bulma, pero Minazuki le comento que ese no era un problema y entonces se dirigió a un bolso que se encontraba cerca de las cosas que habia junto el árbol donde estaba bulma, ahí saco una pequeña estuchera y rebusco en ella, luego camino alejándose un poco del árbol, la rubia, miro que lo que ella traia en la mano era una capsula, Minazuki la arrojo y esta se transformo en lo que parecía un guardarropa móvil y al lado lo que parecía un provador, la rubia sospecho lo que tramaba Minazuki y aunque intento negarse fue conducida hacia el artefacto que habia aparecido, Gokei veía divertido como su hermana arrastraba a la pobre chica al interior del provador, asi que decidió, esperar a ver que es lo que haría su hermana con marron. Tras varios minutos marron salió del provador en un traje de baño de dos piesas color blanco, que hacian contraste con el bikini color rojo que traia Minazuki, las dos chicas fueron hacia donde estaba gokei y este al ver a marron con el traje de baño y sobre todo que la chica estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas, le dedico unas palabras halagando lo hermosa que se veía en ese traje de baño.

Asi los tres empezaron a divertirse un rato, marron como siempre estaba ayudando en la casa y sus dos amigas siempre estaban ocupadas, no quiso dejar pasar esta pequeña oportunidad para divertirse con alguien de su edad, los jóvenes jugaban tanto a la pelota, otro rato solamente se relajaban flotando tranquilamente en el agua del apasible lago, pero aun asi la calma fue interrumpida cuando algo callo en el agua creando una gran agitación en el agua, los jóvenes vieron que arriba de ellos a cierta altura se encontraba M. Trunks, que estaba luciendo la trasnformacion de SSJ2, del fondo del lago salió Goten quien habia sido lanzado por M. Trunks, marron se quedo mirandolos cuando de pronto llego Trunks, se puso a lado de su amigo Goten que estaba saliendo del agua con algo de dificultad debido al ataque que recibió por parte de M. Trunks, este vio como los Son Brief estaban ahí tomando lo que parecía ser un dia de campo, algo que lo irrito un poco, pero de pronto al ver la figura de cierta chica en el lago parada junto a Gokei, hizo que algo en su interior empezara a surgir, al principio Trunks no entendía que era, pero no tuvo oportunidad de pensarlo, su otro yo, le indico que era hora de regresar, que era su turno para combatir, y que no debía interrumpir el picnic pero poniendo algo de odio al referirse a este, los tres Saiyajin salieron volando dejando a unos Son Brief algo asombrados, pero eso al parecer les importo muy poco por que sin tardar mucho volvieron a relajarse tranquilamente.

Al atardecer marron acompañada de la familia Son Brief regresaron a la mansión, la chica debía aceptar que pasar la tarde con ellos habia sido muy divertido, la comida que habia llevado A bulma y Minazuki estaba deliciosa, y que después que A. Goku junto con Gohein se unirán a ellos, decidieran ir a bucear para pescar algo, terminaron comiendo los pescados que sacaron el fondo del lago, ella vio que ellos se divertían como una familia, ella hizo memorias de cuantas veces habia visto al señor Goku pasar tiempo con su familia, y aunque recordaba algunas ocaciones, su amiga Pan le contaba que su abuelo raro que hicieran eso, al principio cuando era ella mas pequeña Goku jugeteaba mucho con ella, pero desde su partida cuando ella era muy niña, luego cuando regrese después de muchos años, aunque tuvieron esas aventuras por el espacio, ya no era la misma relación que tenia con su abuelo, y que ya fueron muy pocas las veces donde Goku volvió a convivir con su familia, hasta que nuevamente desapareció cuando derrotaron a los dragones.

Para marron este Goku era totalmente diferente al que ella conocía, o parecía conocer, por que debía aceptar que lo conocía muy poco, a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de su padre, habia ocasiones donde pasaban años entre una visita y otra, este parecía mas hogareños, mas apegado a su familia, y no pensaba eso por haber pasado la tarde con ellos, si no por las muchas ocaciones en estos tres meses donde preferían pasar el tiempo en familia que estar entrentando, ella aunque no era una gerrera, tenia una idea general del problema que se avecinaba y también se preguntaba por que los Son Brief actuaban tan relajadamente, por que no entrenaban, sabia que habían venido por que la suprema Kaiosama los trajo a ayudar, pero parecía que a ellos no les importaba mucho el futuro de esta línea temporal.

La rubia venia con esta y otras cosas en la mente cuando sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa, los Son Brief y ella entraron en la mansión, y se despidieron ellos se fueron al tercer piso y la chica a su habitación, tras entrar a ducharse, marron se tiro en su cama para descansar un poco, y el sueño la venció, cuando marron despertó ya la noche habia caído de vuelta, nuevamente habia faltado a la cena, asi que decidió, ir a la cocina a prepararse algo, cuando estaba de camino a la cocina la chica rubia deseaba volver a encontrarse con Gokei, no sabia exatactamente el porque pero en su interior estaba ese pequeño deseo, para su mala suerte eso no sucedió, llego a la cocina y aunque se preparo un pequeño refrigerio y lo comio en la cocina, el chico no aparecio, supongo que la suerte no estaba de su lado, cuando marron subió al segundo piso, se dio cuenta que no tenia mucho sueño asi que decidió caminar un poco, al recorrer los pasillos, ella se alejo de los dormitorios, ella habia recorrido la segunda planta, muchísimas veces, asi que aunque estuviera un poco oscuro ella conocía muy bien cada habitación de ese piso, fue justo cuando pasaba cerca de una pequeña terraza vio que a puerta de esta se encontraba abierta, se acerco un poco y se encontró para su sorpesa a Gokei quien estaba apasiblemente recostado en una mecedora, estaba dormido, en la mesa que tenia junto a el se encontraba algunos libros y lo que fue una taza de café, al parecer Gokei se habia quedado dormido después de leer por algun tiempo esos libros, la chica lo veía, como dormía tan plácidamente, ella pensó que aun dormido se veía mucho mas guapo de lo que era despierto, ya que daba un aura de tranquilidad verlo dormir plácidamente, escuchar su rítmica respiración, que era profunda y suave, la chica pensó en despertarlo pero no quería interrumpir su sueño asi que fue a una de las habitaciones donde sabia que podía coger una manta, cuando regreso lo encontró aun dormido plácidamente, tomo una de las dos mantas que trajo y la puso sobre el joven gerrero, ella se sento en otra silla que estaba enfrente de la de Gokei y se tapo con la otra manta, quería permaneces un rato bajo la luz de la estrellas, y por que negarse a si misma, le agradaba ver esa imagen de Gokei dormido, con esto en mente tranquilamente paso el tiempo, el sueño poco a poco la volvió a invadir.

Cuando marron abrió los ojos la tenua luz de dia aun no aparecia, y se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en la terraza, encendio la luz de la lámpara que tenia al lado, pensó que todo habia sido un sueño pero se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación, y que ella estaba arropada con la manta que habia sacado en la noche, la joven rubia empezo a sonrojarse al imaginarse que se quedo dormida, y en algun momento de la noche Gokei despertó, y la trajo cargando a esta habitación, el rostro de marron empezo a tornarse rojo como un tomante, la joven se levanto de la cama, y se dirigió hacia la ventana, miraba hacia la oscura mañana, podía sentír que su corazón palpitaba, desde cuando ella se ponía de esa manera, el único que causaba esas reacciones en ella era Trunks, pero ahora no era el joven de cabellos lila el que estaba causando esta agitación dentro de ella, marron estaba confundida, que era eso que estaba naciendo dentro de su corazón, ella aun no estaba segura, pero lo hiba a descubrir, y con esta determinación, salió de la habitación para comenzar su nuevo dia.


End file.
